Cruel Angel's Thesis
by SomethingLacking
Summary: "Though I know everyone carries scars on their hearts, some might be greater than others, but none are less important. After all it's those scars that shape us." Nari stood up taking another sip of her drink, tilting head back staring at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of scars your heart carries, Saeyoung. They must be great." V ROUTE SPOILERS!Basically 707 ROUTE in V ROUTE
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler alert! If you haven't completed V route, be warned because some dialog is straight from the game! I'll probably change the pacing, and events to suit my ideas. Please Enjoy… AND REVIEW! Thank you!**

Looking around the cabin a bought of relief hit her, She knew the danger wasn't over. Actually it was far from over. She listened as Seven helped V drag his half dead body in threw the front door. She ran towards the bed in the corner of the adjoining room and cleared clutter, which she presumed was Sevens mess, and move out of the way so V could be laid upon the bed. She wondered if those sheets where clean, she hoped so, if not they'd have to do. V let out a grunt, his eyes still glassy from the over dose. Her heart throbbed watching the man struggle to keep consciousness.

"Nari?" V tried looking around the room with his unfocused eyes.

"V can you hear me?" Luciel questioned.

"Argh... Luciel... where's Nari?" He gasped "Nari...?"

"I'm here." She replied moving closer for him to see her.

Seven helped V on to the bed. "Are you safe? Please tell me you're safe. I was so out of my mind I couldn't check hack there. Please tell me you're not hurt" V struggled with his words. Nari moved to his side beside the bed.

"V, your hands are shaking." She spoke in a concerned voice; she touched his hand with her finger tips. The man jerked his hand back as if she burned him. Nari felt her eyes sting at the rejection.

"I'm... I'm fine. This is nothing. It's okay... as long as you're safe." His voice was hoarse. He turned his attention to Seven. "Luciel, what happened to the messenger?"

"I was about to step into the other room because of that. I think I need to focus." Seven explained.

"Alright." V agreed.

"Nari, could you look after him? He's not the type of man who has no idea what limit is... so please make sure he stays right here." Luciel pleaded with her, stress in his eyes. "Though I doubt he can go anywhere in that condition." He threw Nari a breath taking half smile.

"Leave it to me." She replied quickly.

"You're enthusiastic. Which is a good thing. Watch him for me. I'll be in the room over there. Let me know if something comes up." With that he walked out closing the door behind him. Her eyes lingered on the closed door.

"Nari... I'm sorry." Her eyes snapped toward V. "I'm not sure where I should start... it's my fault Rika turned out like that. So it's only natural... I take all the responsibility... there's no need for any other sacrifice during the process. The members… All those innocent people... And you. I hope nobody gets hurt.. Especially you... I'll do anything… to keep you safe... I'll protect you... no matter what it takes... Haas... I'm sorry... right now my body won't cooperate." He looked so broken. So defeated. Nari s eyes watered as she bites the inside of her cheek to keep back sobs.

"Please don't push yourself. Just rest V." She hoped her voice stayed even.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. I only wish to show you good things... then you'll feel safe... ugh. Let me take a nap." He pleaded eyes growing heavy. His body still shivering as his immune system battled against the drugs. Her brown eyes studied the man before her, she than again attempted to capture his hand with hers. He slightly jerked his hand away before Nari wrapped her fingers around his wriest, trying to feel his pulse.

"I'll hold your hand. No need to shiver." She offered kindly. His eyes snapped back open in surprise. She almost gasped in surprise of how slow and shallow it was. No wonder he was having a hard time keeping consciousness, he barely had a sinus rhythm.

"Could you do that? Thank you Nari." She shook her head at that, lacing her fingers through his. His eyes moved down looking at their intertwined hands. To her it felt like the first time someone had handle his hand.

"How surprising... I feel a little safer... holding your hand. I'll see you again, Nari." He closed his eyes again. His stressed features softened. He almost looked like a sleeping child. Nari blushed slightly realizing just how handsome this man was.

She waited until his breathing evened as much as it could while he was sick. Once she was sure he was fast asleep she moved to lay her head upon his chest. His breathing sounded labored, but his lungs where clear. She closed her eyes listening to the uneven, shallow beats of his heart. That was worrying. She silently preyed that it didn't just quite. She didn't have any way other than basic CPR to restart the heart.

She stood swiftly and made haste as she made her was out of the room, nearly crashing into Luciel on her way out to the small kitchenette in the main room. She checked the cupboards and frowned finding nothing stored within. She shuffled around some more without finding anything that could hold hot water. She let out a frustrated growl standing from couching closing the doors. A throat cleared behind her drawing her attention. She hadn't realized she had tears streaming down her face until her blurry eyes met with Luciel.

"I brought supplies. I'll be right back." He informed her rushing out the front door. She wiped her tears away, and turned to the sink praying that there was running water. She let out a whoop of victory, yelling praise to GOD SEVEN. Not only was there running water, but it seems the place also had hot water. She allowed the hot water to run, taking the time to splash some on her face. It helped refresh her, and calm her down a little.

"Nari." She spun around at the mention of her name. Seven had returned with a bowl and some fresh cloths.

"Thank you." Nari gasped accepting them.

"No need to thank me." Seven chuckled looking over the frazzled girl in front of him. She was cute, in a completely innocent and gullible kind of way. After listening to her story of how she managed to become a hostage at a religious cult, he realized she was nothing more than a stupidly trusting girl. "I called a friend, he is trained in first aid, and since V refused medical attention from the hospital it's the best I could come up with." He explained lifting the heavy bowl of water for the petite girl.

"Seven, can he bring medicine?" She questioned looking him in the eye. "Our best bet is an IV saline drip and a few spaced out doses of Naloxone." He blinked slowly at her.

"Naloxone? What the heck is that?" He questioned and she let out a humorless laugh.

"It's medicine that has to come from the hospital. It can't be prescribed. It helps flush dangerous chemicals and drugs from the body. Since we have no clue what he's on and no way to test his blood, it's out best bet," She explained in a matter of fact tone walking into the other room with the clean cloths. After a few more blinks Luciel snapped out of his confusion and followed Nari into the other room. V was asleep again and Nari had her fingers pressed to his neck. She seemed to be feeling for a pulse while looking at her watch. He set the bowl on the table beside the bed, and she makes quick work of cleaning V up.

"Is he okay?" He asked the girl who looked at him with a wide smile.

"His pulse is slow, and breathing is labored. Do you happen to have something with could elevate his head with? I'd like to make sure his air ways are cleared. If he vomits it might get stuck in his air way." Her tone was kind. It was always calm and kind. But it was her eyes that gave away her stress. Seven read ever flicker of emotion as the passed in her liquid honey eyes.

"Could you see if your friend could get us an IV drip, saline packs as many as possible and Naloxone? I wouldn't ask, but I can't stress enough that I'm worried without he won't make it through the night." Her kind tone wavered near the end allowing her word to express the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, I'll make a call. I'll also see if I have something in the car to elevate his head. Please stay here and make sure nothing happens." With that he turned on his heel walking out the room bring his phone to his ear. Vanderwood answered. He rummaged in the trunk of his car looking for anything that would help Nari nurse V back to health. Vanderwood said he'd see what he could do, but wasn't guaranteeing anything Nari had asked for.

Which brought up another pressing issue, who was this girl and how did she know all this medical stuff. She looked barely out of high school, if she was even out of high school. Exactly how old was this girl anyway. Seven felt uneasy not knowing her background. He was so use to being able to find information on just about anybody, yet this girl was a mystery. That itself made him unable to fully trust the dumb girl who got caught up with Rika's cult.

Upon finding an extra pillow in the trunk of his car, he swiftly made his way back into the cabin. When he returns to the room Nari had V sitting up right as he expelled his stomach contents into the bowl of water. She rubbed his back whispering comforting words over V's apologies in between heaves.

"You look like crap." Seven muttered placing the spare pillow atop the other.

V weakly smiled moving to lie back on the pillows.

"Sorry, I'm a mess. Nari, sorry I'm causing so much trouble for you." V mumbled barely audible.

"A little vomit isn't anything to apologize about." She soothed bring the cloth back hot to wipe the sweat from his brow. She generally caressed his over grown hair from his face. Before long V was asleep again; a sad smile on Nari's face, it didn't suit her.

"Vanderwood said he would try to secure the items, but can't guarantee anything." Seven told her. She nodded standing up from the bed rubbing her eyes. She sat down the chair she must have moved beside the bed.

"Anything would be a help. Thank you." She beamed a thankful smile that caused his heart to skip. How anyone could be this positive in a situation like this was beyond him.

"I'm going to set up, and work in the other room. There's a bag with some food item in the kitchen if you feel hungry." He explained before walking over to retrieve the blow of warm water and vomit. "If you need anything I'll have my phone on. If it's an emergency come out and get me." She nodded softly eyes returning to V as she grabs his wrist feeling his pulse again with a slight frown. Seven took that as the chance to excuse himself from the room.

Nari heard the footsteps make way to the door, and then finally the other room. She let out a small breath while her brows scrunched together. She was beyond words over the events of the past few days. She laid her head down on the bed in front of her, closing her exhausted eyes. She wouldn't be able to sleep she knew, but she could at least rest while V was stable. She took a deep breath as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Jumin was calling.

Reluctantly she stood and moved away from the bed answering the call.

"Nari is everything alright?" Him in asked in a static tone.

"For now, V's resting, and Luciel is working on something." Even to herself she sounded exhausted. She hoped Sevens medical back up would be competent enough to allow her to get some rest.

"You should get some rest." Jumin soundly almost as if he was scolding her. She giggles into the phone.

"I'll get some rest once Sevens back-up arrives." She explained.

"Very well; please take good care of him. He's stubborn by nature, but I'm sure he apprentices all you're doing for him. Those being said don't forget to worry about yourself." Jumin voice got a little warmer near the end and she smiled to herself. Mr. Robot was actually a big ol' softie.

"I will, don't worry, we've got everything handle on our end. You worry about yours." She ordered in a mock steam voice, granting her a chuckle from the man.

"Very well, Have a good night, and do update me of his condition." She wanted to say good night as well, but he ended the call. Her eye brow twitched in annoyance as she huffed at her phone.

She had no idea when she fell asleep or for how long, but the sound of extra footsteps and voices from the other room woke her. Still drowsy she lifts her head rubbing her eyes as two men walked into the room. Her face lit up with she saw the IV pole in Sevens hand, and another man with a box.

"I managed to get everything. Seven you owe me." The other man growled placing the box on the table. Nari stood and started routing through the box. There was three bags of saline fluid, several needles, gaze, medical tap, rubbing school, and a small bottle with clear liquid. Grabbing the bottle she read Naloxone.

"Thank you." She whispered preparing the items she would need on the table. Seven accidently bumps she shoulder when he placed the IV pole beside the bed.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered backing away, she smiled at him.

"Do you even know how to use these things?" The man with long brown hair questioned as she poured rubbing alcohol into her hand, before rubbing them together.

"Positive." She replied with a wink. Seven felt a smile spread on his face. That was too cute. Vanderwood seemed more questioning as he watched the petite woman rip the cloths before tying it tightly on V's arm. It was enough his eyes fluttered half open looking at her.

"V I'm going to put and IV into your arm. Please don't move." She explained calmly and professionally while flicking a vein in his arm. V's eyes never moved from her face as she sat on the side of the bed reaching for a needle. Vanderwood moved to hand her the one to place the IV. "Thank you." She mumbled before looking V in the eyes. V nodded to her and she pressed the needle into the swollen vein. V flinched slightly, but didn't make a sound. Vanderwood than handed her a tube to place that lead to the saline bag that he hung on the pole. Soon enough there was liquid running from the bag into V's arm.

"There that wasn't so bad." She said in a chipper voice, and Seven released the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "V how much is your weight?" She questioned only to find him asleep again. She let out a sigh moving to feel his pulse again.

"I'll have to guess huh." She muttered the unconscious man.

"Is that safe?" Vanderwood questioned handing a string needle and the medicine to her. Nari smiled.

"Not at all, but it's his best chance of survival." She told him in a flat tone filling the needle. She looked at the amount squeezing some back into the bottle. When she stratified with the amount she pushed the needle into the IV pushing it into the stream.

"There in six hours if he hasn't improved I can hit him with another dose." She said in relief, eyes meeting Sevens. He had been quite the entire time. "You can go back to work you know. I've got everything covered here." She than gave him another wink with the thumbs up. She was just too cute.

"Exactly how old are you?" Vanderwood questioned the girl placing medical tap to V's IV.

"Oh me? I'm 23 why?" Nari questioned. Luciel raised an eyebrow; he figured she was lying,

"Don't bother bull shitting and bull shitter," Vanderwood replied calling her bluff. She raised an eyebrow.

"Think what you will, but I'm no lair." Her tone was hard and unrelenting taking Vanderwood by surprise.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Vanderwood replied leaving the room. Nari rubbed her temples.

"You don't have to believe me either." She muttered to Seven.

"You haven't given me a reason not to believe you." Her eyes met his. Sevens heart fluttered, her eyes where so expressive. Seven awkwardly cleared his throat. "You look tired. Try to get some sleep." She opened her mouth to say something but in a blink of an eye he was out the door to the main room.

It was soon sunrise when Seven rubbed his eyes and stood from his computer. Nari hadn't left the room once since placing the IV in V. Luciel had realised he was hungry, which meant she was probably hungry. He eyes Vanderwood passed out on the couch snoring lightly. Rolling his eyes he made his way toward the kitchenette where the bag of food was. Giving the limited supplies Luciel attempted to make cup noodles with tap heated water. Surely it wouldn't be too bad, plus Nari doesn't seem like the type to complain about ill tasting food, if it was edible she'd eat it he was sure. While waiting for the noodles to soften in the water that wasn't nearly hot enough, he heard footsteps. He turned to be greeted by the questionable girl.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Oh, it's morning." She eyes shifted toward the window, her words where sluggish. It was clear she hadn't slept yet.

"You should eat some of Sevens finest noodles, than get some rest." He tried to be playful, but couldn't quite bring himself to it. She smiled laughing a little at his attempt.

"Oh god Seven has blessed his discophile with the gift of noodle. Praise you." She dramatically worshiped him with a bow. She had him chuckling.

"See these are the noodles of the gods, so don't be alarmed if they taste funny. They will grant you the power of nourishment." He handed her a cup and laughed.

"Bliss you god Seven!" She chanted taking a bite and made a face. "These really are something." Her face made him laugh more.

"Specially made for you mi'lady' please enjoy" With that he took a bite of his own, also making a face. Apparently it was priceless because she started to roar with laughter. "Okay never mind the taste and eat it." He ordered lost his own laughter.

"We have a sick man, a crazy lady with cult and hackers to worry about, yet you two are cracking jokes?" Vanderwood appeared questioning their sanity.

"Sorry, but these noodle are so awful." Nari defended.

"I take offense. May God Sevens anger smite thee deemed ungrateful?" Luciel said with mock anger and shock. He fluttered his finger dramatically at her causing her to crack up as she pretended to be wounded.

"Ahh no, I beg forgiveness for I have sinned." Both where in hysterics; gaining an unamused look from Vanderwood.

"You're just as insane as him." He muttered walking away. They both basically needed to support themselves on the counter to keep from falling over with laughter.

"Luciel, thank you for the food." She muttered softly once they settled down, Luciel's golden eyes snapped up to hers. He received a warm smile before she set the cup noodle l, now empty, on the counter. "I'll keep ya posted on V." With that he could only nod and watch the retreating form and watched her long brown hair sway as she walked.

"Hey, Nari was it?" Vanderwood asked her as she walked by? She stopped and looked at him.

"It is." She simply replied.

"Uh, I was curious." He started she shifted her weight and crossed her arms waiting for him to finish. "Why do you know how to treat an overdose?"

"Is that all?" She blinked in surprise at the man. Seven entered the room eyes moving from one to the other, before settling in front of his computer. "I'm a surgical intern. This is pretty basic medical care for me." Nari explained.

"If you're 23 there is no way that you're telling the truth." Vanderwood stated clearly thinking of how it was possible.

"I finished high school at 16." She told him matter-of-factly while her gaze moved to Seven. His brows where together clearly thinking over the new information.

"Are you trying to tell me you're some kind of genius?" Vanderwood muttered clearly skeptical. She sighed.

"I don't think she's lying." Seven finally spoke bring up programs on his screen. "She has nothing to gain, or lose lying to us."

"Man, she looks no older than 17." Vanderwood barked at him.

"Is that a compliment?" She questioned confused. "But as Luciel said, I really don't have anything to gain by lying. We're all on the same team."

"Super team mode activated. Team trust building- Achievement unlocked!" Seven yelled.

"Super team mode- what are you even going on about?" Vanderwood muttered rubbed his face.

"Hush, we need a team costume! I vote cat ears!" Nari explained, Sevens eyes sparkled.

"Agent 606 - Nari, code name Nyan!" She was basically bouncing with excitement.

"I get to be blessed by god Seven, and be 707 second in command? Praise be!" She gasped causing Seven to beam at her playful nature.

"You know what. I believe her now. You have to be insane to be a genius." Vanderwood muttered at the two.

"Oh are you jealous you got demoted, and I agent 606 have taken your place as Sevens second?" She moved close to Vanderwood. "Nyan nyan." She mocked him moving her hand above her head like cat ears. Vanderwood blushed, promptly standing up.

"I'm going outside while I still have I'm sanity!" And with that he marched out the front door listening to the roar of laughter behind him.

"When I get around to making Emoji's for you that's going to be one of them, too cute," Seven laughed still looking at his computer screen with a slight blush on his cheeks. Nari beamed.

"I'm getting Emoji's?" She asked excited and Seven only chuckled waving her away. She giggled returning to V's room to see him awake on his phone.

"Oh. V are you feeling okay?" She rushed to his side grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. He gave her a confused smiled.

"Your pulse is still too slow." She explained to him, siding on the edge of the bed. She brought her wrist up and felt his forehead. She blushed slightly at the closeness. "And you still have a fever."

"Uh, thank you." V replied unsure how to answer in this situation.

"Are you still feeling the drugs affects?" She questioned making some space between them. She noticed he was flushed.

"Not as bad." He replied watching her.

"I'd like to give you another dose of Naloxone; it'll help the last of the drugs out of your system." Unlike last night she could ask his permission.

"Uh... actually I was going to ask you about the IV?" V mumbled confused. She giggles a little which caused his eyes to light up.

"Vanderwood brought me some medical supplies. I placed the IV to make sure you stayed hydrated." She explained with a smile.

"Vanderwood?" V questioned.

"I don't know much about him. Honestly we have been bumping heads since he showed up, but I think he's Luciel's partner from the agency..." She explained with a finger on her face thinking. "I really should thank him. The medical supplies wouldn't have been easy to get."

V blinked a few times looking at the girl. "Wait... are you a doctor?" He questioned in surprised, her eyes met his as she laughter again.

"Is it really that surprising?" She asked him in return.

"Uh... it's just that you don't look old enough... I'm sorry to have doubted you." He quickly apologized.

"It's okay." She beamed him a smile causing him to blush even more. "I'm going to give you some more medicine. Trust me okay." She stood grabbing a new needle filling it with clear liquid. "I'll inject it on it your IV stream. It's going to burn, but it should only burn for a second."

She moved the sharp object into the IV and slowly injected the contents. V flinched a little bit, but didn't make a sound. "I think after this I won't have to give you another. You should rest, and tell me how you feel after you've rested awhile." She babbled causing V to smile.

"You look tired. I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep because of me." He looked down at the bed.

"No worried I'm used to working days without sleep. You're the patient, so listen to me, and please rest." Nari sat in the chair beside the bed. She laced their fingers again. V blushed again eyeing their hands.

They stayed like that for a while. The dose of Naloxone was causing him to feel drowsy. "I'll rest. Thank you Nari." And with that he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanderwood had enough of God Sevens Cup noodles by that afternoon, so he had gone to get some ingredients so they could eat something more proper. Despite Luciel's protest, Nari was glad when he returned with the bag full of fresh food and some kitchen ware. She had decided to make a stew like soup, something that would be way for V to eat and keep down. She watched the broth start to simmer as she added the root vegetables to the pot. She had head phones in and was bouncing around to the music as she prepared their meal.

Truthfully it had been an exhausting day; she hadn't gotten much sleep, though she wouldn't complain since she's positive she had gotten more than Seven. She looked briefly into the main room. V had been moved to the couch, IV removed after a long argument on her end. She was happy she was feeling better, but as a physician she didn't feel he was strong enough to be without. Reluctantly she had removed the needle from his arm. Seven seemed lost as he stared at his computer fingers going a mile a minute. He seemed fine to keep up a lazy conversion with V as she cooked. Vanderwood had another computer where he kept staring at different pictures clearly searching from something. He piped into the conversion once and awhile.

Nari sighed turning back to her task, and started bouncing to her music again. Ever since Rika and Ray hacked into the messenger she was lost in another spiral of confusion. From what she gathered, Rika and V had an emotionally abusive and physically abusive on Rika's part, relationship. Rika needed professional help; she needed a doctor who could help her work through her thoughts.

Seven had a friend named Saeran he was worried about, and Rika knew where he was. And finally that Sevens real name was Saeyoung. Though despite knowing that Nari refused to allow herself to use it. It seems Seven changed his name for a good reason, and she was going to respect that. She didn't mention anything that was discussed within the chatroom, and she could tell Luciel was thankful for that.

What was more heartbreaking was V, and his reaction to all this. Nari was a physician, she knew long term emotional and physical abuse could lead to this kind of behaviour, but she was so worried he'd actually act on it. She couldn't bear if he returned to the endless of unrelenting abuse. It wouldn't help either of them. Nari sighed again stirring the contents in the pot. It was starting to smell good.

Before she knew it on of her head phones was tugged from her ear startling her. "I didn't mean to startle you." Luciel explained to her with a warm but sad smile.

"Its fine, my heart needed rebooted anyway." She smiled a sad smile back. He chuckled a little.

"I thought I'd come and check on you. How are you holding up?" He questioned with sincerity in her golden eyes. She felt lost in them.

"As good as someone can in this situation." She replied looking down at the stove.

"I can't expressive enough how sorry I am you got caught up with all this. If... never mind it doesn't matter now." He bit at the inside of his mouth.

"You both need to stop apologizing. I was the innocent one that went there of my own free will. It's quite embarrassing actually." Nari flushed stirring the food.

"Gah! I didn't even know I was hungry. That smells so good!" He exclaimed looking at the food changing the subject for her. She felt a wave of relief.

Nari grabbed something so she could give him a taste. "Taste test for me!"

He sipped the broth on the utensil. "Ohhh! It's so good!" He exclaimed again and she giggled. "Where did you learn to cook like that!?" He asked helping himself to another taste.

"When you grow up on your own you learn these things." She confessed blushing being pleased by the compliment. "But you know since the great God Seven Defender of Justice approves, it makes me really happy." He flushed as she beamed a pleasurable smile at him. He chuckled setting the tasting utensil down.

"Yeah, you'll make it out of this just fine." He mumbled more to himself than her. He didn't miss the way her eyes with curiosity. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I gotta get back to work. I'm glad you're doing okay." She went to reply but he was already retreating back to his corner. She flushed as she covered their dinner again. She honestly felt better than she did a few minutes ago. Leave it him to make her feel like she wasn't drowning anymore. She smiled adding more to the meal before covering it to allow it to simmer again. She popped her ear phone back in and continued bouncing to the beat.

Her phone shrilled startling her, and everyone looked at her, worried it was Rika or Ray again. They insisted on listening in, but Nari's gut told her to not allow it. She knew it worried them, but she was sure she could handle it. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, and paused her music she removed her ear bud and read the caller I'D. With a sigh she answered bring the phone to her ear. She didn't bother with pleasantries.

"He's awake, alert, and stable. He is currently sitting on the couch doing something on his phone. Even though he is still experiencing aide effects from the drugs, it seems he is over the worse of it. His pulse is stronger, and his fever broke. I've taken him off the IV, and he is faring well." She explained leaning on the counter. Seven was laughing, Vanderwood looked bored, and V had an awkward smile on his face.

"Very well." Jumin replied before ending the call. She halted at her phone.

"Seriously Jumin; Just hang up on me why don't you." She growled at her phone generally tossing it on the counter. Sevens laughter got louder, but she ignored it returning to cooking.

Dinner was a success, she felt proud as the boys all ate, and complimented her cooking. Though they all siding eat together. Seven and Vanderwood posted in front of monitors, her and V ate on the small coffee table. It was already dark, when everyone finished eating.

Nari had convinced V to go back to bed and rest. He had excused himself outside for a while, apparently he was in Sevens car. She was concerned because even though she medically done everything in her power to stop the overdose he was experiencing side effects. He mostly displayed depression, bursting into tears without cause; and expressing depressive intents. She didn't want him to just give up. He was strong she knew. It was so hard to convince him that he could still love, and move forward from this without self-sacrifice with Rika telling him the opposite. Seven was her saving grace backing her up in the chat room. Encouraging V even though she could tell Luciel's trust in him was wavering.

Vanderwood had considerable medical training himself, so she took the opportunity to excuse herself to take a breather. She walked into the main room looking toward the red headed man, considering telling him that she was stepping outside. She watched as his slender fingers flew across the keyboard. He was busy and she didn't want to bother him. She prayed that he'd be able to remove Rika and Ray from the chat room and allow the other members access again. She watched him for another moment before turning on her heel and making her way outside.

The night air was crisp; it assaulted her causing her to shiver. Despite being cold she sat beside the front door on the ground. She grabbed her phone and opened the messenger. She sighed, Rika was on. She whispered a silently in hoped V wouldn't log on... that would be counterproductive. Not that she really wanted or had anything to say to Rika, she entered the chat room titled "failure". Let the madness begin.

 **Rika- Nari...  
Rika- here I am  
Rika-a poor little work of failure drowned in my own darkness.  
Nari-You surely know what kind of creature you are.**

Nari sighed maybe being snarky isn't the best approach, but she was at her mental breaking point when it came to this woman. She was mad and she need professional help.

 **Rika-that's a right  
Rika-in the fallen head of the RFA  
Rika-that deserves everyone's blame**.

Nari rolled her eyes. Self-piety was a dangerous thing.

 **Rika-I'm the worse failure  
Rika-begotten from V's art.  
Rika-don't you think his collection will soon find itself in the trash can?  
Rika-if you were going to treat me like trash to be taken out someday  
Rika-couldn't you throw me out sooner...?  
Rika-like my real parents did...  
Rika-but if you think about it. They made the right choice.  
Rika-they knew as soon as they had me.  
Rika-that I'm a failure.  
Nari-I know how difficult your environment was, but you chose to make things like this.  
Rika-that's right  
Rika-everything is my choice. Everything is my fault.**  
 **  
**Nari barked a laugh at that; this girl just didn't give up. She was always playing the martyr.

 **Rika-environmental factors would only make me pitiful...  
Rika-there is nothing I can do about that.  
Rika-I already knew from the beginning.  
Rika-that no one can understand me.  
Rika- no one can understand this devil I was born with.  
Rika-my devil has been met with nothing but fingers and stares ever since I was born. **

Nari sighed regretting skipping on the psychology courses she was offered in order to gain a surgical internship faster.

 **Rika-like like the sun?  
Rika-people will applaud you as great, be greatly touched.  
Rika-in and salvation out of fear?  
Rika-people outside of Mint-Eye  
Rika-in at it and second it as evil.  
Rika-to us  
Rika-great is not love  
Rika-but fear  
Rika-to us  
Rika-a friend is not an angel.  
Rika-but a devil. **

Nari frown. She was trying to hog the chat; she was hoping this would catch V's attention. V was right their love was no love at all. It was a dangerous game of obsessions.

 **Nari-Please, thank a look around. There are people having a hard time because of you...  
Rika-yes  
Rika-i might look like walking ball of poison to you...  
Rika-or someone you must eradicate from this world.  
Rika-the world thinks that showing the devil within is bad.  
Rika-everyone will point fingers and try to get rid of me.  
Rika-that's what's call so-called justice is.  
Rika-however... Even if we are failures according to the world  
Rika-that doesn't mean we can't be happy, does it?  
Rika-everyone deserves happiness **

Nari couldn't argue that. She wasn't wrong, everyone deserved happiness, and love. She could never agree with Rika's methods of obtaining it. She frowns. She wonders how Ray got drug into this. She knew Ray right now was dangerous, but she didn't hate him. He tried to make her comfortable while she was a hostage; he made sure she was feed, called her to make sure she was okay. Not that she had any wish to return or ever see the man again. She feels remorseful that he was also one of Rika's victims.

 **Rika-even if the way we reach happiness differs from the worldly standard  
Rika-everyone deserves to be happy, right?  
Nari-don't you think that's just temporary? **

Nari shivered as she allowed Rika to continue her tangent about salvation, and what not. She couldn't even be bothered to read half the words this girl typed. She was everywhere. Then, than she somehow brought the conversion around 360 and started her V speak... again. Nari remember V's face when she laced her hand with his. How content he looked. Had Rika never reached out a comforting hand to him... isn't that kind of one-sided. Expecting comfort, but not giving any in return. Nari knew Rika had a violent streak, but had she never had a comforting side. It was so sad, V was a saint. Sure his method and views of love where twisted, but after actually talking to both parties. How couldn't your views on love become twisted? Rika didn't deserve him.

 **Nari-perhaps V is afraid... because no one ever held his hand by his side.**

Nari smirked, she was in for it now. She knew that would bait Rika into a frenzy.

 **Rika-so...?  
Rika-Nari  
Rika-will you hold his hand?  
Nari was tempted to tell her she already was, but refrained for V's sake.  
Rika-so V, you're going to abandon me  
Rika-and experience a beautiful love with Nari? **

Nari choked on her spit, who ever mentioned anything about the pair loving each other. She wasn't going to correct her, but still aren't friends supposed to offer a comforting hand when the other party needed it. It was a far cry from romantic love. Then again Rika didn't understand proper love.

 **Rika-than what about me? Nari...  
Rika-whose hand am I suppose to hold...?  
Rika-if you're going to hold V's hand...  
Rika-I'll have nothing to hold on to...  
Rika-haha...  
Rika-Nari...  
Rika-let me tell you the truth  
Rika-if I forget everyone else from now on  
Rika-and get V and only V with on my influence  
Rika-he will love me, even if here crippled.  
Rika-he will love me beyond his death  
Rika-V... will love me forever.  
Nari- V has had more than enough of such violent and self-destructive love. .. Now that's enough Rika**.

Nari was losing her cool just imagining the horrible things she's do to him. She scolds Rika because apparently Rika wasn't looking for a lover. She needed a parent. She needed someone to keep her in line with her tangents and scold her. She was nothing more than a self-indigent child. It was sick.

 **Rika-why are you trying to stop me Nari...?  
Rika-why do you sound like V will leave me?  
Rika-it feels like he's going to end everything  
Rika-leaving me here... leaving me alone...  
Rika-no...  
Rika-I'm sure V didn't change yet...  
Rika-he'll come back to me...  
Rika-when I tell him that I'll try changing for just a little bit. **

Nari found herself frowning. Was she actually talking her, or trying to convince herself of V, and their "love". Nari bit her lip watching this girl crumble trying to find resolve in the situation. She kept going back and forth... Nari knew she couldn't take any of this to heart, but why was it so hard to imagine V leaving to be with Rika? Why did that eat away at her soul? It was to painful to think of V in a situation that would cause him harm.

 **Rika-Nari...  
Rika-you'd better make a Better evaluation On Him.  
Rika-A person doesn't change in a day - don't forget that.  
Rika- V  
Rika-already failed once.  
Rika-take a good look Nari  
Rika-I'm the evidence **

**-Rika has left the chat room-**

Grateful V hadn't logged on, but also resentful he would be able to read those messages later. Nari set her phone down on the ground beside her. A sob broke from her throat. Tears fell from her eyes. She doesn't know she had gotten into, but she was sure shed drown before making it to the shore. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them she laid her head down opening crying into the night. Physically broken people she could repair, treat, and mend. She was good at repairing damage you could see with your eyes. She was trained for that. Emotional trauma... this wasn't something she could even mend for herself let alone the people she cared about.

Still sobbing into her arms, she heard the door open. She bit her tongue to quite her sorrowful songs as she felt the heat of the person who sat beside her. Soon she felt something cool touch her face and her head snapped up. She was greeted by Sevens slum expression and worried eyes, as he offered her a PhD. Pepper. She smiled at the jester accepting the carbonated drink. She processed to crack it open, and took a gulp.

"Sorry..." She mumbled quietly looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to worry you..." Nari refused to look at him. Her eyes fixated on the moon.

"Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to cry..." He whispered to her.

"And I honestly don't know how anyone is supposed to remain sane in a situation like this." She replied sadly. "I can fix damage to a person's body, but when it comes to a person's soul... how can a damaged soul mend another?" She mused to herself holding her drink on her knees.

"When two souls are damaged, can't they repair their souls by combining them together? One soul replacing what the other is missing, and vice versa." Seven mused with her, she halved sideways at him, moon reflecting upon his glasses.

"I think... that's where Rika and V got it wrong. I think... well maybe they would have mended their souls, not by intertwining them, but by helping the other find the pieces that were missing. Hmm, how can I explain it?" Nari explained her point of view and Seven hummed clearly thoughtful.

"I think I understand where you're coming from. You're a surprisingly profound person, Nari." He smiled slightly. "Maybe you understand a person's soul, as well as their body."

"I don't feel like I do. Though I know everyone carries scars on their hearts, some might be greater than others, but none are less important. After all it's those scars that shape us." Nari stood up taking another sip of her drink, tilting her head back staring at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of scars your heart carries, Saeyoung. They must be great." Sevens eyes snapped up at her at the mention of his real name. Her long hair blowing in the light wind, her skirt blew about her legs; her brown eyes reflected the moon. She had an angelic glow about her, she was stunning. "Because I think you're the bravest, and kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you for allowing me to stay in the RFA, and allowing me to know your friendship. Because of that I'll always have a scar on my heart where I'll feel warmth and comfort knowing that you're my friend."

He was speechless as he stared at the girl before him. Never had he heard such sweet charming words come from another regarding him. She was so pure, innocent, and a little naive. But to him she was also the most beautiful soul his has ever had the pleasure of knowing. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

She didn't say anything more, embarrassed by her confession. She slowly moved her gaze from the sky, and turned to head inside. She glanced at Seven who had his eyes closed and head rest back against the wall. She smiled to herself before letting herself inside.

"Nari, don't ever let this world make you ugly. Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met." He whispered to himself once he knew she couldn't hear him. "I now hold another scar in my heart for you."

Vanderwood was still staring at his computer, click through images. Nari didn't bother to try and look at them. She figured at this point the less she knew the by her. She was lying on the couch flicking through her phone. She began really missing the crowed RFA chat rooms. A sense of loneliness flowed through her. It had only been 8 days, but in those 8 days she felt close to the others. V and Luciel especially. She frowned looking toward the front door. Luciel hadn't returned, and that made her uneasy. Maybe he was mad her for using his real name... She groaned pressing her face into the couch. Her emotions got the better of her and she made a slip. She probably made him super uncomfortable with what she said and he's avoiding her.

"Heeyyuooo~" A voice sang, Nari s head jolted up, her eyes met with gold ones. "God Seven, defender of justice has returned!"

"Where the hell have you been?" Shouted Vanderwood as Luciel waltzed into the cabin.

"You see, madam Vanderwood, I was summoned to an intergalactic space battle with the Martians from mars. Shocking I know. However being the God Seven and defender of justice I had no choice but defend earth from invasion. I won of course. There will be no need to thank me." Vanderwood gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh God Seven! We are unworthy of the divine presence. Madam Vanderwood, show our god a little more respect!" She scolded Vanderwood playfully.

"I'm so done. I need a smoke; I'm too tired to handle you both right now!" Vanderwood stood from the computer practically running out the front door while Nari and Seven laughing at his retreating form.

"What's going on? Something happen?" V questioned from the bedroom door way confused.

"Oh V I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Nari apologized.

"V you want to know a crazy story. You see Nari decided to sneak off outside by herself when my guard was down. You see she's very tactical this one. And I failed to return to work because once she returned inside; I was summoned to an intergalactic battle-"

"Nari you shouldn't go outside by yourself. It isn't safe." V scolded her ignoring Sevens rant about intergalactic battles.

"Fine, ignore me. I'll return to being nothing more than you're hacker slave V." Luciel poured promptly returning to his computer.

"You know V; it did sound like an important intergalactic victory." Nari explained causing Luciel to laugh.

"See she gets It! She is literally the only one who understands me!" He shouted dramatically making her giggle. V's eyes lit up as her laughter and a mile formed on his face.

"I see you and Luciel have gotten close." He stated taking a sit in one of the chairs.

"You jealous we've became best friends while your where asleep." Seven taunted.

"Be-best friends!" Nari stammered.

"Nari I'm hurt, you wouldn't call us best friends?" His tone had a mock hurt in it.

"It's just I've never had a best friend before." She replied softly fiddling with her hands. She could feel their gazes on her in the silence.

"Well, count your lucky stars little lady because you are now best friends with God Seven Defender Of justice! Thank you, thank you!" He joked making his intentions of friendship clear. "And seriously it's nothing to be ashamed of, not everyone finds a Jumin to their V." V let out a shy chuckle.

"Yes friendships like ours are rare aren't they." V agreed trying to make her feel better. She beamed a smile.

"I'm sorry V, I'm activating doctor mode for a moment." She warned.

"Agent 606- Nari code name -Nyan! DOCTOR MODE ACTIVATED!" Seven yelled. V chuckled has she eyed the red head with a grin.

"First off... how are you feeling?" She asked in a professional voice her gaze meeting V's.

"Better..." He replied and she raised an eyebrow.

"And mentally how are you holding up?" She than asked the man across from her.

"Uh... not great?" His answer sounded like a question.

"I see. Well that's normal. It's common for people to experience depressive thoughts, and bitter emotions. It should fade as the drugs completely leave your system. If you still experience depression after a week, please contact a medical professional, we are here to help." She gave her speech she was trained to give with overdose patients. V gave are look that she tried not to laugh at.

"Now I'm going to check your pulse." She stood and placed her fingers gently to the pulse of his neck. He stammered a little with her closeness, she just smiled before closing her eyes to count the beat. "zIt's much stronger, thank God." She sighed with relief putting distant between them. "You also don't feel as warm. I'm relieved."

"Agent 606- Nari codename- Nyan! DOCTOR MODE deactivated!" Seven yelled typing away at his computer.

"Since when are you an agent?" V Questioned

"I was made agent 707 second in command Vanderwood was demoted from the position." She said with all seriousness which caused Luciel to crack up again.

"Nari you need to stooooop!" Seven whined. "You keep distracting me. Do something that doesn't involve you speaking or go into other room. I really need to work now." He explained and she grinned, but complied and went to work herself responding to emails. From the corner of her eye she could see V's eyes swift questionably between her and the red head, Nari started laughing again.

"That's It! Nari leave the room, you're on time out!" Seven yelled pointing toward the bed room, without his eyes leaving his computer.

"Looks like I'm in trouble." She whispered toward V giggling.

"I said to your room young lady!" Seven yelled again making her laugh more. V looked confused.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She stood bowing toward him before retreating to the other room.

"Was she really that much of a distraction?" V questioned the redhead. Nari shut the door but pressed her ear to it listening to them.

"Whenever she's around, I don't know my mind goes blank." Seven explained to V.

"Luciel..." V muttered in a warning tone Nari didn't understand.

"I know. I won't go there." Seven replied to her confusion. "Plus it's you."

"M-me?" V questioned back surprised.

"It's clear. And honestly the angel deserves the saint." Seven explained causing her eyebrows to scrunch in confusion. "She's quite profound that one."

"Uh… Profound?" Again V was also confused.

"She understands. She quite brilliant actually." Seven mused, the sound of his typing returned. "She gets people, and her views on relationships whether it's romantic or platonic, well she just views the world I think in a way that differs from everyone else. She sees what isn't there, it's freaky actually. Like... I don't know how to explain it. But I think she's the only person that understands mind, body, and soul and how to mend them." Her heart quickened, she blushed not realizing Luciel held her in such regards.

"I see... you two speak often..." V sounded a little disappointed.

"Small cabin in the woods, you kind get to know the people you're staying with... plus she's fascinating. I honestly wish I could see the world through her eyes." Seven sighed. "But again, it's you, and that's fine. Better actually."

"You seem sure." V countered.

"Hmmm. Earlier she was in a chat room with Rika... and I went out to make sure she was okay, the conversion seemed difficult. She was sitting there crying, V. I don't think she was crying for herself either... I think she was crying because you can't." Seven mused softly. "You're a very lucky person to have someone like Nari at your side."

Finding herself unable to breathe Nari moved away from the door. She couldn't handle anymore, and felt guilty about eavesdropping. She sat on the bed trying to calm her breathing. Her chest felt full, and a wave of emotions crashed over her. She was drowning; there was no saving her now. The force of the emotions felt like every bone on her body was breaking at once. This is what people would call love, right?


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the night, or early in the morning depending on how you choose to view it. V's fever had returned it had been alarming. Nari wiped the sweat from V's brow with a cool cloth. His skin was flushed, and felt hot to the touch. Nari brushed his hair from his clammy flesh. Vanderwood and Seven seemed to be talking about something important in the other room. The door was cracked, but all she could make out was hushed harsh tones. Nari sighed; it appeared Seven was now fighting two hacker instead of just Ray. She laced her fingers through V's in hopes to comfort the sick and broken man before her. She opened the messenger app. 2 missed chat rooms, one with Rika, and another with the second hacker. Nari sighed to herself as she logged back out. She couldn't even bother herself to read the chatrooms. She set the phone down and laid her head down on their conjoined hands. Her eyes looking at V's sleeping face. She felt helpless; she didn't have the supplies she would have liked. She knew she was lucky to get what she had, but there where many things she didn't realize the importance of until now. Closing her eyes she realized that without the hospital she was useless. That was depressing.

She woke to the feeling of finger running threw her hair. She sighed a little at the comforting touch, before opening her eyes. Brown met with mint.

"Nari... are you awake?" His voice was soft.

"V how are you feeling?" She asked not lifting her head allowing him to keep playing with her hair.

"I'm much better... because you stayed with me all night long. Thank you, Nari." V's eyes where kind as he moved his hand to pet her head. "I went there to save you, but instead, I'm getting help from you. You seem to be a very strong person. But compared to you, I'm..." He paused collecting his thought. "I'm not at all responsible as a person in charge of am association."

Nari closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's alright. You're good enough just the way you are."

"Thank you for saying that. I feel so comfortable, so at ease when I talk to you... I'm not sure why. Is it because this vibe you have...?" His confession made Nari blush slightly. "I'm... arguing everyday aganist myself... whether I'm on the right track... However... when you support me when that happens... I get a little... very little confidence that I am on the right track. Sorry for making you see me like this." His voice was breaking a little. Nari opened her eyes to look at the gentle man before her. "Nari, please don't be too nice to me, I'm not worth it." She went to say something and he shook his head, fingers still tangled in her hair."as I was talking to you, I was able to realize so many things I never knew. Once my vision, I could see little by little of how trapped I was in my world. However... I'm already a sinner. There are so many sins I've committed. I don't deserve to be happy with someone. The more happy I become... the more Rika would hate me. There will be even more misfortune and unhappiness. I must do something about Rika. I must sacrifice myself to stop her." Nari' s head shot up startling him a little. Her eyes where hard as she looked at him.

"There goes your habit again. You're trying to handle everything by yourself-." He silenced her out bust by placing his fingers to her lips.

"Do you think... this is my habit?" He questioned her soothingly stroking her hair again, Nari could only nod.

"But this is a bit different. This is something I must handle on my own. I can no longer watch any other people getting hurt. I'm the one who ruined her... so I'll be the one to put her to peace. It takes only me. If I sacrifice myself, Rika will stop. That's all I can ever wish for. I'll be at peace too.. if I do that.." His eyes where sad, they where focused on his hand on her head as he spoke.

"You don't have to do this alone. We can work together." Nari assured him.

"I'm not the type of man who could do that. I've already failed once... Rika changed like that. It's because of me... it's because I loved Rika. Please, let me do this alone. There's only one victim necessary- me. I'll stop Rika and protect everyone. That's the only meaning left in my life. I can never forgive myself... maybe I shouldn't have started this... maybe I should've never done something like love. If I'd known this is how things would turn out... then... I wouldn't have started it in the first place..." He confessed. Nari looked at him with sad understanding eyes.

"There's nothing that shouldnt have started. Back then you only has innocent intentions... you only wished to experience love." Nari tried to sooth him.

"Nari, you keep telling me that I might as well really trust that your right. Do you think I'll be forgiven?" He asked eyes looking at her. Nari smiled softly and nodded.

"Haaa... you'd better stay away from me. I..Im a bizarre person, just like Rika. I might hurt you. You might find yourself in greater danger because of me. What if you suffer... because of me...? I'll be in so much pain... If I think that you might suffer because of me. What if you become like Rika...? What if I ruin you as you stay with me? I'm a monster, like Rika. Please... I don't want to hurt you. Not you." He was getting mystical with his thoughts.

"You're not a monster,V!" She yelled loudly causing his to close his mouth looking at her in surprise. She flushed, it came out so loud she was sure the others heard her.

"You're just... you've experienced tragically sad love. That's all." She voice was soft and quite.

"No, I am a monster... I was addicted to living someone endlessly, to the point I devastated someone. I was a fool... a monster... who thought that was the proper way of love. I'm just an empty shell... that tried to find meaning in love. Because I didn't even know who I really am." He sighed sadly closing his own eyes, his brows scrunched together. He was fighting an a battle within himself.

"Nari... this is who I am. I'm a photographer, the head of RFA, Rika's past love. The one who ruined Rika. A scaredy-cat trapped by my own fear... Wait... actually, I don't know... I don't know who I am, what kind of person I am. Perhaps... There is no definition of the real me. I'm just a bunch of complaicated problems like a package of white blank puzzles..."

"You can find your hue from now on. You can start discovering yourself from the beginning." Nari mused softly, His eyes opened on surprised.

"Thank you... Nari. I wish I could have met you sooner... But I if I did... do you think there would've been anything different?" Nari flushed as he spoke. Unable to form words herself.

"This idea wouldn't leave my head. Do you think I would be become like this... Rika would've become like this... if you were there? Haha... seriously I keep wondering why I had to met you now... it's already too late... I'm determined to vanish alone once I stop Rika." His voice getting more quite as he spoke.

"Please don't go. Stay. Stay and find a new path." Nari heard her voice crack as she pleaded with him.

"I must go. It's too late to find another path. I've come... too far. So please... don't try to comfort me anymore, Nari. I... I can't stay with you. I don't deserve it. But thank you, Nari... if there comes one more chance... no nothing... if I continue this conversion... " He move to stand, Nari moved to allow him to do so.

"I fear I might say something funny to you. I'm sorry... and thank you for bearing with me." And with that he left her alone in the room. Nari bit at her lip thinking back on the conversion. She wanted to help him; she'd do anything to help him.

After a few moments she realized just how stiff her body was. She stood stretching her worn out body, it popped and snapped in protest. She flinched at it. She took a deep breath before walking into the main room herself. Vanderwood and Seven where quietly doing things on their computer, but V was nowhere in sight. Realizing he probably wanted to be alone, and went outside, she took to the kitchen.

Thanks to Vanderwood there was actual food to prepare. She was preparing omelets from everyone. She wished she had rice, but since there wasn't a rice cooker here, Vanderwood didn't bother getting any. She sighed they'd have to make do without. She made herself busy chopping some vegetables when V walked back into the cabin. Her eyes met him and he smiled before turning to busy himself with whatever Seven was doing.

Nari was about to place the omelets in the pan when her phone went off. She sighed picking it up checking the caller I'D... Reluctantly she answered Rika's call.

"Good morning, Nari!" She shined and Nari rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you needed, Rika?" Nari asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. V was quick to his feet as he moved closer to her. Seven was right behind him. Nari put a hand up to stop the approach.

"I just called because I missed you." She replied.

"Is that all..." Nari questioned knowing it wasn't all.

"Well, I've been thinking about what we've been talking about in the chat rooms. I wanted to warn you not to trust V so early... he'll destroy you're devil too. It's such a beautiful demon I couldn't bear it if you lost it."

"Rika, I want to help you... can't you just let go and stop all of this. Please." Nari pleaded with the girl eyes moving from Luciel's and V's

"Fallen angels like us are here to help those in pain from being shunned from the light!" Rika explained and Nari pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe someone should tell these fallen angels it's the pain that make us human." Nari muttered hitting the call end button dropping the arm with her phone to her side.

"You okay?" Luciel asked being the first to break the silence. Nari looked up smile plastered on her face.

"Yup! Breakfast will be ready soon!" She exclaimed bidding her emotions as she turned to finish cooking. The boys look unconvinced but didn't push the matter further.

Later on Nari decided to step outside to enjoy some of afternoon sun. She was starting to see groggy and hoped that small walk around the cabin would wake her up. She had a patient after all; it was already irresponsible to leave him in the care of Vanderwood. But both him and Seven insisted she take a break, since V was currently take a nap. She argued back, but with the two men tag teaming against her it was a losing battle from the start.

She smiled looking up at the clear blue sky feeling the suns warmth on her skin. After speaking to V, she now understood why he was so fascinated with the sun. It really was the mother of all life. It made her feel safe; yes being under the sun had always made her safe. Like a mother's warm hug. She frowns shaking her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about mothers.

She sighed turning to return from her brief break. Once she entered the cabin, she noticed V and Vanderwood almost sizing each other up. Nari raised an eyebrow walking toward the men.

"There's no time... I'm fine. I can handle this. Could you please help me?" V asked the other man who looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm already helping you." Vanderwood stated.

"Please take me where I tell you. I must see Rika." V was practically begging. Nari eyed the redhead in the corner; she could slightly here the music coming from the headphones he was wearing. "I must see her in person... at mint eye."

Nari scoffed gaining the attention of the men. "You're not even doing well! Stop being so stubborn." Her tone was stern.

"Wow that was a bullseye, miss." Vanderwood said in shock. "You'd better listen to her."

"There is no point in talking to Rika like this. It'd be different if I talk to her face-to-face."

"V, please for the sake of what's left of my sanity don't go." Nari pleaded causing V's eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry I'm being difficult, Nari. This is something I have to do." V spoke carefully trying to make her understand. Nari sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Enough with your obsession with Rika! You should treasure yourself more." Nari practically growled through her teeth. Vanderwood looked startled by the venom in her tone. V only gave her a sad smile.

"She's right. You should treasure yourself. Why keep playing the hero?" Vanderwood backed her up. V sighed closing his eyes.

"Thank you Nari. There was only one person who ever told me that, and now that person isn't even part of this world." His eyes bore into hers. She saw the pain. The fear. The uncertainty.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for Rika..." Her voice cracking as tear spilled from her eyes. "You're already priceless to me."

V looked at her with a surprised expression at her confession. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath while a frown formed on his lips. He was quite for several moments. "Luciel was right. You're so virtuous and brilliant."

She gasped and flushed at that. Her eyes didn't leave V's while he collected his thoughts and debated his options.

"I already know it's too late, but I keep regretting that I met you so late." He laughed humorously. Nari raised an eyebrow trying to understand what the mint haired man was trying to tell her, without actually telling her. She was missing something she was sure of it.

"Nari?" He questioned when you were quite for too long.

"You already have the courage to put an end to your obsession. It's already inside you, and I'm sure you can find it. Give yourself more time." She beamed him despite her frustrated tears.

"Courage to put an end to obsession." He pondered to himself.

"Now that sounds good." Vanderwood chimes.

"Nari, tell me do you think I could really do That?" His eyes were searching to find strength to within hers.

"Of course, as long as you love yourself." Nari answer softly.

"As long as I love myself? I..." he stopped mid-sentence and quietly walked into the bedroom. Nari kept a wary eye on him as he retreated. Vanderwood just gave her a small smile before returning to work. Nari sighed laying down on the couch.

Luciel eyes Vanderwood as he sat down at the other computer returning to the images. Luciel had only clued in there was an argument when Nari yelled. He didn't draw attention to himself, but he muted his music to listen in. He was stunned to hear the girl lose her patients with V, but was kind of relieved she managed to talk him out of going to Rika. That would have only made things worse. He sighed staring at the lines of code before him; it was infuriating that the opposing team's hacker was better than him. Whenever there was an opening there was also an attack. It was either take the opening, or defend against the attack. He groaned tapping his keyboard a little too hard in aggravation. Seven then stood from his computer earning a frown from Vanderwood.

Ever since Vanderwood confronted him about Nari and her behavior toward V, he hasn't been able to concentrate. He walked toward the kitchenette to grab another . His hold eyes landed on the sleeping girl on the couch and he smiled a little to himself. She had her cherry lips slightly parted, and her long lashes laid upon her. There was a slight flush to her face as she slept. His eyes wondered down her body, the dip from her hip to waist was delectable. Her long coffee hair scattered about her frame. There was no denying she was a beautiful woman. Luciel eyes the girl over one more time before grabbing a discarded blanket and covering her. He felt Vanderwood's eyes on him as he softly felt her hair and gentle carcasses her cheek.

"You should get back to work." Vanderwood harshly whispered to gain his attention but not to wake the girl. Seven closed his eyes before shooting a glare toward his handler.

"Mmmm... Seven." She mumbled shooting a sense of panic down his spine. He stared at her wide eyed as she shifted. Soon enough she settled, clearly still in a deep sleep. Luciel let out the breath he was holding before his eyes softened on the girl before him. A smug smile formed along his lips, she was dreaming about him. Deciding he was safe to move Luciel moved back to the kitchen to retrieve that he needed.

Soon enough he was stationed at his computer again. PhD. Pepper and HB chips before him, and never ending broken code flashing upon the screen. The hacker apparently didn't know when to give up. Seven sighed bring a chip towards his mouth and bit it, typing with his left hand. He was trying to recover the messenger's core data, boot out the intruders before dawn, but it seems the other hacker had other plans. It was nothing but unrelenting attacks to his algorithm in place.

"Just remember what we discussed." Vanderwood mumbled toward Luciel gaining his attention.

"I thought I told you this isn't some soap-opera." He practically snapped back while his fingers typed.

"Honestly I understand the appeal of her." Vanderwood admitted causing Seven to look toward the man.

"Her _**appeal**_ doesn't matter." Luciel bit back, his eyes looking back toward the computer sipping his drink.

"I mean there is no rule about fucking her..." Vanderwood stated causing Seven to choke on his drink.

"Shut up! I'm trying to work." Luciel snapped placing his head phones over his head blasting music into his ears. His mind filled with not so safe for work images of the petite brunette on the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to tame his thoughts. He took a deep breath through his nose and allowed it out threw is mouth. Vanderwood said that as if he went there with Nari it would be enough. Luciel knew that if he crossed that line there wouldn't be anything he could do. He'd be selfish and keep her. He lend back in his chair placing a hand in his packet. Vanderwood had said that just to make him feel complicated He was sure, but now the flood gates of his mind where open.

Nari woke to hear Vanderwood and Luciel muttering to one another in English. She frowns as she listened to them. It seemed they weren't getting any lead way with the hack... hackers? It seems like Mint-Eye wouldn't go down without a fight. She sighed stretching upon the couch. She looked toward the window to see the sun starting to set. Nari brought a hand to her eye looking at the blacker place on her. She smiled at it. Someone had taken the time to care for her.

" _Forget the girl and work_!" Vanderwood yelled in English causing her to sit up to look at the two behind the couch.

" _Think what you want, but she's the one in danger_!" Seven yelled back in English.

" _You both know I speak English, right_?" She informed the two men on perfect English, causing them both to whip around. She smiled at the two frazzled men before her.

" _Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you_." Seven apologized.

" _It's fine, I probably slept too long_." She yawned while both men eyed her.

"I'll be damned she really does know English." Vanderwood gasped in Korean.

"It helps when you're working the ER." She explained switching back to her native tongue as well. Luciel just smiled before turning back to the computer.

"Any other languages?" Luciel questioned resuming his typing. She shook her head though he couldn't see.

"Nope. Just the two." She explained as Vanderwood turned back to his computer.

The two resumed talking in what she assumed to be Spanish. She sighed just how many languages did they know? Instead of letting curiosity getting the better of her, she stood from the couch and wondering into the bedroom to check on V. He was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she walked toward his bed before placing her fingers upon his neck to feel for a pulse; startling the man awake.

"Nari?" He groaned.

"Just checking in on ya!" She chimed with a smiled. His mint eyes met with her honey brown ones. He smiled softly sitting forward.

"Give it to me straight Doc." He joked taking her off guard. She smiled before letting out a giggle.

"Congratulations! YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE!" She yelled lifting her arms up dramatically. In return she got a heartfelt chuckle.

"All thanks to your efforts." He smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She muttered in English bowing.

"I'm going to head to the restroom. Thank you Nari, for everything." He stood as she moved to the side to allow him room.

"It was nothing." She brushed him off while waving her hand inform of her face. He just smiled at her before taking his leave. She sighed moving to make the bed.

Nari found herself outside layer the evening. Score for the RFA, but mostly Seven for reviving the messenger, but also score to Mint Eye for making Rika and Ray unable to be deleted from said messenger. Luciel was still hard at work trying to boot them out before actually allowing the other back into the messenger. She sighed looking toward the rising moon starting over the trees. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It was always one small victory for them, that lead to an even greater victory for the opposing team. She honestly worried for Luciel at this point. She hasn't seen him sleep since they've arrived at their little hide out. If it wasn't for her cooking, and Vanderwood getting food, he would have been living off of HB chips and PhD pepper. The whole situation was infuriating to no end.

"I'm so mad." Nari mutter as the redhead walked up behind her. "I just feel like screaming."

"Then why don't you?" He asked joining her, looking at the moon with her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath in.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Nari screamed at the top of her lungs into the night sky catching the hacker by surprise.

"Did that help?" He asked with a frazzled smile.

"I do feel a bit lighter. Why don't you try?" She turned to him smiling.

"I don't really think simply yelling for no reason will help." He muttered turning his gold eyes toward the girl.

"Never know unless you try." She pushed and he smiled taking in a deep breath.

"You have to do it with me." He stated and a grin graced her lips. She turned forward head tilted toward the sky, moon light making her honey eyes sparkle.

"On the count of three?" She suggested and Luciel chuckled.

"One." He started the count

"Two." She giggled.

"Three!" They muttered together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both let out a scream from the top of their lungs. Then there was a moment of silence. Nothing but the light bristle of leafs. They then looked at each other with beaming smiles. Gold met with brown entrancing the duo.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!" A very angry Vanderwood snapped from the door, V was behind him looking bewildered.

It caught them from their daze and they erupted with laughter they both had to grab their sides.

"It worked." She chimed still laughing.

"Even though it was ridiculous it did." Seven laughed with her.

"Nothing's wrong?" V asked breathlessly looking at the pair laughing before him.

"You're both insane! Absolutely insane!" Vanderwood yelled stroking back into the cabin. The two doubled over in more laughter.

"I'm so sorry we startled you!" Nari gasped through her giggles.

"It was your idea!" Luciel informed her.

"I know. I'm so sorry... not sorry. Sorry. Not sorry..." She chimed causing Seven to laugh harder.

"Please don't do that again. We thought something happened." V said evaporated.

"Sorry... not sorry." Nari continued still laughing moving toward the cabin. Her laughter was cut when foot caught a rock throwing her forward. A strong arm caught her before she could hit the ground. Opening her eyes she looked up at Luciel's face a flushed. It was that moment she got a good look at the hacker. He was about four inches taller than her, with endless gold eyes that bore into hers causing her to flush. His red curls moves in the light breeze. Only conclusion she could come up with was he was beautiful.

"Careful." He muttered helping her up right.

She listened carefully to the deep husk of His voice, truly listening to it. She felt his arm started the release his grip on her small frame when she started laughing. He raised a confused eyebrow.

"You're always picking me up when I'm down!" She spoke honestly watching a flush snake its way up his neck. As if she burned him his arm withdrew from her. She frown a bit at the loss of contact instantly missing his warmth. Realizing this Nari felt her cheek warm as she blushed under his stare, probably confusing the man before her further.

"Would you have preferred to have fallen?" He asked.

"Oh you know what I meant." She muttered sticking out her tongue with a wink before starting toward the cabin.

She laid a hand on V's arm as she muttered something with a small giggle and beaming smile. V nodded to Nari before her figure disappeared from Luciel's sight. Luciel's eyes met with V's before he followed behind her. He knew that look. It hadn't been one he himself has gotten directly, but he has seen enough movies to know what the mint haired man was thinking. Suddenly the situation felt like a soap opera. Luciel sighed picking the rock that tripped Nari before turning back toward the moon. He looked at the moon as he sighed. He was only human after


	4. Chapter 4

Yeeeessss!" Seven shouted pumping his fist into the air as he stood from his computer.

"To the victor go the spoils!" Nari yelled bouncing on her feet behind him eyes on the messenger.

Vanderwood looked at the pair as if they've completely gone mad at that point. They were dancing, celebrating together while holding a conversion in the chat room. V just laughing the pair from the couch as Seven started a two man conga line around the cabin. He had on hand on Nari s hip while the other typed on his phone. Nari danced inform of him typing as well.

"I. Am. A. GENIUS!" Seven shouted.

"Praise be to god sevens blessing!" Nari chimed guiding their two man conga line throughout the cabin.

The pair laughed as the made a full rotation of the small cabin. Once they made it back to Sevens computer he released his hole on the girl moving to sit inform of the computer. Scrunching his eyebrows together, he read the codes, typing feverishly.

"Huh, that's weird." He mumbled gaining the attention of his companions. "I can't boot Rika or that Hacker out. Damn."

"Can the other members read what has been said?" V asked urgently.

"Nah, that's save somewhere else. You and Nari will be able to see the past chat rooms, but the rest can't." Seven explained typing away at the code.

"Should we wait until Rika and the Hack no longer have access?" Nari asked taking a seat on the couch beside V.

"What do you think V?" Seven asked V. The mint haired man thought about it.

"Attempt to removed Rika and the hacker. If you can't we'll have no choice but to open the messenger." V decided and Seven hummed in agreement.

"Seven Zero Seven cyber defender is on the case!" Nari cheered causing Seven to release a throaty chuckle; it felt nice to have his own little cheerleader.

"That girl had faith in you Zero Seven, better not disappoint her." Vanderwood joked still looking away at images.

She laughed. "No pressure."

"Yeah no pressure." Seven mumbled while typing.

Luciel's eyebrow twitched as V and Nari sat together, too close together, on the couch talking and laughing. Every time V managed to gain a laugh from Nari he felt his heart get heavy. He wasn't supposed to be the jealous type. He wasn't supposed to fall for the cute girl he worked so hard to protect. It was V that was supposed to be the hero, yet just the thought of that made his blood boil with a rage he couldn't describe. He started pressing the keys of his keyboards with more force than necessary, audible to the others. It got silent as he continued with his small tantrum. Unable to hold his shit together he abruptly stood and stomped toward the entrance of the cabin.

"What! This isn't the time for you to be messing around!" Vanderwood yelled after him. Luciel answered him by slamming the cabin door behind him. Nari stared at the door before standing earning a questioning look from V.

"Somethings wrong." She mumbled making her way toward the door as V grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sure he just needed some air." V said. She looked at the man.

"Yeah Zero Seven just likes messing around." Vanderwood agreed with V. Nari s eyes moved from one man to the other.

"Somethings wrong." She repeated pulling her wrist from V, her action taking him by surprise.

"And if you both can't see that than I'm disappointed in both of you!" She snapped rushing toward the entrance.

She walked out gently shutting the door behind her. Luciel stood a few steps from the cabin back to her and his head tilted toward the night sky. "I didn't mean to worry you." He spoke softly not turning.

"Luciel are you okay?" She asked taking a few steps toward the man before her.

"No." He said simply. "But I can't do anything about it." She frowned at that.

He lowered his head to look at the ground, his shoulder shaking. Nari didn't know if he was crying or laughing. Concerned she closed the space between them grabbing on the back of his sweater, laying her forehead between his shoulder blades. She felt how his body tensed up at her contact, but he didn't push her away. Instead he pushed himself back into the girl accepting her comfort. Nari sighed bring her arms around his torso holding him to her, while her face remained hidden in his sweater. She allowed herself to inhale his scent. It was musky with a hint of honey, but clean. She buried her nose deeper into his sweater enjoying his smell.

"You're not alone." He tensed again as each word left her mouth.

"I have to be alone." He muttered bring a hand up to lay it across hers.

She shook her head on his back. "You'll never be alone." She argued holding him tighter causing him to chuckle sadly.

She knew this was dangerous for not only herself but him to. She had gathered that from all the warning looks, and reading between the lines. She knew she shouldn't, that he couldn't. It would be selfish on both of their parts, but strangely it didn't feel like a bad idea in her heart.

"Nari we can't. I'm dangerous." He whispered.

"Don't push me away." She half sobbed into his back holding on to him tighter.

"I have no choice. You deserve someone better than me." He sighed arguing more with himself.

"It's you." She confessed shattering his world with too simple words. She heard the air expelled from his lungs.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." He scolded her half-heartedly.

"It's you." Her cry was muffled into his back.

"And you call V stubborn." He countered bring his gold eyes back to the sky.

"I never denied being stubborn." She defended herself. Seven sighed removing her arms from around him. She was about to protest as he turned to face her. She shut her mouth as his eyes bore into hers. The intensity of them left her breathless.

"Come with me, let's go somewhere we don't have an audience." He whispered touching her jaw with his fingertips looking at the two bystanders in the window.

She moved her face into his touch before nodding. Luciel's eyes moved along her face before he grabbed her hand urging her to follow behind him. Her wiggled her fingers and Seven started to release his grip as she snaked her fingers between his lacing their hands together. In surprise Luciel stopped walking and turned toward the girl. She had her free hand covering her mouth as she hid her eyes under her hair. Not wanting to push the subject he tightened his grip on her hand and continued to guide them down a small trail away from the cabin. She walked in silence with her hand in his trusting him to guide her. A swarm of emotions assaulted her like rapid fire. Her heart felt heavy and like it would fail her with every step they took.

When Seven decided they were far enough from the cabin he turn to her. Her watery honey eyes glazed up toward his hues of gold. Her breath left her as she stood paralyzed by him standing in the moonlight. His eyes searched hers for confirmation, and hers showed every flicker of her emotions. Apparently he found the answer he was looking in her pool of brown because before she knew it she was pressed not so gently into the tree behind her. He had an arm above her and the other cupped her jaw, her eyes never left his.

His eyes where sad as they stared into hers; she frowned bring a hand up to brush her finger tips along his cheek bone. He flinched slightly as she gently stroked. He closed his eyes as she continued to carcass his face. Luciel swallowed thickly licking his dry lips. Nari cupped his cheek before running her thumb along his lips; he let out an uneven sigh before pressing a kiss into the pad of her thumb. She bit her lip as her eyes memorized every contour of his face as her other hand moved to lie on his neck. She used her thumb to rub soothing circles on the skin below his ear earning her a gasp before he opened his eyes again. The look he gave her pained her; there was love there, desire, but also pure sorrow.

Nari felt her eyes prickled with tears as she lend in and closed the gap. She pressed soft kisses to his lips and her hands held his face tight. He didn't respond, but he also didn't push away. She continued to press soft little kisses into his lip as she felt something wet hit her cheek. She didn't know if it was from him or if it was her own tears. She pressed her lips more firmly to his pressing her body close to him. She sighed into the kiss as she felt his lips press a firm pressure into hers. The arm that once was above her head fell to her side; before it looped around her lower back pulling her closer. She gasped at the action and Luciel took that as an invitation to slide his tongue between her lips. Shyly she brought her own tongue to meet his gaining her a throaty groan from him. He had his other hand intertwined on her hair as he held her head firmly on place as he deepened the kiss taking control. His tongue messaged hers causing her to softly moan at the sensation.

The sounds of a woman's screams caused both of them to pull away from the heated kiss, breathlessly bring them back from their daze. Their eyes didn't have a chance to meet as they heard a man groan in pain. Their eyes went wide as the both untangled themselves to run toward the commotion. Seven grabbed her hand firmly in his without a word dragging her behind him as he darted down the trail. Nari felt like her arm was going to be pulled from its socket as she attempted to keep up. Before she knew they stopped. V Was crouched into himself his hand holding his abdomen.

Her lungs burned and her chest heaved as she stared at the man in the middle of the path. There was blood, he was bleeding. "V!" She yelled running toward the man. She moved his hands to be sprayed with blood. " _Oh fuck!"_

"I'll run and get Vanderwood and the car!" Luciel yelled already running toward the cabin.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay V" she assured the man attempting to stop the bleeding with her hands. She winced as the blood pooled in her hand and down her arms. "Lay down!" She ordered helping the nearly conscious man to his back. The wound kept spilling pools of blood some even sprayed onto her face. Nari swiftly grabbed at her shirt pulling hard causing the buttons to pop off. She shrugged her shirt off earning another spray of blood down her as she pushed it into the wound. As she did so Seven drove up with the car.

"Holy shit!" Vanderwood yelled.

"Help her move him into the car!" Seven shouted moving beside her. She pushed harshly into V's would probably causing him much discomfort, but she had to slow the bleeding.

" _The bleeding just won't stop_." She growled watching her pale blue shirt slow turn red.

"I'll grab his shoulders, Vanderwood grab his legs, and Nari keep pressure on the wound!" Luciel commanded.

All three worked together to lay V along the back seat of the car. Nari followed suit crawling onto the man seating herself on his legs. She felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. She looked behind her to see Seven placing his sweater around her. V made a groan causing her to jerk her head back to the wound man.

Luciel soon started the car; racing threw the small trail fast than what could be considered safe. Vanderwood sat in the passenger seat routing threw the box of medical supplies. " _He's losing too much blood!"_ She yelled as she stared at her now red shirt. "Vanderwood is there still needles and a tube?" She hissed causing Vanderwood to turn and stare at her.

"There is, but I don't think it will help in this situation." He looked at her.

"My blood is O negative. I can give him blood directly from me." She hissed pressing even harder on the wound willing the blood to stop.

"What are you crazy lady!" He yelled.

"Give her the needles and the tube and help her!" Luciel yelled at his handler.

"Fine." Vanderwood muttered turning himself so she could relieve her hands from the wound. She took that moment to slip her arms into the sweater given to her. She was drenched in blood as she grabbed one needle while she felt her neck looking for the pulsing vein there. Once she located it she pressed the needle into it with a gasp of pain. She grabbed a piece of medical tap and placed it to hold it in place. She sighed with relief when blood started to drip from it. Next she grabbed V's arm and pressed another needle into it. Another direct hit to a vein caused her to sigh. Next she grab the tub attaching it to each of the needles. She allows her artery to push her blood freely down the tub into V's arm.

"You're kind of a badass." Vanderwood stated pressing his hand firmly to the wound.

Luciel was doing something with his phone as he drove. Nari would have scolded him if it was any other situation. "Everyone's back in the messenger!" He yelled as Nari resumed the task of applying pressure to the wound so Vanderwood could crawl back into the front seat. "Vanderwood take a picture so we can show everyone how dire the situation is." Seven tossed his phone at the other man.

"Uh... say cheese?" Vanderwood mutter snapping a clear picture. He showed it to Nari. "Is that good?"

She nodded as he sent a photo to the chat room. It showed Nari sitting atop of V, her body covered in drying blood as pressed her once blue shirt to the wound. It was also a clear shot of the tub connecting them while her life essence flowed into the wounded man. Only thing covering her was her now stained skirt that was hiked up her thighs because of how she was seated, her blue lacy bra and Sevens open sweater.

She heard her phone start to ping from the clasp on her hip as the other messaged about the picture. She bit her lips moving her eyes to meet with Sevens in the rear-view mirror.

"Good work Doctor." Luciel praised her whole heartedly as he moved his eyes back to the road. She released a gush of air as her eyes moved back to V.

"Jumin demands we head to dandelion." Vanderwood explained looking at Sevens phone.

"Perfect!" Nari chimed causing curious glanced from the two other men. "That's where my medical program is. I work there, they'll recognise me." She explained in a rush.

"Let Jumin know that's the hospital where Nari works, tell him to meet us there." Luciel told Vanderwood flooring the gas pedal as they hit the highway.

"Now everyone is freaking out about her being a doctor." Vanderwood sighed typing. "There are too many people to keep the conversion straight." With that the phone rang. "Cat mommy?"

Luciel took the phone from Vanderwood. "Jumin." He answered listening to the other man. "She is a surgical intern at dandelion." Seven explained not slowing his speed. "That's right; V would have been dead before we got there. Hmmmm. Your right she saved his life twice. Jumin I'm driving I have to hang up" with that he ended the call tossing the phone back to Vanderwood.

The sound of the Seven hitting the breaks alerted the stuff making the emergency room entrance of their arrival. Seven stepped out of the car as a team ran toward him. "I have a man who has been stabbed." He explained lowering the roof of the car opening the back door. Nari s eyes looked up to be met with her close co-workers.

"Nari!" She gasped taking in the sight.

"This isn't the time. I've given more blood than what's considered safe. His bleeding isn't slowing! Now move and book and OR!" She shouted as someone opened the door behind her.

"Doctor Choe has shown up with a man with a stab wound to the abdomen. She has directly given the man blood. I need an OR and as many O negative blood bags as available." The girl shouted not moving her eyes from Nari's

"Are you deaf?" Nari roared at the nurses staring at the situation. They all seemed startled and hurried.

"I have a stretcher!" A male voice shouted from behind her. MiU the lead general surgeon is already in the OR. Nari straddle his hips we'll move both of you. Hey you with the red hair, help me lift them!" He shouted and Nari s view of MiU was replaced with Luciel.

"Kai, are you sure? He isn't a doctor." MiU asked the man.

"Lift!" Seven yelled. In no time at all her and V where placed on the stretcher.

"Once they remove the needle from my neck I'll come find you." Nari yelled as the pushed her through the doors.

Luciel watched as the two were pushed inside the building. Vanderwood was still seated in the passenger side. Luciel took a deep breath before getting back in the car to move it.

The doctor named Kai had shown him to a hallway where he said he'd send Nari once she's available. He was informed they had Nari on a blood transfusion since she had given too mu blood. He handed Seven a bottle of orange juice explain it was for her when she came. Seven thanked the doctor before him before lending on the wall behind him. He had sent Vanderwood back to the cabin to collect the items they left there.

"Luciel." Seven looked up to see Jumin walking toward him.

"Well if it isn't Jumin Han. Long-time no see." He smiled despite his voice sounded strained.

"Where's Nari?" Jumin asked.

"Uh. She was with V but a doctor informed me they removed the tub from both of them, something about her losing too much blood, and her needing a blood transfusion herself, but that Nari will be here momentarily." He explained trying to unjumble his brain.

"I see." Jumin eyed the disgruntled man before him and Luciel dropped the bottle of juice. Sighing Jumin picked it up before the sound of footsteps caught his attention.

Turning the corner, Covered in blood, looking pale and weak. Sevens sweater still unzipped as Nari walked toward the men. Seven stood from the wall turning toward the girl. She now adorned a bandage on her neck. She took a few steps before losing her strength and falling down to her hands and knees. Without a second though Seven ran to her.

"Whoa. Careful Doctor." Seven said crouching in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes where unfocused.

"I feel numb." She mumbled struggling to stand. Luciel sighed watching her struggle. He stood helping the girl with him. He could feel how wobbly she was. He sighed looking at her before moving to zip the sweater up causing her to look down and flush.

"Wrap your arm around my neck I'll carry you." She flushed again looking at him. He sighed grabbing her arm placing around him as her scooped her up into his arms. Her other hand lowly grabbed the front of his shirt while she buried her face into his chest. Seven walked toward the other man.

"The room to the right that says 'medical personal only' is the intern lounge. We can go in there." She explained into his chest. She heard a second pair of footsteps start before them than she heard a door opened.

"Thanks Jumin." Seven muttered walking into the room.

"You should set her down in that chair and get her to drink this." Jumin order, Nari tightened her grip on Seven not wanting to be let go. Seven complied sitting himself in the cushioned chair keeping her placed in his lap.

"You need to at least drink the juice." Jumin muttered half scolding her.

Nari lift her head turning toward Jumin. Jumin raised an eyebrow at the duo but didn't comment and handed her the juice. She gladly took it from him and attempted to remove the cap. She breathlessly laughed. "I can't feel my fingers." She explained causing Luciel to reach around her grabbing the bottle. Effortlessly he opened the cap. "Jumin can you please hand be a straw?" She asked sweetly smiling at the CEO. Jumin complained setting it in the drink. Luciel held the bottle while she took a sip from it.

"Drink all of it." Seven scolded and she pouted but complied.

"I wish we would have met under better circumstance." She explained to Jumin as she laid her dizzy head back down on Sevens shoulder as he moved them slightly to set the now empty bottle on the table.

"I don't even know where to begin to thank you for everything you've done." Jumin explained in a warm tone. She moved her eyes toward him and smiled.

"There's no need I just did what I was trained to do." She explained blushing. Jumin moved to take a seat at the table.

"You're a mess." Seven cooed brushing sticky bangs from her face.

"Thanks." She muttered

"I don't live too far from hear. If you want we can go there and you can get cleaned up, maybe sleep." He suggested.

"But V!" She protested.

"He'll be in surgery for hours. Why don't you two go and I'll call when he's done." Jumin suggested and she bit her lip.

"The locker over there is mine. There should be a pink messenger back in it. I have spare cloths." She explained pointing at her locked. Luciel slipped out from under her and made his way toward the locker. Nari grabbed her phone and texted him the combo. Seven chuckled as he heard the ping of his phone pulling it from his pocket.

"You don't trust Jumin?" He questioned opening the locker.

"Weren't you the one who called me too trusting?" She defended herself with a huge grin trying not the laugh as he placed her bag on his shoulder. "Pink's your color!"

"Oh well thank you." He grinned walking toward the girl. She didn't miss Jumin's calculating eyes as he silently watched the pair.

"I still can't feel my legs." She confessed with a blush. Without warning Seven scooped her into his arms again.

"I'll message you later Jumin." Luciel stated as he walked out of the room.

Seven set her in the passenger seat and continued to fasten her seat belt. "Where is May Vanderwood the 3rd?" She asked him as he entered the car.

"She's on her way to the cabin to gather the equipment." He explained starting the car. She hummed turning on her phone.

 **Nari as entered the chat room  
Yoosung- OMG NARI!  
Zen- Nari!  
Jaehee- Welcome Nari  
Nari- It's so good to be back in the chat room!  
Zen- are you okay?  
Yoosung- yeah we heard you gave too much blood  
Nari- Im a woozy, but chances of me making a full recovery is 100%  
Jaehee- That's a relief. Are you still at the hospital?  
Nari- No, I'm headed to Sevens with him.  
Zen- You're going to Sevens?  
Yoosung- good at least we know you'll be safe.  
Zen- Yoosung you're missing the point. She a woman and he's a man... alone at his house all night.  
Yoosung- So?  
Yoosung confused emoji.  
Zen- Nari if anything happens, or if Seven does something to make you uncomfortable let me know! Jaehee- They are both adults...  
Yoosung- Wait how old are you?  
Nari- Korean age is 23  
Jaehee- oh wow I thought you'd be closer to my age seeing as you're a doctor.  
Nari- surgical intern. I'm still learning.  
Zen- Then you understand a man's biology. Please let me know if something happens.  
707 ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM  
Nari- Don't text and drive!  
707- Nah, I got this.  
Nari- Your speeding.  
707- So?  
707 confused emoji  
Zen- Don't do anything funny Seven!  
707- I'm a funny guy.  
Zen angry emoji  
Zen- why you!  
Nari- Calm down Zen. I trust Seven.  
707- Hear that Zen  
707- Nari  
707- trusts  
707- me.  
Nari- you just ran a red-light...  
707- Thought you said you trust me babe!  
Nari- ...  
707- what?  
Zen- babe?  
Zen- WHY THE HE'LL ARE YOU CALLING HER BABE!  
Zen- I MEAN IT DON'T DO ANYTHING FUNNY!  
Nari- there it is.  
Yoosung- hahaha I was waiting for it too!  
Jaehee- They are both adults...  
707- yeah Zen  
707- you hear that  
707- we are both adults  
Nari- You almost hit a squirrel  
707- Liar!  
Nari- (insert subject change)  
Zen- I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable it's just I'm a man so I know.  
Yoosung- I MEAN if they love each other is it really an issue.  
Zen- I thought Nari was in LOVE with V!  
Jaehee- I thought so too.  
Nari- WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME BEING IN LOVE WITH V!  
Yoosung- So you're not denying being in love with Seven!  
707- ...  
Jaehee- Luciel?  
707 has left the chatroom  
Yoosung- huh he left.  
Zen- Don't run away!  
Zen angry emoji  
Nari- Things are just tense. Excuse me.  
NARI HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM **

"What's wrong?" She asked turning her phone off.

"It's nothing." He stated staring at the road.

"Don't lie." She muttered grabbing his hand pulling it toward her. His eyes stayed glued on the road as he turned the wheel with one hand.

"This is a mistake." He mumbled. "Being with me isn't the kind of life you want."

"You don't get to make my choices Saeyoung." She spoke surely kissing his knuckle.

"God! My name sounds so good leaving those pretty lips of yours." He whined looking sideways at her. She smiled blushing.

"It honestly was a leap of faith there." She confessed causing him to laugh.

"It worked." He confirmed.

"I'll follow you anywhere. Even if everything around us seems hopeless please know that." She assured him catching him off guard causing the car to jerk.

"Don't say things like that so easily." He scolded her while running his thumb across her lips pulling then apart with a smile on his face.

"It's not like I say these things to anyone else." She muttered with a lovely blush on her face.

"Then I won't take them lightly." He whispered


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Sevens bunker without much trouble. Seven stepped in first helping Nari walk since her legs where still feeling like jelly. "I'll start the shower... wait you can't stand. But a bath won't do you caked in blood..." Seven pondered sitting her on the couch, her pink messenger bag still over his shoulder.

"Why don't you get some soap and water and help me wash away some of the blood." She suggested and he nodded.

"Good plan." He started toward the kitchen.

"Or you could just shower with me." She suggested causing him to choke on air.

"Nari." He warned and she giggled.

"You shy?" She continued to tease. He just stood there eyeing her warnings. "Oh I know! You're a virgin right!" Her bluntness causing him to bursting into a fit of coughing again.

"Are you telling me you're not?" He couldn't help but ask. She glared at him as he evaded her question.

"I'm a physician I've seen a naked man before." She stated evading the question.

"Bowl of water with soap." He finalized. She laughed to herself. He was fun to tease and watching as he externally debated the options was priceless. He walked over to her eyeing her. "Take off the sweater." He set the cloths and soapy water on the coffee table.

"Oh but I'm only wearing a bra under it." She teased with a grin. He sighed grinning himself.

"You're a tease." He grumbled tugging the zipper down and slid the sweater from her shoulders setting it aside. He positioned himself on the floor in front of her.

"Says I'm the tease. Strips me." She joked watching as his eyes drank in her breast hidden under her once pretty bra.

"You're funny tonight." He accused dipping a cloth into the bowl of warm soapy water. Her breath hitched when he gently applied it to the skin above her bust in small circles.

"I'm a funny girl." She quoted him from the earlier chatroom earning a laugh. He rinsed the cloth before whipping it along her stomach causing her muscles to tighten at the touch. She was enthralled with the way his eyes study her reactions to his touch. She hadn't seen this side of him before. The lazy flirting and tender tone of his voice made her heart race.

"You're beautiful." It was her turn to break into a coughing fit.

"Uh... thanks?" She was flustered causing the man in front of her to laugh.

"This blood is really caked on there." He muttered rubbing a little harder trying to rid her creamy skin from the stains. She could barely hold her end of the conversion. She was blushing and his touches where distracting her.

"It's worse because it thick and dry." She explained her eyes meeting his. He gave her a soft smile and she bit her lip. Taking it as an invitation he leaned forward contacting his lip to hers. She gasped at the sudden contact, completely unprepared for the intimacy.

"I might just dunk you a couple times in the tub." He said against her lips. "Because this plan isn't working either." She smiled reading between the lines. She smiled while she felt her cheeks heat up as she pressing her lips to his again.

"What do you mean? I'm kind of liking this plan." She teased as he pulled away shooting her another warning look. She knew a line was drawn there, and she respected his boundaries.

"I'm sure I can manage a shower. I'm not feeling woozy anymore." She suggested as he stood. "So this means you totally dig me right?" She teased earning a pillow thrown at her head.

"God help me." He said dramatically staring at the ceiling. She laughed in turn.

 **707 has entered the chatroom  
707- god have mercy on me.  
707 evaporated emoji  
Jumin- what did you do now  
Zen-NO funny business!  
Yoosung- what's up?  
707- gods testing me  
707- or gods tormenting me  
Nari has entered the chatroom  
707- ...  
Zen- he didn't try anything funny did He!?  
Jumin- good evening Nari  
Yoosung- Nari sup?  
Nari- Relaxing  
707- Don't drop your phone in the tub.  
Zen shock emoji  
Zen- You're at his house... in the bath...  
Nari- So?  
Yoosung- I dropped my phone in to toilet once.  
Nari- lololol Yoosung you're so cute.  
Yoosung wink emoji  
Zen- you shouldn't be on the phone while bathing.  
Jumin- I do it  
Zen- ...  
707- lord have mercy on my mortal soul  
Nari- Seven are you okay?  
707- god I have accepted your trials  
Yoosung- ...  
Yoosung- I think Sevens broken.  
Nari- oh yeah Jumin  
Nari- any word on V?  
Jumin- he's still in surgery  
Yoosung- he's going to be okay right?  
707- forgive me father for my sins  
Zen- They are forgiven as long as Nari keeps her innocence.  
Jumin- WHO made you god  
Nari- lololol who says I'm innocent?  
Zen surprised emoji  
Yoosung surprise emoji  
Jumin- it's really none of their business Nari  
707- GOD PLEASE!  
707- IS THIS DIVINE PUNISHMENT?  
707- I mean she is divine...  
707- I MEAN...  
Zen- That's it I'm going over there!  
Jumin- do you even know his address?  
Jumin- I don't see how it's any of your business  
Zen- You don't get it because your asexual  
Jumin- They are cute together- is this what one calls Shipping?  
Yoosung surprised emoji  
Zen surprised emoji  
707 surprised emoji  
707- Jumin gap moe increased by +2  
Yoosung- So they are a thing!  
Yoosung- Seven I'm your best friend how come you didn't tell me first!  
707- I have no idea what's going on anymore  
Nari- GOD SEVEN!  
707- LOL  
707- Don't worship my confusion!  
Yoosung- common give us the dirt  
Zen- ... how did the hacker manage to run off with the princess.  
707- more like the princess ran off with the hacker  
Nari- Makes for a more interesting story  
707- That's for sure  
Yoosung surprise emoji  
Zen surprise emoji  
Rika has enter the chatroom.  
707- GOD PLEASE listen for I am only a man!  
Yoosung- I don't get the big deal  
Yoosung confused emoji  
Nari- Yoosung's so cute gah!  
Zen- Naris cute for think Yoosung doesn't understand the issue  
707- she's faking innocence to the subject too...  
Nari- Don't sell me out!  
Rika- chatroom still as lively as ever.  
Rika- I'm so happy that hasn't changed  
Zen- no fucking way  
Yoosung- RIKA!  
707- not right now please.  
Rika- in that's awfully rude Luciel  
Nari- pffft  
707- yeah pffft  
Nari- he said please  
Rika- because that made it less rude.  
Yoosung- Rika you're really here!?  
Rika- Yoosung I've missed you!  
Yoosung- I've missed you too!  
707- Nari are you okay I heard noise.  
Nari- I'm fine ^^  
Rika- I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye Yoosung.  
Zen- Yoosung remember what everyone said.  
Yoosung- but it's Rika!  
Jumin- a doctor wishes to give me an update.  
Jumin Han has left the chatroom  
Nari- Ahahaha I believe I'm stuck  
707- what do you mean you're stuck?  
Yoosung- can everyone stop and acknowledge that Rika's here  
Zen- I'm on my way to get you Yoosung  
Zen has left the chatroom.  
Rika- my, it seems everyone is running away from me.  
Nari- Rika did you stab V?  
Rika- I knew he'd survive I didn't stab him deep  
Nari- Rika you need professional help...  
Yoosung- Rika...  
707- inserts picture of Nari saving V  
707- he would have died if Nari... She nearly bled herself dry to save him!  
Rika has left the chatroom  
Yoosung- you didn't have to chase her off.  
707- She nearly killed two of our members!  
Yoosung has left the chatroom  
Nari- kinda sexy when you defend me  
707- god please  
707- I bag you  
707- mercy  
Nari- I'm still stuck  
707- I'll be there in one moment  
707 has left the chatroom  
Nari has left the chatroom **

Luciel turned off his phone muttering to himself as he rubbed his face. She was stuck. Naked. In his bathtub. God had no mercy left for him. He groaned mentally preparing himself to rescue Nari. He heard laughed coming from the bathroom. He stood raising an eyebrow as the laughter didn't fade as he approached. He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Super awkward!" Nari yelled.

"Are you okay?" He asked praying she was, that way he didn't need to go save the naked girl in his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm also dressed!" She yelled to his relief. He slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the bathroom floor stuck between the tub and toilet. She was dressed in a deep blue sweater that was tight and clung to her figure but was lose around the collar falling off one of her creamy shoulders and beige skirt while black thigh high socks adorned her legs. Her hair was damp but once again shinny and clean as it laid about her figure. Luciel smiled to himself, she was too cute.

"Did your legs give out again?" He asked and she blushed nodding reaction her hands out for him to help her up. Luciel laughed taking her hands in his helping her lift herself from the floor.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"You're too cute." He muttered more to himself. She smile only grow as she stepped past him leaving the bathroom.

"Well, you're hot so..." She muttered as she continued her way back toward the living room. Luciel stood there for a moment with a huge grin on his face before following the petite brunette.

"You should get some rest." He suggested leaning against the door frame to the living room.

"What about you?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"I need to work. Rika and that damn Hacker are still in the chatroom. We need to end this." He stated earning a small frown.

"Can't we end this peacefully?" She asked brows scrunching together in worry.

"Jumin, Jaehee, and myself intend to end this as peacefully as we can." He explained in a reassuring voice. "Our plan is to fully recover the messenger, get Rika the professional help she needs, and Vanderwood will take the hacker to the agency."

"The agency sounds worse than a prison." She scoffed eyes moving to the floor. "I don't think he deserves that. Actually neither do you!" There was a fire in her eyes as they met with Sevens. He smiled sadly as he opened his arms for the girl. Nari took the invitation walking into his embrace resting her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Divine punishment for my sins." He told her kissing the top of her head. She pushed herself closer to the man. "I'm not someone who deserves to have anything."

"You deserve everything." She muttered earning her a sad throaty laugh from Seven.

"In my line of work I'm not allowed to have an identity, friends, or family." He explained sadly stroking her hair softly. "I'm dangerous."

"Stop pushing me away." She growled into his chest.

"The fact you're in my arms proves otherwise." He stated.

"Emotionally you're pushing me away. Stop it." She looked up into the gold pools above her.

"I just want you to think this through." He whispered looking down at her. He ran his fingers along her cheek bone. The fire and passion in her eyes was gorgeous.

"I could never regret being with the person I like." She spoke fiercely causing a gush of wind to leave Luciel.

"I don't get how you can say things like that so easily." He muttered feeling the blush on his face a neck. "Subject change- You're going to sleep and I'm going to work."

"I want to be near you." She confessed looking down blushing.

"I'll work on the computer in my room if it won't bother you." She perked up.

"Deal!" She exclaimed holding her hand out to seal the deal. Luciel smiled at the girl warmly before closing the space between them. He stole another kiss from her swiftly before scooping her up. She just giggled as she was whisked away. He dropped her on the bed earning a huff from her. She pretended to be mad pulling the covers over herself. He chuckled watching her situate herself for sleep. He flicked the light switch off walking toward the computer in the corner.

"Sweet dreams Nari" he whispered booting up his computer

"Good night Saeyoung." She mumbled almost to sleep. Luciel just smiled to himself as he listened to her breathing even out. There was a jolt that went threw him every time she used his real name. The count was now three and each time it had been a big moment of growth for him. Luciel looked over at the slumbering girl on his bed with a generally happy smile on his face, before he turned back to his computer to work.

Luciel stood in his garage helping Vanderwood with the equipment. Vanderwood hadn't been please that he had brought Nari back to his place with him, but had understood the woman needed to get cleaned up a sleep after the events that night. The sun was rising, but so was uneasiness with Mint Eye. He felt pressured from all sides. Jumin was willing to take care of it by any means necessary, Nari water peace, V was still in surgery, and Vanderwood didn't care as long as they secured that Hacker.

"I have to head out for another job." Vanderwood explained setting the things inside the living room. "Remember I get a car and 3 months of work completed on time Zero Seven." Vanderwood sternly told the Hacker.

"Oh course. Thanks." Luciel set the items he was carrying himself down looking at the surprised expression on his handlers face.

"Whoa don't get all sentimental on me." Vanderwood blabbered causing Seven to smile.

"Keep Nari a secret." Seven warned in a playful tone.

"Yeah that girl… She is something though. "Vanderwood muttered crossing his arms."I'll keep her a secret as long as you finish your work on time." Vanderwood also warned.

"Sounds fair." Seven agreed to the terms. Vanderwood sighed walking toward the door

"Worse case she's a trained medic so the agency would take her." Vanderwood explained walking out of the house. His words makes Luciel's blood freeze in his veins.

The sound of a door opening and another one closing caught his attention. He frowned it had only been three hours since she went to sleep. He made his way down to the door frame connecting the living room to the hallway. He leaned against it waiting for Nari to exit the bathroom. He watched the door open as she stepped out into the hall turning to the living room before letting out a yelp and grabbing her chest.

"You have to stop doing that!" She yelled breathlessly. Seven watched her in amusement.

"You should be sleeping." He scolded earning a half glare from the woman before him.

"Sorry if nature called... jeez." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"You're forgiven." Seven cheekily grinned at her earning another glare from the woman.

"Luciel..." She started staring at the ground biting at her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't mean to do it but it's either interrupted important conversion, or listen for a cue that means it's safe to make your presence known!" She clambered apologising for eavesdropping again. He eyes the flustered girl before him before chuckling.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." He had scolded, she looked at him.

"But that time it sounded important and I really had to pee!" She explained waving her arms around.

"Calm down I'm not mad." He assured her walking toward her. She watched him as he approached. "Im sure you gathered how dangerous it is for us to be together."

"It was information I was already aware of." Nari stated bluntly." it doesn't change my decision, or my feels toward you." She confessed eyes staring into his with her resolve.

"Since you're awake would you mind helping me?" Luciel said after a moment of deliberation.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied eager to be of help.

"How fast does it take you to mesmerize something?" He questioned placing his hand on her hips. She in turn moved hers to lie upon his chest.

"Uh, fast I guess..." She was unsure how to respond to that.

"Good because you're going to run some code for me." He stated matter-of-factly to her leading her toward his work room with the grand computers.

"Uh... yeah okay?" She asked confessed with her new task.

"I'll give you a couple lines to type continuously." He explained and her eyes light up.

"Luciel do you a book on algorithms?" She asked basically bouncing. She had an idea.

"I do..." He answered.

"Let me read it and I could try to come up with my own. It might just confuse the Hacker if there is another attacking that doesn't seem from either side." She suggested earn a huge grin from Seven.

"You think you'll be able to?" He wanted to confirm her abilities.

"I won't be any good, you'll have to hack in for me to do it, but my horrible skill might confuse him enough to take his attention from you." She said with a laugh as Luciel ran into another room.

"Call Jaehee so the intelligence unit doesn't attack you once we get you in." He orders from the other room.

"Roger!" She yelled turning her phone on. She opened the app and pressed on Jaehee's contact information. She brought the phone to her ear listening to the dial tone ring. Luciel returned with a text book handing it to her.

"Good morning Nari." A melodic voice answered.

"Good morning Jaehee!" Nari chimed following Seven more into the computer room.

"Are you doing alright?" Jaehee asked. Nari smiled at the concern.

"Oh yes. I'm feeling much stronger." She explained as she sat in the chair Luciel pulled out for her.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Jaehee sighed with relief.

"Jaehee, I came up with a plan that Luciel thinks might work to completely recover the messenger." Nari started to explain as she opened the coding book on her lap.

"Oh?" Jaehee replied in surprise.

"When you see a third hacker enter the code, don't attack me, alright" Nari explained to the other woman's confusion.

"I was unaware you could hack." She stated

"Hahaha, I can't that's the point. Wouldn't you be confused how someone without any skill got in?" Nari explained.

"Oh! You're the distraction. I believe I understand now." Jaehee confirmed.

"I'm going to study, but when you notice me tell the United not to attack me." Nari explained looking at Luciel who was typing away at the code himself.

"Very well. I pray this plan works." Jaehee murmured into the phone.

"If it doesn't at least we tried." Nari agreed. "Don't work too hard."

"You both as well. Tell Luciel I'll be in contact." Jaehee said.

"I will. Nari over and out!" Nari chimed ending the call. "Jaehee said she'll call You later." She told the man on the computer next to her.

"This plan is ridiculous." He muttered with amusement.

"But that's why I might work!" Nari defended her plan, eyes reading the book before her. Gibberish would be the only way to explain what she was looking at. She sighed bring her legs up to use them as a table to lay the book on while she sunk further into the chair. Her legs pressed together and her feet not to reveal her underwear.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" She asked trying to understand what she was trying to read. Luciel tossed a note book and a pen at her.

"Thanks." She muttered after being a bull's eye.

Luciel continued his half-hearted attack on the other hacker waiting for Nari to attempt to learn the very basics of coding. The plan could work, he remembered when there appeared to be two hackers on the other end and how confusing that was. He had to admit she was a genius in her own weird little way. He looked over that girl who was busy reading and taking notes quietly beside him. She looked cute concentrating on the work before her. She mostly looked confused as she had to back track in the book once and awhile, but the way her eyes lit up when she understand was mesmerising. Every once and awhile she got stuck and had to ask him to explain something, which was adorable and gave Luciel a sense of pride he was able to teach her. She wasn't lying she caught on fast and then moved on.

"I need brain food!" She eventually complained about the lack of food consumption.

"Well little lady it's your lucky day! The special menu day is... wait for it." He stopped talking for a moment watching her unamused tired eyes on him. He tapped his desk in a drum roll. "THE HACKER SPECIAL!"

"Aka Honey Budda chips and PhD pepper." She mumbled still watching him.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. You are CORRECT!" He yelled standing up. "It's honestly they only thing I have for food." He explained walking toward the door.

"I'll just take a glass of water." She stated looking back to the book.

"What fiend wouldn't pair PhD pepper with their HB CHIPS!" He gasped at the girl.

"I don't really like carbonated drinks." She explained writing something down.

"But at the cabin you drank some." He accused.

"I'll drink it once and awhile, or with alcohol, but I don't really like the feeling of it on my throat." She reasoned with him still taking notes.

"Water it is!" He exclaimed leaving the room.

 **Nari has entered the chatroom  
Nari- Seven is a unicorn can comfort 100%  
Jaehee- do I dare ask  
Yoosung confused emoji  
Nari- He couldn't concentrate  
Jaehee- He should be working  
Yoosung- Yeah but he probably just needed a brake  
Nari- But it's the reason he couldn't concentrate that makes him a unicorn  
Jaehee confused emoji  
Yoosung confused emoji  
Nari- insert photo of Seven braiding Nari s hair into twin tails.  
Nari- He couldn't concentrate because my hair needed to be French braided apparently  
Yoosung- lololol  
Jaehee- THIS ISN'T THE TIME LUCIEL!  
Nari- And now I can't concentrate on studying because he's braiding my hair  
Yoosung- I thought you were done with school?  
Nari- I'm only an intern I'm always studying  
Jaehee- any News?  
Nari- we'll call you  
Yoosung- I feel left out  
Nari- He just finished I gotta get back to work  
Nari has left the chatroom **

"Feel better now?" She asked looking over her shoulder to the man tying the second braid at the base of her skull leaving two lose pig tails.

"Now I kinda wanna do your make-up." He stated with turning her chair so she could face him.

"Then I won't get this done!" She argued pointing to the pages of notes and coding textbook.

"But you're eyes are so pretty I want to dazzle them up." He argued back smirking at the blush on her cheeks. He pulled some hair out around her bangs and face to frame her features.

"Seriously Luciel if I'm going to be any help to you I gotta study!" She continues to argue.

"I believe in you. Please." His voice softens and he gave her a pout.

" _Oh fuck it all! Fine you can do my make-up_." She growled in English at the man who used an unfair tactic. His face lit up with a huge small as he ran from the room, only to return a moment later with a huge case in hand. She rolled her eyes at him as he used his arm to clear a space for it on the desk.

"This is really fun." He stated with glee in his voice as he opened his make-up kit.

"Sure I'll take a nap while you go to work." She half joked closing her eyes. Nari giggled slightly as she felt a make-up sponge start patting her skin. She cracked an eye open to see Seven concentrating on his masterpiece, her face. He noticed her eye peaking at him and he shot her a huge smile before resume his menstruations. She flushed opening both eyes to examine the face close to hers. No matter how many times she gazes at him she finds herself getting lost in his beauty. His face was slightly round but he had a strong jawline. His lips weren't thin but not necessarily full either. His nose was straight and sharp. But to her his most striking feature was those yellowish gold eyes of his. They contrasted with his red making them seem endless. It was those eyes he couldn't hide his emotions behind, it was those eyes that told her silently just how precious she is to him. Nari smiled at him bring her hand up to brush his curls from his eyes. He moved his face enough to press light kisses to her wrist

"You know..." She started as Sevens eyes met hers curiously. "You're really sweet... when you want to be." He just chuckled.

"Nari, you're too cute." He replied "Close your eyes." She did as commended of her as she felt brushes run across her eye lids. She smiles as it tickled her slightly.

After an half an hour he deemed her a masterpiece, Nari rolled her eyes as he grabbed the mirror to show her his work. To her surprise he did a really good job, she was contoured with a catered liner effect while as adorned glaze lashes shaping her eyes. Her lips where glossy with a nude shade that complimented her pale creamy complexion. She was dazzled when she barely recognized herself. This make up look was much more skilled than her usual everyday work.

"Oh wow!" She mumbled to herself turning her face to see different angles.

"You're gorgeous!" He agreed with a beaming smile.

"I feel embarrassed that your make-up skills are better than mine." She sighed before looking up at him.

"I could teach you." He offered and she smiled.

"Sure after you teach me to code well enough to complete our current mission." She muttered turning her chair to resume studying.

"Oh shoot! Hahaha he's into my firewall again." Luciel laughed staring at his computer typing like lightning. Nari sighed rolling her eyes before resuming her own work.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still early into the morning, nearly noon when Nari deemed herself ready for the task at hand. Luciel dubbed her the confusion agent with one goal, fuck everything up and distracted the enemy. She sighed looking over her notes. She didn't understand everything, but she did understand enough. She worked up her own formula to build a firewall within Luciel's so the hacker got confused enough to attack her leaving Seven to swoop in for the kill. If it worked the chatroom would be hacker and Rika free.

Nari watched was Luciel leaned over her from behind and started typing on the screen. She blinked as the fast green text scrolled up the screen and Seven typed fast to keep up. She swallowed not sure if she'd be able to do this. She was trapped between his arms and the computer half listening to what he was explaining to her. She'd nod here and there but honestly it was mostly gibberish to her.

"You're in wreak havoc!" He exclaimed allowing his fingers to be replaced by hers. She let out a sigh of relief that the code didn't actually scroll it was the speed of Luciel's typing that caused it.

"Agent 606 is on the job!" She exclaimed starting to type a few lines of code she memorized earlier to Luciel's amusement. He just chuckled before moving to his own computer.

"Let's hope your god awful coding really does throw him off." Seven teased watching her on his own screen. She watched as codes started scrolling at an alarming rate on her screen. He's fast and she wouldn't be able to keep up. Biting her lip she cut off her thoughts and focused on the lines of code she knew and started typing. The more she typed the faster she was getting, she saw Sevens codes and after only a dozen lines she could input a few of her own.

"Nerd!" She muttered trying to keep up with him with her own codes. He snorted and slowed his typing to allow her to keep up. Nari didn't miss the impatient tapping of his fingers as he waited for a few lines of her own to scroll up the screen. She gazed at one of the cheat notes biting her thumb before she frantically started typing. He whistled as she picked up her speed and successfully placing her own fire wall. She watched as he countered bit not fully breaking her code apart. They both ignored the pings from the messenger as the other realized the changes in the chatroom.

Nari gasped as new lines of code started to attack hers, Seven groaned and half attacked her too. Working off of memory she hurried her own fingers to counter her own attacks. She side glanced at Luciel as her fingers continued to move to write the same five lines of code over and over. He had an amused grin on his face as he watched their battle ceasing his own attack on her. She smiled softly before throwing in a guard and another wall of protection on herself... with a frantic lines of broken code started to appear she knew she at the hackers full attention when Seven started typing again. He was in another program on a different computer as he secretly attacked Ray and continues to half ass attack her on another. She was amazed he could code two different things on two different screens at the same time. His fingers fluttered about two keyboards as his gaze shifted from one screen to another. His eyebrows fused together as he concentrated at his task. Beautiful.

Nari smirked as she changed her tactic starting a whole new line of code. The others lines got more hectic as their phone buzzed and dinged in an unrelenting choir. She knew everyone was confused as to what was happening. Nari continued her typing with one hand as she lifted her phone and logged into the chatroom for a brief second.

 **Nari has entered the chatroom  
Nari- Luciel noticed the third hacker and is working on removing them. Everything is under control!  
Nari has left the chatroom. **

She smirked hoping that would release supposition that the third hacker is her. She glanced at Luciel who raised a curious eyebrow but didn't say anything as she worked her fingers like lightning.

After repeatedly typing the same 20 lines of code she really didn't have to think about it much anymore. It was like muscle memory at this point. Her fingers where getting stiff and sore. She gritted her teeth to bear it as she moved her fingers at an impressive speed. The hacker was clearly confused when he finally booted her out to have Luciel pause his sneak attack and re-enter her so she could build the same sad fire wall again. If Nari wasn't so focused she would have laughed at the situation. She was basically telling the opposing hacker to look at her right hand so he didn't see what her left one was doing. She snorted at he own thoughts gaining a glace from the redhead beside her. She shook her head and continues typing away.

"We did it. You can stop now." Luciel spoke with a light chuckle. Nari blinked and she gazed at the screen. He was right the hacker was no long attacking her code. She was so concentrated she didn't even notice that Luciel had removed Rika and Ray from the code and messenger. She halted her aching fingers and brought them to her lap at she turned her gaze to him slowly. She laughed whole heartily.

"Sorry I didn't noticed Ahaha~" She sang out looking into his eyes

"Now I've got to clean up your mess and add new algorithm to the messenger." He informed her turning back to his computers. Nari brought her fingers up and flexed them repeatedly wincing as the stiff digits fought against her wishes. "Good job Zero Six~" he cooed softly with a warm smile on his lips.

"I can't feel my fingers!" She informed him causing him to bark a laugh.

She frowned slightly trying to force her poor little fingers to move. They cramped and ach caused Nari to gasp out in pain as she felt her tendons in her hand spasm and tighten together. Luciel turned to the girl grabbing her hand swiftly and started messaging the muscles in her hand under his strong thumb.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not use of hours of repeated typing." He mumbled focusing on the cramp causing her pain. She whimpered and whines as his thumbs rubbed into it releasing the knot.

"It's- eck-" She shut one eyes in pain. "Okay, my ludicrous plan worked." Nari explained sighing as he worked the knot out feeling relief flow from her hand. Luciel smiled bring her hand up to his mouth placing a light kiss on it before releasing her and moving back to his computer.

"I think whatever you typed into the chatroom helped too..." He trailed off adjusting his position as be opened the messenger app.

"We should order food." She mumbled checking the time it's closing in on five pm.

"On it." He rolled holding his phone to his ear to place an order at a nearby sushi join. Naris mouth water as he spoke on the phone. To distract her from the dull hunger she checked her phone. She had 33 missed calls and 41 text messages. She sighed while reading through them.

"Oh V's out of surgery!" She gasped in surprise before reading more of Jumin's messages. "And Jumin wants to end things with Mint eye." She mumbled that part as anxiety swelled on her chest.

"Yeah Vanderwood messaged me asking me to secure the other hacker." Luciel told her and she frowned.

"I'm going with You!" She muttered and he frowns.

"No." His voice was definite and didn't leave room for further discussion. Nari frown and pressed more.

"Ray is obsessed with me! If I talk to him he might come without a struggle!" Nari tried to reason. Her blood ran cold at the look he shot her.

"More reasons for me to leave you here! It's dangerous. No!" He barked in an unkind vitriolic tone.

"Would you please just listen to me?" Naris own tone held venom.

"Nari!" She flinched as his fist hit the desk. "No!" His voice rose with an acrimonious undertone. Nari stubbornly raised her eyes to his refusing to back down. He raised a challenging eyebrow willing her to press him further on the subject. Oh she took was going to take him up on that challenged.

"I'm a skilled and well trained medic in trauma related injury!" There she played her Trump card causing his eyebrows to scrunch as he debates her words.

"My answer still stands! If I have to leave with Jumin and an army of body guards to keep you in place I will!" He threatened and she scoffed.

"It's like I wouldn't be unhelpful. Think about It! The hacker feels a bond with me! I'm a skilled medic and trained for trauma! JUST FUCKING TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Nari basically screeched the last part as her body shook. She was angry and losing her temper

"No." Luciel repeated in a scathing tone before turning his eyes back to the computers. Nari raised a frustrated growl as she stood abruptly stomping out of the room.

"My fucking god you're irritating!" She hissed over her shoulder as she slammed the door behind her.

Nari made her way to the bedroom before flopping herself down face first into the pillows. She broke basically screaming as her sobs escaped. It was a tearless attack. Nari was so worried she held her breath trying to keep herself from being sick. Her vision swam as she thought about all the possibilities of his mission. She gasped for air as most of them ended with him hurt... or worse.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Nari, we have to get going to the hospital... we can stop for the sushi on the way." Luciel spoke loudly threw the door.

Nari blinked wide eyed at the door before moving her shacking body from the bed. She braced herself with quite deep breaths to regain her composer before facing the man on the other side of the door. One step. Two step. And then her hand was on the handle. With a frown and eyes averted to the floor she turned the door knob and opened the door. To her surprise he wasn't there. Blinking in confusion she looked about the hall finding no traces of him.

"You ready to go?" Luciel's deep voice caused her to jump while she let out a surprise squeak. She shot the man a glare as she walked past him making her way toward the garage.

Nari walked into V's room... well more like she stormed. Thing went from horrible to worse while confined in his car with him. She watched as V and Jumin ceased their conversion as she enters with Luciel a step behind her. She seated herself into an empty chair beside the bed crossing her legs and arms refusing to glace toward the redhead. V and Jumin examined the duo carefully trying to decipher the current mood. She turned to look at V and offered him a forced smile. He raised a graceful mint eyebrow in return.

"Nari, enough... please!" Luciel begged with a sharp tone. She ignored him in stride as she flipped through V's medical charts she stole along the way.

"Uh... Hello." V greeted in a kind voice flustered by the mood of the new comers.

"Nari?" Seven called her, she continued to read not acknowledge the hacker.

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Discomfort?" Nari asked in a sweet voice still reading the chart.

"No, I feel fine." V informed her and she nodded turning the page.

"Oh so you moved from screaming at me to utterly ignoring me?" Luciel accused leaning against the wall. "Grow up!" He snapped those biting words. Nari continued to read the chart as she kept a stoic poker face.

"The surgery went really well. Your white blood cell count is growing." She sighed smiling closing the chart and setting it on the table beside her.

"I heard you gave me blood. Thank you." V thanked her softly eyes moving down.

"It was nothing. I just did what I was trained to do!" She assured him with a sweet smile.

"You both seem to be having a disagreement." Jumin concluded causing Nari to look him.

"Understatement." Nari agreed looking away and she heard Luciel sigh.

"My answer isn't going to change." Luciel stated and she audibly growled causing the two bystanders to look at her in surprise.

"I'm older than you! Stop treating me like a child! Stop treating like I'm too naive to understand the situation!" Nari snapped. He barked a mocking laugh that made her blood boil.

"Says the girl that willing allowed herself to be kidnapped and taken to a religious cult!" He mocked her. She stood glaring at the redhead.

"You think I was willing! You think I wasn't scared that some stranger called me. That they knew who I was! They knew my address. I was scared and I choose to not fight back in hopes they wouldn't injure me. I wasn't safe! I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID!" Nari words left acid on her tongue as their venom sank into him. His eyes widen slightly, so slightly she was sure the two other men didn't take notice. However she did notice the two older men taken aback at her use of profanity. She flushed in embarrassment to having an audience, though her gaze of Luciel didn't fail her.

"My answer is still no." He replied bluntly his eyes bore into hers. Molten gold was melting into boiling honey.

"If you get injured I can fix you!" Nari growled between her teeth and his eyebrow twitched.

"What if you get injured? Who will fix you?" Luciel's voice warmed near the end as he closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not a chance I'm going to take. I'm trained for missions like this." He tried to reason with the upset woman who was scared for his safety.

"And I've trained to save lives!" She countered earning another glare from the redhead.

"Fine, Jumin, I request you put a security detail on Nari. Make sure she doesn't follow me when I go deal with the hacker." Luciel told Jumin who nodded his head while texting on his phone.

"I swear to god, Luciel, if you don't return uninjured I'm going to wreak havoc!" She warned him sitting back down in her chair not missing the slight smile on Luciel's lips.

"When do you plan to take care of the other Hacker?" Jumin asked cutting in.

"Soon, it's quite the drive, but I'm almost done preparing. I'll leave within the hour" Luciel explained the plan to Jumin as he grabbed his computer from his bag and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"On another note, how was there another security breach in the messenger?" V asked. Nari covered her mouth hiding a smile.

"He just woke. I didn't get a chance to fully explain." Jumin explained V's confusion.

"There wasn't a security breach. Nari was the third party." Luciel explained in amusement as V's eyes widened and looked at the woman.

"It's true, my fingers a stiff too!" Nari said with a smile.

"I don't understand?" V's eyebrows scrunched together.

"She's clever. She spent the morning studying enough to be the confusion agent taking the opposing hackers attention so I could boot Rika and him out of the messenger." Luciel explained and V again stared at Nari in confusion and awe.

"That's impressive." V gasped eyes the woman. "Luciel isn't one to sing praises about someone's intelligence."

"I was impressed as well." Jumin agreed with praise in his voice. Nari flushed.

"Yeah, she was so awful that if I wasn't aware I'd be completely lost too." Luciel poked fun causing her to turn with her eyes shooting daggers as she stuck out her tongue.

"You're just jealous my plan worked." She gloated shrugging her shoulders.

"So this just leaves securing that hacker and Rika correct?" Jumin confirmed still texting on his phone.

"I plan to deal with both myself. We know Rika is at the apartment, I have the security cameras to keep an eye on her. Plus I've managed to gain access to the cameras at mint eye and have been watching the feed there as well." Luciel explained typing away.

"I don't like this..." Nari muttered mostly to herself.

"We will end this as peacefully as we can. I promise you Nari." Luciel's eyes met hers bearing the weight of the promise to her.

"As peacefully as you can without getting yourself hurt." She clarified to his an amusement. He beamed at her and nodded before turning back to his computer

Nari Attempted make casual conversion with the childhood friends while Seven typed at his computer. They were waiting for whatever items he requested from Jumin before heading back to mint-eye headquarters. Her stomach flopped as she pondered the 'what if'. Nari was half listening to the ramblings around her as her while she chimed in ever once and awhile. She just couldn't make her head stop think about worse case scenarios. She carefully lifted her eyes to Luciel observing him while he worked. She had a carefully placed smile upon her lips to hide her inter musings. She just couldn't shake this feeling that something horrible was going to happen. Luciel lifted his eyes toward the woman's and offered her a soft smile as if he had hacked into her mind and knew her internal turmoil. Flushing slightly at being caught watching him she darted her eyes around the room to distract herself from the fluttering in her chest.

"The items have arrived." Jumin informed the party as his grey eyes scrolled along his phone.

"That's my que." Seven said in a light tone standing while placing his computer in the bag. Nari frowned as a sense of panic courses throughout her. Luciel was a step from the door when she stood and rushed over to him tugging at his sweaters sleeve. He turned slightly to look at her with a frown.

"Can I at least walk you to your car?" Nari mumbled eyes down cased.

"Are you going to attempt to go?" He asked her in a stern voice. Nari blinked looking up at him biting her lip.

"No..." She decided she didn't have any more fight left as the worry ate away at her. She just wanted to be with him a little longer.

"Okay!" Seven exclaimed with a bright smile on his face causing her eyes to widen and a blush to grace her features. She nodded numbly as he grabbed her hand and led her out of V's room, hearing a mumble from the bystanders about her being cute. Nari felt her blush spread farther as Luciel guided her throughout the hospital. She felt the eyes of the nurses as she was lead down toward the elevators, she couldn't make out their whispers but she was sure they were about her. After all she did work within the hospital.

"I might not get to see you for a while." Seven stated as they waited for an elevator. Nari frowned still not looking up from the floor. She intertwines their fingers and tightened her grasp on him. He hummed quietly rubbing his thumb along her skin.

"We're all going to be okay... right?" Nari asked him as they stepped into on elevator.

"I believe so." He murmured pressing the button to the parking garage. They stood in silence until the door opened revealing the underground parking unit.

"Mr. Kim!" Luciel called to a man standing near his car. Nari followed quietly waiting a few steps from the men. She watched as Mr. Kim handed a rather large brief case to Seven before nodding and walking away from the redhead. She observed as Luciel turned opening the trunk to his car as he opened the case in it, hiding the contents with his body. Slowly like approaching a stray Nari walked toward him. She flinched as the clack of her heels echoed throughout. He closed the case and trunk as she walked up beside him.

"I guess this is good-bye." She whispered touching his arm gazing up at him.

"I God Seven Defender of Justice will be back before you have time to miss me!" Seven chimed pulling her into his arms. Nari felt her eyes getting wet as she snuggled into his chest inhaling his scent.

"I miss you already..." Nari mumbled into his chest gaining a soft chuckle and a kiss upon her head.

"My god... You're just too cute. Even angry and slinging profanity at me makes me want to coo about how cute you are." Seven teased earn him a half-hearted slap on the chest. Nari looked at him and frowned when she met his eyes.

"Come back." She ordered and he gave her a sad smile touching her face.

"I promised." He murmured before leaning in to press his lips to hers. Nari jumped slightly, they never had kissed somewhere so public even if they were the only one currently in the parking garage. She felt him smirk at her reaction before deepening their kiss. Nari sighed into the kiss allowing herself to melt into him.

Too soon he pulled away and tilted her jaw so she was looking at him. Nari smiled at the tenderness in his eyes.

"I want you to say my name." He confessed and she blushed while blinking at him processing the request. Soon a warm smile graced her features.

"I'll get right here rooting for you, Saeyoung!" She chimed before he groaned and pressed soft kiss on her face causing her to softly laugh.

"It sounds so good coming from those pretty lips of yours." He cooed before pressing her against the car and attacked her mouth. Nari brought her hands up to cup his jaw while he looped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

The heated kiss ended as quickly as it started when he stepped away from her causing a whine of disappointment to escape her throat that he chuckled at "stay safe, I'll be back for you." He told her moving to open the driver's door and Nari walked over as he seated himself within.

"I'll be here waiting for your victory!" Nari said with a smile.

"Oh! I feel your energy. Victory is guaranteed now!" Seven exclaimed starting the car and Nari shut the door for him.

"Come back to me safe and unharmed." Nari cooed and he winked.

"Until then take care of yourself." Seven requested she nodded stepping back from the car and he pulled out of the parking spot. Nari stood there smiling until the car exited the garage.

Nari walked pass the nurses station on her way back to V's room pausing to listen to their gossip about her. When they noticed her standing there with a raised eyebrow they blushed and stuttered before resuming their work. Nari sighed knowing perfectly well that she was above them so they were careful around her.

" where you headed back to Jihyun Kim's room?" The youngest nurse asked her.

"I am?" Nari informed her.

"I was about to go and give the patient his dose of pain medicine. You see we have laboring mothers and not enough hands on the floor. If you wouldn't mind Doctor would you mind giving him his dose for me?" The young nurse babbled clearly nervous to be asking a doctor a favor.

"Oh course, Page me if you need a doctor on the floor!" Nari chimed kindly to her and she smiled back nodding.

"Thank you!" She bowed slightly before running off causing Nari to giggle to herself.

Nari walked toward the nurses station and around the counter to the back where the cases medicine for mending surgical patients where. Ignoring the hushed whispers of the nurses watching her Nari punched in her code to the medications. She grabbed a needle and a bottle of pain medicine.

V and Jumin where chatting quietly with one another as Nari entered the room the two men once again stopped their conversion to glace toward her.

"I've got the goods!" She told them in a deep voice holding up the medicine and needle. V smiled at her and Jumin looked otherwise unamused.

"Tough crowd." She mumbled walking toward where V's chart was lending over Jumin to grab it. She side glance at him noticing a slight blush at her closeness. She snickered to herself before standing away opening the chart to find V's weight and fill in the time and dose. Swiftly she set the items down and washed her hands before covering them with rubber. She allowed it to snap on her skin playfully casting V a sadistic smile. "You are at my mercy now." V looked uncomfortable and Jumin smirked at her intimidation.

"You've spent too much time with Luciel." Jumin scolded her as V chuckled.

"Maybe I'm just a sadistic doctor?" She argued tilting her head to the side giving him an innocent look while filling the needle with liquid. She held up the needle allowing some to squirt from the top. Both of their faces where priceless and she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God... Too funny." She gasped walking toward V. "I'm going to inject this into the IV stream. You'll feel better and probably will sleep." She informed the quite man while inserting the needles to the tub and allowing it to take the medicine with it.

"Thank you." V mumbled eyes already heavy.

"Don't fight it. You heal when you sleep." She informed him taking off her gloved and tossing them in the garbage before properly disposing of the needle.

"He's gone." Jumin stated in disbelief.

"Told you I got the good stuff." Nari giggled sitting in the chair beside Jumin's. She curled her small frame around her knees resting her forehead on them. She felt Jumin's gaze on her as he observed her closely.

"You look tired." Jumin concluded causing her to giggle.

"I've been up since six a.m. and working with three hours of sleep. Tired is an understatement." She explained moving her head toward Jumin still allowing it to rest there.

"Would you like to go home? I can send a security detail with you." Jumin offered and she snorted.

"I'm but a prisoner." She sighed sadly. "He's going to be okay... right?"

"I'm assuming you mean Luciel. He's done more dangerous things I believe... He'll mange I'm sure." Jumin explained not comforting her at all. She snorted understanding why everyone calls him a robot. "I also agree with Luciel that you need to stay put and not be placed in more danger." Nari blinked at him.

"Are you caring for me Jumin?" She teased and he cleared his throat.

"I care for everyone in the RFA." He stated in a tone that meant the conversion was over.

" !" A female voice called into the room catching both hers and Jumin's attention. A five foot four petit woman with long honey hair and vibrant blue eyes walked toward them.

"Oh MiU." Nari gasped as the woman marched over to her and crouched down to be eye level.

"The nurses where talking about how stressed you looked, so I figured I'd come check on you." MiU explained with a grin.

"Oh I'm fine." Nari I formed her and MiU frowned.

"You look really pretty today, but if you don't relax you'll get worry lines. Then there will go your chances of finding a boyfriend!" MiU scolded playfully causing Naris eye to twitch.

"I'm not worried about finding a boyfriend." Nari huffed back, while side glancing at Jumin who looks confused but amused by the exchange.

"Oh~ does that mean the rumors are true about sleeping beauty over there being your lover!?" MiU exclaimed looking toward V excited.

"No... V's just a really good friend of mine." Nari explained softly looking toward the slumbering man as well.

"Oh ho~ It's that cool looking redhead then!" MiU concluded causing Nari to blush slightly.

"Neither man is my boyfriend MiU." Nari finalised.

"What about the mister beside you?" MiU asked tilting her head pointing with her thumb toward Jumin.

"I have no romantic interest in Nari." Jumin spoke up seeming rather unamused with the assumption.

"MiU would you mind going to my apartment and getting me a bag of cloths?" Nari asked changing the subject. MiU blinked at her for a moment.

"Yeah sure. I'm done for the night unless a trauma comes…" MiU explained standing. "I'll be back in a bit, don't miss me~" She cooed toward Nari before exciting the room.

"You two seem close." Jumin stated.

"MiU was in the same class as me. We graduated together and are now working together in the same program." Nari explained with a smile. "I guess you could call us close."

"The woman has access to your apartment?" Jumin questioned.

"Yeah we gave each other keys in case of an emergency. MiU worries because I'm 'young." Nari used her fingers to air quotation the word young.

"She doesn't appear much older than you." Jumin continued his integration.

"She's four years older... and way too interested in my love affairs that don't exist." Nari sighed before looking at Jumin.

"We have that in common. People are often interested in my non-existent love affairs." Jumin smiled at her causing her to blush and look toward the ground.

"I'm too busy thinking about building my career to think about accepting another into my life. It a hectic schedule, I'm use to working 72 hours straight without a break. Plus if I am off I'm often on call so if there is need for back up in the E.R or O.R I have to come in." Nari explained. "But if I find the right person, someone who gets that my career has to come first right now I wouldn't mind having a lover."

"I see... You're a very mature and ambitious woman. I respect that." Jumin concluded still smiling a handsome smile at her. Nari blushed but smiled back. "I shall inform Assistant Lang of your work hours, she should be more grateful of my work schedule." Nari blinked as a grin crossed her features before she laughed.

"Jumin you can be so funny at times." Nari basically cooed at the man.

"And your humor is too similar to Luciel's." Jumin scolded crossing his arms.

"Oh come on we both know my jokes are better than Sevens!" Nari defended herself earning a chuckle from the man causing her eyes to grow wide before smile spread across her features. They both fell into a silence while they listened to the noises of the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

MiU had returned with a bag of toiletries and a few days' worth of cloths for her. Along MiU had brought some take out for her and Jumin, she set some aside for V when he woke. Nari appreciated her friend going to such length for her.

It was also amusing watching Jumin eat a burger for the first time. Nari found herself secretly recording him as he sniffed the cheap food before taking a small bite. MiU laughed asking if he was for real. Nari frowned when she opened the messenger to find that you couldn't share video. She'll have to request the feature to Luciel when he returned.

Than her stomach dropped, and she lost her appetite in worry. It's been five hours since she had any contact with her red haired hacker god. She was worried. She felt anxiety bubble in her chest as her heart threatened to pump out of her chest and her vision blurred. Nari felt like her lungs couldn't gather enough air and she gasped a moan of pain drawing attention to her.

"Whoa, Nari you feeling okay?" MiU asked moving toward her.

"Just having one of my famous anxiety attacks!" Nari gasped clinching her chest as tears streamed from her eyes; she was bragging the pain that soared throughout her body to cease.

"Jumin stay her and talk to her. I'll go get her medicine. Make sure she doesn't pass out!" MiU ordered in her professional tone before darting out of the room.

"Nari listen to my voice. You need to breath." Jumin spoke to her moving from his chair. Nari just gasped moving uncomfortably feeling light headed from the lack of air and pain. Jumin couched in front of her looking at her brown eyes. "Nari breathe with me. Deep breathe in... good now let it out."

"Here under your tongue!" MiU appeared placing a small pill under her tongue. Nari felt her body relax and her breathing steady.

"I'm so sorry!" Nari cried out embarrassed.

"Everything okay?" V asked awoken from the noise.

"Everything is fine." MiU assured the mint haired man while Jumin stood from in front of Nari and walked toward the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jumin asked V handing him the take out MiU brought for him.

"Uh thanks. I'm feeling fine. I'm worried about Nari though." V said grabbing the food from the bag.

"What triggered you?" MiU asked softly.

"It was a little of everything. I'm sorry if I scared anyone." Nari mumbled staring at the floor.

"I'd hate to leave, but I have to return." Jumin explained gathering himself.

"Don't worry. With what Luciel's doing and the chaos I understand." Nari assured him. Jumin nodded turning his attention toward V.

"You stay put." Jumin ordered and V chuckled.

"Oh course." V agreed and Jumin walked out of the room.

"Who's Luciel?" MiU questioned and Nari shock her head.

"Don't ask questions. I'm okay now. You look tired, why don't go home and get some sleep MiU." Nari suggested and MiU looked on the fence about leaving her. "I'll be fine MiU."

"Fine but don't be shy about calling me if you need anything." MiU agreed with a reluctant tone.

"I accept your terms and conditions." Nari muttered with a forced smile.

"Alright. Later kiddie." MiU teased walking out the door.

Luciel drive to his destination at top speed while memorising the blue print and security cameras. He realized some time ago that he was stuck with a loop on the cameras. The other Hacker out witted him yet again. But even if the place was abounded than he could at least get into their mainframe computer system and get the dirt. Computers always leave a trace even if you wipe them, but given the amount of 'believers that resided within he doubt the hacker had time for a clean sweep of his systems if Rika left him to relocate everyone.

He pulled up to the cultist castle in the middle of the woods. On the passenger seat his laptop was roaring and processing his codes. He watched as the binary numbers flashed and scrolled. He stepped out of the car to collect the guns and equipment Jumin had gather for him earlier. It was now or never.

Boom!

Luciel's eyes widen as mint eye went up in flames.

"Fuck dammit!" He muttered to himself watching the blazing inferno in front of him.

Either the hacker made it out, or he was crispy crunch. Luciel sighed sadly thinking about a certain brunette that had wished for the opposing hack, Ray, to be saved. Luciel just had a gut feeling the hacker hadn't evaluated with the others, and died fighting him until his last moments.

"The hell where you thinking Rika?" Luciel muttered again before climbing into the drives seat. He grabbed his phone; he had a few phone calls to make.

Nari sat with V as she watched the stars outside the window. She smiled as she remembers all the times her and Luciel sat under them back at the cabin. It was like their own little heaven. She wondered if she asked if Seven would take her back there after all this was over. She hoped so.

She kept looking back at the messenger re-reading the somber chatroom. Something had clearly happened to Ray, and her chest constricted. There was an explosion apparently. Maybe if she had made better choices none of this would have happened. Rika was hysterical, and Seven had booted her out of the chatroom.

Nari felt relief when he entered even if it had been a moment. He as alive. He was safe.

707- yes... It's almost over

707- We're here to help Rika

707- So relax, Nari...

707- take a break

707- I'll call you when it's over

She reread those words like they were a prayer. Her heart didn't steady and the situation wasn't the best, but he was safe. He was alive.

But that had been 6 hours ago. Nari frowned staring at her phone. The sun was rising. She looked over to the slumbering man beside her. He looked blissfully unaware of the chaos. He stirred then and Nari held her breath. Nothing he slumbered on. She smiled sadly at the abused broken man lying injured. She looked back to her phone. A new chat room titled: THE RUINS

Jumin Han- Nari

Jumin Han- I don't know if you've heard

Nari- You mean the fact there was an explosion at the mint-eye's building

Jumin Han- Yes...

Jumin Han- So you've heard.

Jumin Han- That's not all

Jumin Han- There was an explosion at Rika's apartment last night as well.

Jumin Han- Sadly, majority of the evidence has been destroyed due to the explosion

Nari- What of Seven?

Nari- He's okay right!?

Jumin Han- Luciel is fine.

Jumin Han- You seem rather fond of him... how curious.

Nari- What about Ray?

Jumin Han- You mean the hacker?

Jumin Han- There were movements of the Hacker

Jumin Han- until the explosion

Nari felt her tears hit her hand as she read the rest of the conversion... How did things come to this? Why did thongs come to this? She let out a frustrated growl as she watched the RFA one by on leave the chatroom. This was the worse outcome. There where casualties.

"Nari? What's the matter?" A quite soft spoken voice called to her. Nari turned her teary eyes toward the mint hair man.

"There was... casualties..." She started watching horror flicker behind those mint eyes.

"I- uh... It's my entire fault." The man blubbered and Nari moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She moved his hair from his face and offered a sad smile.

"No, V. This isn't anyone's fault." Nari assured the man cupping his face forcing him to look at her.

"If I had been stronger... A better lover..." V muttered and she shook her head.

"You are not to blame. Luciel from my understanding is still at Rika's apartment scoping the entire place. There has been no signs of remains meaning she most likely wasn't even there when the bomb went off." Nari explained shushing V every time he went to interrupt her with her fingers. She brushed them to his lips and the man was quite.

"Then Rika-" he muttered after he was sure Nari wasn't going to continue.

"Current M.I.A, but Jumin has people searching for her. V..." Nari started frowning causing the man to look at her and frown. "There was also another Explosion at Mint-Eye... There have been no traces of Ray since." Nari confessed and tears streaked the gentle man face.

"NO! " His outburst startled her. "NOT HIM! DAMMIT RIKA HE WAS INNOCENT! MY GOD! SAERAN! NOT SAERAN! SAEYOUNGS GOING- NO! NOT SAERAN!" V cried out as sobbed. Normally she'd hug him, comfort her broken friend. But she knew that name. She knew that name belonged to someone very important to Saeyoung. She covered her mouth breathing ceased. Nothing could explain the way her heart bled from the red headed hacker in that moment. He was going to be destroyed.

She sobs soon joined in with V's on a sorrowful orchestra of melancholy. There was no way, but yet it seemed completely plausible. Seven had felt like Ray Had known him. He had straight up asked Rika about him. They lied. They had lied to his face. V... Rika. It was as if they could pin them against each other. A game of which hacker was better mine, or yours?

Nari bolted to the bathroom as V called after her and her stomach empty into the toilet. If she wasn't experiencing anxiety earlier, she was now. Her phone chimed. Her phone was ringing.

She ran back into the room V watched her behind his own tears as she retrieved her phone. Call from 707. Nari gripped the phone. Thumb dancing across deny before she answered.

"Hel-erm Hello?" She answered throat constricting.

"Hey there. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Seven assured her bring more tears.

"Y-yes. I know. I'm sorry it's just a really emotionally straining morning." Nari explained eyes meeting with V's

"It's okay to be upset. Look I'm on my way to the hospital to get you. The others will be meeting us shortly. I'm sorry you're all going to meet under these circumstances." Luciel said generally okay and that was a relief.

"Okay- I'll be waiting for you. I'm so relieved you're okay. God if something had happened..." Nari blabbered and V looked at her curiously.

"I know babe. I'm okay. I'm uninjured. Even my baby car is uninjured." He chuckled sadly and she breathed a giggle.

"I'll be here waiting. Drive safe!" Nari than said and he hummed.

"Just wait for me a little longer. I'll be with you soon." And he ended the call. Nari clutched the phone to her chest turning toward V.

"You miserable liar!" She growled and V looked slightly startled. "You will tell him the truth. If I have to be the one to do so... I swear to god V." She continued and he frowned.

"I can't!" He muttered looking terrified.

"You Will!" She growled as the door opened. "You Will! PEOPLE HAVE DIED V. SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She yelled and someone touched her shoulder.

She turned to look at the somber red head... and she lost it. Tears fell; sobs crashed into her with so much force that it left her breathless. Her knees gave out and Luciel caught her and held her to him. She was borderline screaming into him.

"Let's go." He muttered looking at V. "I'll take her. You rest; the others will be here soon."

Seven moved you both to the door and guided her down the hall. Nari quieted at the sound of his voice as he spoke encouraging words to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Saeyoung dragged her behind him by the hand. She bit her lip as she mentally prepares to tell him. She was so disappointed how things ended up. Most of all she was disappointed in V for keeping such a secret, and lying to Saeyoung's face. A sob bubbled from her throat as she bit down harshly on her lip. Saeyoung looked sadly over his should concerned for her. Another sob escaped as she thought about how in a few moments she was going to destroy the man before her. Suddenly she wished V had kept the secret to himself and not confide in her. Not only was she about to break V's confidence in her, but she was going to destroy Saeyoung world. She didn't know exactly who Saeran was to Saeyoung, but she gathered he was very important to the redhead.

"What did V say to you?" Saeyoung asked softly turning to face her. Naris breathing shuttered as a gentle finger wiped her tears away. She grabbed his wrist as a life line. She closed her eyes as she found his pulse. She counted the rhythm to calm herself.

Trump thump thump

"He told me who the hacker was..." Nari started in a weak voice as she felt her knees shake threatening to give out. He raised a curious eyebrow silently waiting for her to gain her courage. Her voice was stuck so he decided to speak.

Trump thump thump

"Nari, you know there was nothing we could have done to save him right?" He attempted to comfort her with his words that caused more to stream from her eyes.

Trump thump thump

"Saeran." She mumbled so low she was sure her didn't catch it. His pulse picked up revealing his anxiety to her

Thumpthumpthump

"Pardon?" He asked eyebrows meeting together. Nari gazed behind him watching the rest of the RFA members approach them. She locked her teary eyes with Jaehee who pressed her arm out to stop the two men with her. They looked confused at her actions until their gaze met with hers. She saw the curiosity on their features as they looked at her and Luciel standing rather close in the hallway with his hand on her face, and her clutching his wrist for dear life. Saeyoung glanced over his shoulder at the other briefly before turning his attention back to her. She closed her eyes as another sob left her.

Trump thump thump thump thump thump

"The hacker was Saeran." She opened her eyes to meet with his yellow ones as a tear fell from his eyes. Before when could blink Saeyoung took off running back towards V's room

"FUCK!" She yelled kicking off her heels and bloated after him. She was screaming his name, not just one but all of them as he got further and further from her sight. She heard foot steps behind her as the others raced after her and Saeyoung.

"That's Nari right?" Yoosung asked.

"I believe so." Jaehee confirmed

"Nari- wait!" Zen yelled after her.

She screamed out a series of profanity, in either of her languages, between calling out to the man no long in her sights. He was so fast she had no hope of reacting him before he made it to V's room. She turned the corner sharply causing her socked feet to slide out from under her. A Hand grabbed her arm to help lessen the blow.

"Careful." A smooth voice warned her. She blinked up in surprise to see Zen helping her to her feet. Suddenly the sounds of crashing from down the hall caught their attention.

"Fuck! Saeyoung!" She yelled running out of Zen's hold racing down the hall. He was only a step behind her when she dashed into the room. She froze when she saw Saeyoung pressing V against the wall before cracking him the nose. Both men let out a grunt of pain. Before she knew it she threw herself at Saeyoung and wrapped her arms around him.

"Saeyoung you need to stop." She loudly cried into his back feeling the tension in his body relax. "Please, please stop." She begs holding him tighter. His heart was pumping and his breath came in harsh short puffs.

"You told her the truth?" V muttered in disbelief at the fact she called him by his true name.

"It doesn't fucking matter what I've told her!" Saeyoung yelled back in his face.

"What the hell is going on!?" Zen yelled behind them as she heard more foot step arrive at the door. Saeyoung grabbed her arms freeing himself from her embrace. She was about to fight back when he turned crushing her to his body. Nari cried nuzzling herself into his chest whispering how sorry she was over and over.

"Yoosung help me get V back in the bed." Zen order walking toward them. She turned her head to watch the two men help V back into his bed. Jaehee stepped forward with a tissue and held it to the mint hair man's nose.

"Man, what just happened?" Yoosung questioned more to himself. Nari felt Saeyoung hold her tighter as a sob escaped him. Her attention bolted to the man clung to her.

"Who's Saeyoung?" Jaehee asked beside them. Nari sighed pulling away from Saeyoung enough to stare up at his red puffy eyes as tears silently fell down his cheeks. She frowned reaching up to grab his glasses and set them on her head before running her thumbs over his eyes to clear them of tears. She was aware of the eyes on them as they stood there. Her eyes met with his before his face crumbles and he let loose an ugly wail of pain. She quickly reached up pulling his head to her chest as she stood on her tippy toes. She laid her cheek on his moo of red curls as she ran comforting fingers threw it. Once and awhile she placed a kiss to His crown. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him as he openly sobbed.

The room was dead silent except for Saeyoung crying of emotional pain, as the bystanders stared at them. The atmosphere was thick and heavy. Nari softly hushed him as she continued to hold him refusing to look at the others in the room.

" !" A stern voice called her and her body tensed. "A word." It wasn't a request. Saeyoung had calmed down as he realised his grip on her took a step back. His gaze met hers for a moment. "Now." With that she swiftly turned and followed her attending into the hall.

"I hope she isn't fired." Saeyoung muttered leaning himself back on the wall rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Luciel I'm so sorry-"

"Save your breath. You better pray she isn't fucking fired!" Saeyoung snapped at V quieting the man.

"Seven what's going on?" Yoosung spoke with great concern.

"This isn't the time to be fighting one another." Jaehee scolded him causing him to scoff.

"It's low to attack an injured man, Seven." Zen barked as Saeyoung gritted his teeth.

"It's my fault." V confessed causing Saeyoung to bark a humorless laugh.

"People have died because of your lover's quarrel. Nari got dragged into this because you kept secrets and endangered us all." Seven growled.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Zen barked pointedly looking between Luciel and V

"Luciel are you alright?" Jaehee asked in a soft motherly voice.

"I'm nowhere near okay." He confessed on a small voice as the room's door opened revealing Nari. She eyes glanced from one person to the other next before she set a needle full of a clear liquid on the bedside table and walked toward the sink to wash her hands. Everyone stared at her as she pulled rubber gloved over her hands turning toward V.

"I'm going to set your nose." She explained in a monotone voice devoid of any emotion. She walked toward V as she took her hand to move his face around as she examined the damaged. "It looks like a clean break. I'm going to numb the area and pop the bone back into place. It will hurt."

Everyone watched her curiously was she grabbed the needle placing it in different places around the wound inserting the liquid. "We'll wait a few minutes for the skin to numb before I fix the break."

"Nari-"

"I'd rather if you didn't talk to me right now." She informed V turning her head away from the man. Everyone appeared startled at her words. She moved her dead eyes toward and offers him a small smile before she closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to reclaim herself.

"Do you mind if I check the stitches?" She asked in a kind. V nodded and shifted as she raised the hospital gown and peaked back the wounds dressing. She hummed as she placed the dressing back and pulled the hospital gown back. "Looks good, irritated, but good." She assured him.

"Good evening!" A cheerful voice called into the room full of stressed people. "Dr. Choe here tells me there has been an altercation." She looked up at Kai.

"You didn't think I could hand something as simple as setting a nose?" She asked.

"I'm you're resident it's my job to teach you." He said with a grin knowing perfectly well he was irking the girl.

"It's not like I haven't done this before." She argued with the other doctor.

"I'm , I'm a resident here and supervisor." He introduced himself gaining an eye took from Nari. Nari sighed placing her thumbs on either side of V's nose feeling the break. Without a second thought she placed the bone with a loud pop causing V to grunt in pain. She swiftly placed a price of tap to hold it before raising a challenging eyebrow at Kai.

"Uh... very good." He stated dumbfounded as the others in the room stared at her in disbelief.

"Anything else ?" She asked removing the gloves from her hand and walking toward the trash.

"Please no more violence in the hospital." He muttered pointing between her and Saeyoung before walking out of the room while Nari eyed him.

"You didn't get fired?" Saeyoung asked causing her gaze to move to him and she shrugged.

"After showing up with way I did when V was stabbed makes you kind of legendary." She said in a voice that made it seem like not a big deal.

"So cool!" Yoosung basically sang. "Naris a super talented doctor!"

"You're really a doctor." Jaehee confirmed.

"You doubted me?" She asked coolly.

"Oh no, but it was fascinating to watch you work." Jaehee explained herself. Jaehee moved to hand the other woman her shoes. Nari thanked her sitting in the spare chair placing them on her feet. Zen and V remained silent staring at her as she stood and walked toward Saeyoung.

"Saeyoung?" She grinned toward the redhead who behind his still falling tears smiled at her. "You ready to go home?" She raised her hand for his. He just nodded taking her hand in his as she walked them out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

He stomped into the bunker hands pulling at his hair. She had driven them back, the second they were alone Saeyoung had broken down again, and wasn't in any state to drive. She still had his glasses on her head as she followed behind him. He was beautiful with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He was beautiful to her in every way. She knew he didn't like showing his weaknesses, she understands that.

"Saeyoung, I don't know how to help you! I want to take your pain away but I can't. Tell me how I can help you!" She sobbed and yelled at the man in front of her. He turned to face her tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered staring up at him. His face scrunched up as he stared back at her. Before she knew it she was thrown against the wall with a loud thud. She blinked away the pain as he gripped her neck and jaw tightly forcing her to look at him.

"Don't say that!" He yelled in her face causing her own tears to fall upon her pale cheeks as she stared him dead in the eye.

"I love you." She rasped as her throat was cut off from air with each word.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked in confusion as he cut off her air supplies and stared at the resolve for him in her eyes.

"Ughn. No" she gasped as her lungs burned for air. His grip on her throat loosened as he buried his face in her neck trying to sooth her pain with kisses as she heaved at the sudden air assaulting her lung. She coughed deeply catching her breath.

"I don't understand you. Do you really have that much faith in me?" He purred into her ear as he nipped at her lobe before he trailed kissed down her neck.

"I know you love me." She muttered as her voice scratched her sore throat. He stopped his trail of fluttery kisses on her as his body tensed.

"I destroy everything I love." He warned her as latched on to her neck and bit down on her pulse. She let out a cry of pleasure and pain to his assault. He added suction as he leaped his tongue around the wound to sooth. She gasped out a quite moan. It was music to his ears as he gently cupped her jaw turning her head so he could view the love bite on Nari he had left before kissing up the column of her throat. She hummed with each kiss. He dropped his hand on her jaw and moved his fingers to tangle them in her hair before he pulled tightly causing her head to bend back. He was standing looking at the girl beneath him; Nari's eyes where half closed as she stared into his searching eyes.

"Then destroy me!" She demands up at him. He growled pulling harshly on her hair.

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled before crushing her lips under his. He bites and sucked harshly at her bottom lip causing her to shutter and gasp. Their eyes where still locked as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue met her and started to message it. She moved her tongue on his causing him to hiss before he bit down on hit gaining a yelp of pain from her. He pulled back from her his eyes still not leaving hers.

"Why aren't you fucking afraid!?" He thundered punching the wall beside her face. She didn't budge her eyes never left his. Her resolve burning in her eyes was beautiful. She closed her eyes and sighed softly before she looked back up at him. She timidly brought her hands up to cup either side of his face. He flinched her at the gentle contact.

"I feel safe with you." She spoke softly causing him to stare at her in disbelief. His actions moments ago proved that she shouldn't feel safe.

"You're too naive." He growled back. "You're an extremely stupid light headed girl." Her eyes still didn't budge.

"I choose you, and I'll choose you over and over and over; without pause, without a doubt, and in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you." She explained herself running a gentle hand threw his hair. He stared back at her with wide eyes as new tears falling down his face. "Love is giving someone the power to destroy you... but trusting them not to." She continued brushing his tears away with her thumb. He softly pressed his forehead to hers as his golden eyes stared into hers.

"Thank you, Nari... thank you for staying even though you have every reason to leave." He cured a broken sob as he continued. "Thank you for making it easier when life gets hard." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. "I fell in love with the way you touched me without using your hands. I feel the jagged edges of your scar in me every time my heart beats." It was her turn to release a sob as he grabbed her hand and pressed over his heart. Nari felt the rapid uneven beats of it.

"Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are all I think about. Everything I need everything I want." His voice was just whispers in her ear through his sobs. She held him tight as she cried loudly into his neck. "I still remember the feeling I felt when we first started talking over the messenger." He sobbed out a chuckle. "Do you know how amazing you are too me?"

He pulled out of the embrace so his eyes could meet with hers again. He frowned and touched the bruise his hand left. She shook her head grabbing his hand pressing it to her face with a deep breath before releasing a heavy sigh. His other hand untangled itself from her hair before her started to comb threw it removing tangles.

"It's true we don't have it as easy as ordinary couples." She spoke gazing up at her beloved with a loving smile. "But what we share together is not ordinary love either. Loving you is so natural to me it's like breathing... I can't live without doing it" with that he leaned in.

He pressed his lips to hers. Softly, almost cautious he deepened the kiss; she shuddered out a sigh as his tongue met hers. His hand carcasses the skin on her lower back as he pushed her shirt up slowly. She hummed as her own fingers moved to the front of his sweater was grabbed the fabric and pulled him closer. She arched her back at his touch as his finger lightly trailed up her spine. Timidly she moved to unzip the front of his sweater earning herself a growl of approval as she did so. Nari made quick work of yanking the zipper down and pulling the sweater from his shoulders. He let out a husky chuckle between their mouths. Saeyoung brought both hands to each of her hips tantalizingly slow he started to push up her own sweater while feeling every dip and curve of her body as he did so. Nari brought her arms up to allow the fabric to come off her body easily. He broke their lazy yet passionate kiss long enough to haul her sweater over her head and chucked it aside leaving her bra in place.

She flushed slightly as Saeyoung eyed her body, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead she brought her own fingers to the hem of his shirt slightly tugging at it. His eyes met with hers as a smile searched his lips. He made quick work of his own shirt peeling it off and throwing it aside like hers. Nari blushed as she looked at the man before her. Enthralled with seeing his body for the first time she absentmindedly started drawing patterns into the flesh on his chest with her fingers. He was fit, and that sent thrills throughout her as she felt the macules under his soft skin. Saeyoung tensed under the touch, but allowed her to continue to run her hands over his torso.

He examined the woman as she slowly worked up the courage to touch him. The more he studied her, the more enduring this moment with her become. He had come to the conclusion she's a virgin based on how timid yet curious the she was. He brought two fingers to her chin and pressed up so she was looking at him. The blush on her cheeks was lovely paired with the flicker of lust for him in her honey eyes. "I love you." She spoke softly.

"I love you." He replied with a crack in his voice as his fingers carcasses her cheek. Nari smiled at him as she connected their lips again. He swiftly brought her arms up to circle his neck than moved to place his hand on the underside of her thighs hoisting her up. Nari wrapped her legs around his waist for support as he began to walk them toward the bedroom. Nari used her feet to kick off her shoes as she broke the kiss burying her face into his shoulder as he walked.

She was nervous, but the excitement coursing through her made her know that this was okay. Being intimate with Saeyoung was okay. This is what it meant to love and be loved in return. It was a pleasant yet terrifying feeling. Nari smiled into his shoulder pressing feathery kisses into it was she heard the door to his bedroom open. She felt her heart beat pick up was he set her softly on the bed standing in front of her. She smiled up at him earning a loving smile in return. He bends over to connect their lips again and she started to crawl backwards on the bed to make room for him. He gladly crawled atop of her not breaking the kiss.

He broke the kiss with a chuckle as he removed his glasses from Naris head. She let out a nervous giggle as he set them on the bed side table. They both sat on the bed glancing shyly at one another. Nari studied the way his chest raised and fell at an uneven pace. She smiled when he moved his hand to cup her face bring her eyes to meet his. She nuzzled into his touch was she watched him study her.

"It's okay to stop if you want too." He told her and she smiled shaking her head.

"I want to." She informed him and he smiled brightly at her that she forgot to breath as he brought his lips to hers messaging them together. Skillfully he brought one hand behind her and undid her bra.

She knew she was blushing as he slowly ran his fingers from her shoulders down her arms to remove it. He shifted so she could lay her back on the bed slowly as he pressed himself on top of her. Nari moaned softly when his tongue met her as she felt his hand carcass her side. Feeling bold she playfully bit his lower lip softly earning a growl from him. She gasped as a hand cupped her breast as he moved to assault her neck. She moved her Head to the side to allow his assault. Nari gasped as he softly bit down on her shoulder and flicked his finger across her nipple. He hummed pleased with the reaction before grabbing the nub between his finger and thumb and rolled it. Naris eyes widen as a jolt of pleasure hit her. He rolled it again and again watching her expressions. She arched in the touch softly panting and moaning.

Saeyoung smiled to himself at the beautiful sight before starting to slowly kiss his way down her chest. When he reached her unattended breast he slowly ran his tongue over her peak. Nari cried out louder than before at the sensation. Wanting to hear more of her pleased cries he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked while toying with the other. Her back completely arched up as she gasped running her hand threw her hair. He wondered if she knew how sexy she truly was.

She was mess withering under him while withstanding his assault. She felt a dull ache between her legs every time a jolt of pleasure courses through her as she allowed him to tease her body. She slumped back on the bed relaxing as he halted his actions. She was panting and starting to feel sweaty under his heat. She didn't open her eyes as she felt him kiss back up toward her face. She felt his finger stroke her heated cheeks as she opened her eyes to be met with his half lidded eyes before he leaned in to place loving peaks to her swollen lips. She smiled as she softly started returning them earning a soft chuckle. He deepens the kissing for a moment before moving to lie beside her.

Saeyoung gazed down at his love as he brought his hand down her body raising goosebumps in his wake. Testing the waters he brought his hand to her thighs and started from the knee slowly moving toward her sex. Her eyes met his as she bit her lip nervously as her body tensed to his touch. He ran a finger up her wet underwear looking at her for permission. She gasped at his touch and nodded. His other hand brushed her bangs from her forehead as he looped his fingers in the panties tugging them down. He almost chuckled at her blush as she shifted to allow them to be removed. He passionately kissed her as they ran down her legs and eventually off. She brought her fingers up to his cheek putting her all into the heated kiss. He pressed one finger between her folds earning a gasp causing him to smile a bit.

She was warm and wet as he brought his finger up to her clit and began rubbing soft slow circles into it. She shuttered breaking the kiss to catch her breath. Experimentally he added pressure keeping the pace the same causing the girl to bury her face in the nook of his neck while panting at his touch. She had a hand on his shoulder and the other on the opposite side of his neck. He drew out sweet moans from her as he increases his pace causing her to tighten her grip on him as she moved she hips slightly at his touch. He Buried His own face in her shoulder while using his free arm to support her weight. He didn't slow as he added another finger to her sweet spot causing her to loudly moan in his ear. He pressed soft kisses into her shoulder as he increases the speed again sending her into frenzy. She lightly bit into his shoulder as her body tightened and she released a long loud moan. He starts to slow down the pace allowing her to ride out her orgasm. As she started to relax he gently tapped her clit with his fingers causing her breath to shudder as she released a tense moan softly in his ear. He smiled into her shoulder as her body went slightly limp in his arms.

Naris chest raised and fell as she gathered her thought. Her body felt numb and extra sensitive to Saeyoung's finger running up and down her spine. She sighed lifting her face from his shoulder to look at him. He lifted his head curiously to look back at her. She smiled lovingly at him before capturing his lips with her causing a grunt to escape his throat. Slowly he moved his fingers toward her opening causing her to moan onto his lips. The tip of his finger stopped at the entrance causing her to wiggle her hips wanting more from him.

He released a breathless chuckle into the kiss as he slowly pushed it into her. She tensed gasping as the single digit into her hot cavern. He hummed as her tightness engulfed his finger drawing it in. He slid the finger out gaining an adorable groan of disappointment. He sucked on her tongue as he reinserted the finger with more force curving in upward. She moan loudly was her head lolled back. He watched her sweet expressions as he repeated the action over and over again gaining speed every time he re-entered her. She was a mess as he inserted a second finger. Her kisses where getting sloppy as he moved his fingers to stretch her. She let out a whimper of pain as he separated his fingers inside her.

"Shhh..." he tried to sooth her as he laid fluttery kisses over her face not moving his fingers leaving them to stretch her.

"I love you" she whispered as he pulled back looking her in the eye.

"I love you." He whispered back stroking her face resuming preparing her. Her eyes didn't leave his as he curled his fingers tuning them along her inner sweet spot causing her to arch off the bed while her eyes glazed over and she panted and moaned. "You sound so pretty." He mumbled to her and she blushed moaning out as he hit the spot again.

He pressed loving kisses into her cheek as he picked up speed causing her to basically scream as her body tightened around his fingers. He added more presser and moved his thumb to hit her clit as he moved his fingers inside her rapidly. Nari grabbed at him as her orgasm hit her shaking her whole body. She was speaking in tongues moaning loudly was the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

As the jolts calmed she also felt his fingers slow their assault. She fell back onto the bed bring an arm up and over her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. Soon she felt Saeyoung slip his fingers out of her and he shifted on the bed. She turned her head to the side peaking at the man beside her as he grinned and licked his fingers. She smiled lazily at him as he removed her arm from her face. They haven't even started and Nari felt spent. She looked down to hide herself from his gaze when she realized he was only in his boxers.

She blushed deeply looking back at the man before looking down at herself. Her skirt was hauled up, exposing her and she still had her socks on. She blushed even more realizing the state she was in. "We can stop here if you're nervous." He assured her kissing her forehead.

She looked at him cupping his face in her hands. His eyes searched hers before she leaned up to connect her lip with his. "I feel so safe with you. I want my first time to be with you." She mumbled on his lips. He smiled cupping her face and deepened the kiss. He moved so he was above her, his legs kicking off his boxers. One hand groped her thigh moving it aside so he was between them. She gasped when she felt his warmth on hers as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I promise this is the last time I'll hurt you, love." He assured her in a soft voice causing her eyes to flutter shut as she felt his tip begin to press in. He pressed comforting kisses into her neck and shoulder as he felt her body tense around him. He stopped as his breathing failed him. he gazed down at the at Nari. Her face flushed, her pretty eyes closed as her hair was scattered around the pillows. She was gorgeous. Leaning in her caught her in an open mouth kiss as he slowly presses more into her. He let out a breathless sigh when he felt her warm wet walls engulf him. She bit down on his tongue causing him to let out a grunt as she whimpered in discomfort. He hushed her softly moving the rest of the way in causing her to release a cry.

"I know. I know" he murmured softy kissing her nose. She opened her watery eyes to glaze at him. She bit her lip as a pained expression crossed her features. Saeyoung dropped his head to her shoulder willing himself to calm down. Her expression had been so seductive, pure bliss of both pain and pleasure. Her body felt so good around his he felt his hips ache to move. She shifted her hips slightly trying to get use to his length inside her causing a moan to escape his lips. He held her tightly making it so she was unable to move. He felt her fingers brush through his hair comforting him. He felt a swell love bubble inside him as he lifted his head enough to look at the smiling girl.

"Let me." Nari purred on his ear as he softly moaned releasing his binding hold on her.

His shuttering breath caught in his throat as she lifted her hip and started small rotations lightly gasping at her own actions. He watched in awe as she winces, but kept trying to adjust herself. He bit at his lip trying to hold back his own pleasure as his lover tried to overcome her own pain. Saeyoung's heart tore when he saw a tear escape from her eyes. He groaned capturing her lips with his again before tightening his grip on her to stop her movement.

She laid under him her arm wrapped around him was he held her safely in his. She broke the kiss giving him and nods before she buried her head in the nook of his neck pressing kisses there. With an unsteady breath Saeyoung withdrew from the welcoming warmth before pressing back slowly in one thrust. He listened to her breath hitch in his ear. He turned his head to kiss her temple before repeating the action. Each time her re-entered his added more force causing her to grip on to him nails scraping the skin on his back. He hummed as his own pleasure started to build and Nari started to release sweet little pleasured moans to his actions. He griped her thigh moving to so her leg rested across his back. She moaned bliss as he moved inside her more freely. He panted as he felt his pleasure grow with every thrust. Nari let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he trusted rather harshly into her. Unable to really hold back anymore he upped his speed gaining squeals of delight from Nari. He groaned listening to her pleasure as her walls tighten around him. He moaned as he felt his release. His body tensed as she places sweet kisses on his shoulder and he let out grunt as his seed filled her.

He withdrew from her as they both clasped on the bed breathing heavily her fingers messaged his scalpel as he laid on her breast placing lazy kissed long them. They lay in each other's arm catching their breath. She felt warm tears hit her chest and she kissed his mop of hair. She whispered terms of endearment to him holding him close to her. Nari's own tears welled and spilt running silently down her cheeks.

Nari giggled causing Saeyoung to sit up to watch the girl curiously. She shook her head when their gazes met and she covered her face with her hands. He frowned moving his hands to hers before lifting them.

"Sorry." She mumbled bursting into giggles again as tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He asked worried he got carried away at the end. she shook her head laughing.

"I'm just really happy, and I don't know how to react." She explained earning a grin from her lover.

"You're so beautiful." He told her halting her laughter as she blushed.

"Well... you're hot." She replied looking away from him causing him to break out in laughter. He leaned over her placing kisses about her face causing her to join in the laughter.

He rolled off of her laying on his back head turned toward her with a happy grin. Nari rolled to her side laying her head down on his chest. He hummed shifting them so his arm was under her holding her close. He played with her hair as she pressed kisses and drew absentmindedly with her fingers on his chest.

"You know..." Nari started smiling.

"Yes my love?" Saeyoung asked urging her own. She turned bring her arm up to rest on his chest as she prompted herself up enough to look at him. He raised a curious eyebrow at her serious expression.

"If I didn't know better... which I don't... It kind of felt like you've never done this before either." Nari mused tapping a finger on her lip. She watched his eyes soften and a smile graced his features.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly stroking her face as his other hand run up and down her back.

"I love you." She whispered back was her chest swelled.

"And... Yeah... it was also my first time." He answered with a rare blush gracing his features as her face lit up at the information. She squealed happily nuzzling her face into his chest. He laughed at her reaction wrapping his arms around her.

"My legs are really sticky." She informed him bluntly causing him to look at her for a moment before breaking out in laughter. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go take a shower, than we can change the sheets." Saeyoung suggested and she looks to the wet patch with a little blood smeared in it. She flushed and her eyes went wide.

"Am I bleeding?" She asked frantically Sitting Upwards praying it wasn't the start of her time of the month.

"Calm down! I read that it's normal for girls to bleed a little their first time." He soothed sitting up capturing her in his arms. She let out a loud sigh of relief. "You're a doctor shouldn't you know this?"

"My brain feels frazzled. I honestly jumped to another conclusion." She confessed blushing as he caught on laughing into her shoulder.

"It wouldn't bother me." He assured her causing her to flush. "Let's got shower." He changed the subject for her sake.

"Good plan!" She agreed throwing her legs over the side of the bed. He watched her as she stood looking down at the skirt on her. "You know you could have removed this too..."

"Could have." He agreed watching her pull the skirt from her hips allowing it to fall to the floor as she stepped out of it. He gazed at her enjoying the view of her round little bum as she walked toward her bags of cloths. She crouched down digging through the bag. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a guy." She muttered to his amusement.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He countered earning a laugh from the woman collecting her pajamas. She stood facing him completely naked aside from her thigh high socks with her pajamas in her arms.

She shifted under his gaze blushing looking to the corner of the room. Saeyoung licked his lips as he stood from the bed walking toward the girl. The sound of his approach alerted her and her gaze moved back to him. She felt the blush spread throughout her body as she got an eye full. He closed In on her pulling her into an embrace.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, Nari." He whispered to her as she rested her head against his chest allowing his body to warm hers.

Nari has entered the chatroom

Yoosung- does this mean the end of the RFA

Yoosung crying emoji

Jaehee- I honestly don't know where this organization stands anymore.

Jumin- V should press charges on Luciel for assault.

Zen- pressing charges one another isn't going to help anyone.

V- I know there are questions, but it's not my place to answer them.

Yoosung- as Seven said your fucking secrets have killed people.

Zen- lay off Yoosung

Jaehee- this isn't the time to be fighting with one another.

Jumin- You sure you don't wish to press charges?

V- I'm fine, I deserved it.

V- I'm feeling so guilty I don't even know how to process these emotions I'm feeling.

Jumin- Fine

Jaehee- let's just take the fact the app is still functions as good faith the RFA isn't over!

V- That's true.

Yoosung- I'm worried Nari's job is in trouble

Zen- Yeah let's hope she doesn't end up fired.

Jumin- I've already spoken with her superiors, she job is not at stake.

Jaehee- That's a relief.

Nari- Thanks for the concerns

Yoosung surprise emoji

Zen surprise emoji

V- We didn't expect you

Jaehee- how's Luciel doing?

Nari- he's going to be fine...

Jumin- can you explain what happened?

Zen- Yeah Nari, I know you're close with him, but right now I kind of want to kick the snot out of him

Zen angry emoji

Nari- I believe in peace and the blessing of God 7

707 has entered the chatroom

Zen- talk about timing...

707- don't attack her

707- she doesn't know much

707- this is between me and V so don't involve yourselves.

V- Luciel...

707- we'll talk later V

V- very well

V has left the chatroom

Nari- I wanted to check on him...

Zen- thought you'd take Sevens side.

Nari- I'm Switzerland

Zen confused emoji

Yoosung confused emoji

707- have none of you taken history?

Jumin- she means she isn't taking sides

Jaehee- Good I don't think it'd help to take sides.

Zen- You can't expect us not to take side when both parties refuse to explain the situation.

Yoosung- The secrets are getting exhausting.

Nari- I don't think you should push too much, I don't know much more than you all do, but I know the situation is heartbreaking and complicated.

707- Nari its fine, I can tell them somethings

Nari- You sure?

707- positive

Nari- well I'm literally right beside you cheering you on ^^

707- than you'll be my strength?

Nari- always!

707- God, where do I begin?

Jaehee- how about you start with why you punched V?

Jumin- actually I'd like to know that as well

707- If I tell you... you can't ever talk about it...

Zen- is it dangerous if we know?

707- more dangerous for me and Nari if you know

Yoosung surprised emoji

Yoosung- it's related to Nari. Where you defending her honor

Yoosung blushing emoji

Zen- I doubt V did anything to Nari that deemed necessary for Seven to defend her honor

Jumin- I find it hard to believe as well

707- it doesn't directly affects her... but if the agency learns about me than that puts Nari in danger

Jaehee- I don't understand why your job affects her.

707- because agents aren't supposed to have friends or family. She's currently staying with me, making her a target.

Zen surprise emoji

Yoosung surprise emoji

Jaehee surprise emoji

Nari- basically our relationships to him are a secret outside the RFA

Jumin- It obvious things spoken about in this chatroom are confidential

Nari- Saeyoung, the RFA is family you can trust them

707- I know it's just hard to talk about

Jaehee- I'm assuming Saeyoung is your real name Luciel?

707- Ya... Nari is in a bad habit of using...

Nari- heh you know you like it

Yoosung- How come Nari knew what it was

Zen- Yeah... given your track record even though she's close to you now, you wouldn't reveal it especially if it's dangerous for her to know.

707- Rika spilled the beans in a chatroom before you all were granted access

Jumin- I'd rather not speak of Rika right now

707- We should set an RFA meeting and discuss this matter in person.

Jaehee- That's actually what I wanted to suggest.

Zen- we'll get to properly meet Nari

Yoosung- Yeah I want to properly meet her too!

Jumin- assistant Kang set a date and time

707- tomorrow

707- let's do it tomorrow

Jaehee- I'll move our schedule around

Jumin- Very Well

Nari- I look forward to meeting you all while not screaming profanity at Luciel ^^;

707- Cute

707- hahaha she just blushed and buried her face in me.

Yoosung- ugh I want a girlfriend!

Zen- Yeah me too

Jaehee- Tomorrow at 1pm boardroom A

Jumin- very well. I'll see you all tomorrow.

707- bring V

Jumin Han has left the chatroom

Nari has left the chatroom

Zen- huh she didn't even say good bye!

707- she fell asleep on me

Jaehee- she's probably exhausted

Zen- Yeah probably something to do with Luciel starting fights in her place of work

Yoosung- it's exciting to think about meeting her tomorrow though

707- Yeah I think this is her way of telling me its bedtime

Jaehee- Get some sleep Luciel

707- well when you have a cuddle buddy who wouldn't want to sleep!

Zen- just rub it in, no funny business

707- too late

707- peace

707 has left the chatroom


	9. Chapter 9

Luciel's arm laid loosely around her middle. His even breathing tickled the back of her neck. She smiled to herself as she snuggled backward into her lover enjoying his warmth. Nari breathed out a content sigh as lips pressed lazily into her neck. She hummed as the hand that once laid loosely around her middle began to trace the curve of her side.

"Good morning." She mumbled and her lover let out a breathy sigh.

"I could get use to this." He muttered into her neck as he continued to shower her in kisses.

"Mmmm. I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter." She joked and he chuckled turning her to lie on her back. Honey met gold as the smiled at one another. Luciel lend down to place kisses about her face gaining a giggle.

"Whatever shall I do? A succubus has crawled into my bed." He joked laying his lips on hers. "I am, but only a man, I can't fend off such a beast."

"707 defender of justice succumbed to a succubus. He shall be missed." She giggled and he groaned captured her lips into a lazy kiss. Nari met him in stride enjoying the sensations his kiss awakened in her.

"I love you." He whispered caressing her face eyes boring into hers. She smiled to cup his face between her hands.

"I love you." She whispered capturing his mouth.

His hands started exploring her body causing her to softly moan into their kiss. He pressed his tongue between her lips tracing along her teeth making her gasp. He hummed as his tongue explored her mouth. Their tongue were waltzing as his hand snaked itself into her shirt. Nari bond her hands in his hair holding his face to hers as his hand cupped her breast.

"Round two, fight!" He then chimed causing Nari slapped herself in the face her hand groaning at him.

"If you cry out 'finish her' at any point, I'll never have sex with you again." Nari warned glaring up playfully threw her fingers. Saeyoung beamed a smile shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She giggles a little herself causing his eyes to light up at the sound.

"Last night I should have said-" he lend down to her ear playfully biting her ear before huskily whispering. "All security has been breached."

She snorted swatting at him playfully. A shy blush graced her features as she laughed under him. It was that laugher he craved, that laughter saved him. He dipped down to capturing her lips yet again.

The hand on her breast captured the little bud at this peek between its fingers and rolled in teasingly. Nari sighed a moan at the sensation while her tongue slowly rolled around his. He hummed in approval as her fingers raked themselves down his bare back.

Nari gasped opening her eyes as she felt his erection press against her. She shuddered as he rolled his hips into her while his hands touched her body. He latched onto her neck biting and nipping as she arched her back up into him. He groaned as he looped his arm around her and flipped them.

Nari blinked a couple times before turning scarlet. He chuckled as both his hand ran up her side tantalizingly as he exposed more and more of her soft stomach. Her breath was heavy as she sat up and raised her hand above her head. He smiled lovingly up at her as he discarded the fabrics. His eyes drawn to the swell of her chest as she panted causing them to bounce slightly. She looked down at him blushing under his gaze.

"Your bed head is cute!" Luciel chimed and she looked down at him sharply.

"Of all things... hmmm." Nari muttered giving him a wicked smile. Luciel's eyes widen slightly as he swallowed thickly. She lends down and captured his lips. He smiled into the kiss as she raked her nailed down his chest causing his well dropped muscles to constrict under her touch. She hummed as moved to suck on his neck. He moaned softly as her tongue caressed the bruises she left as she ventured slowly downward. Luciel's trained gold eyes watched her as she left little love bits in her wake down his body.

When Nari made in to the hem of his pajama bottoms she stopped looking up at her lover. His eyes were on her as his breath left him in little forced puffs. She grinned running her finger up his bulge. His head pulled slightly back as his breath hitched.

"I've made a terrible mistake." He whined as her finger run up and down his length slowly causing it to pulsate desperate attention.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you." She teased and he groaned flopping back on the bed. She giggled mostly to herself as she looped her fingers into the waist band and started to tug downward. Saeyoung gladly lifted his hips muttering something along the lines of "fucking finally." This had her snickering.

His cock sprang free and her eyes widened at it. "How the fuck did that even fit in me?" She yelled in surprise catching Luciel off guard. He sat up staring at the girl with a pleased blush.

He watched her curiously wrap her fingers very lightly around it and cautiously run her fist up his shaft earning a low feral groan from him. Her dark lustful eyes met his as she repeated the action a few more times as he winced.

"Please, for the love of god! Stop teasing me or I'm going to lose it!" He whined throwing his head back and groaned. He brought his hand up and wrapped it around hers tightening her grasp as he pumped their hands at a steady pace up and down his length.

"This doesn't hurt?" She asked clearly surprised at the tightness of their grip and he chuckled being his eyes to meet his lovers.

"This is perfect." He moaned out upping their speed. "But if we don't stop I'm going to cum." He explained jerking their hands a couple more times than realising their hold and flopping back on the bed to calm himself down.

"Well we wouldn't want that yet, now would we?" Nari agreed and he chuckled sitting back up capturing her mouth. She straddled on his thighs and he groaned feeling her wetness threw her panties on his skin. He ran his hand down her torso and between her legs causing her squeak slightly. He chuckled rubbing messy circled into her sodden panties. She bit his lip lightly rocking her hips.

"See teasing isn't nice." He whispered onto her ear causing her hips to jerk. His fingers pushed the fabric to the side and ran a finger up her wet folds. She moaned lightly tangling her hands in his hair. She captured his lips as he messaged into her sweet little bundle of nerves. She mewled into the kiss sweetly as he rubbed her.

"You sound so fucking pretty." He groaned crashing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. His fingers entered her causing her to buck and moan loudly into his mouth. He smirked rolling his tongue along hers as his fingers brought her higher and higher.

There as a desperate groan as he retreated his hand from her sex completely. She flopped her head down on his shoulder and bit down roughly. Saeyoung hissed at the pain while she lapped her tongue around the wound softly.

He pulled her panties down and she moved to help discard the fabric completely. His hands cupped her bottom as he moved her thighs to straddle him completely. She looked down at his with a lovely blush as he lined himself with her entrance. She gasped as the head pushed lightly at her. Nari locked her eyes with his as sat down swiftly taking in his full length at once. She moaned loudly and he breathed out a curse.

His mouth found hers as his grip on her hips guided her up and down along his shaft. She cooed as she bobbed up and down eyes locked with his. Luciel bit his lip harshly as the pleasure sent him soaring. One hand realised it's hold and began to mess with her clit. Her head rolled as a blissful moan left her lips. He kissed at her neck feeling her walls tighten around him and hips desperately roll against him. Saeyoung moaned against his lover as trusted up to meet her.

"I need you to cum for me, baby girl." He cooed in her ear speeding up the fingers playing with her clit. Her body tensed up. Her walls squeezed at him as she jerked and shuttered on him. A long desperate moan escaped her hips bucked forward as he rammed himself repeatedly into her. He felt her fluids run down his cock as she came with a blissful cry. He groaned as he spilt himself in her.

They both collapsed onto the bed. She nuzzled her face into his chest as she gasped for air. He wasn't fairing any better. They laid there recollecting themselves when Luciel chuckled.

"Fatality!" He yelled in a deep voice and she slapped his chest. Her giggles vibrated his chest as she lost it.

"I suppose you think you're so cute!" She playfully hissed looking up at him.

"I'm adorable and you know it." Luciel stuck out his tongue tapping her nose. Nari rolled her eyes nuzzling herself in his neck.

"My sweet, adorable, dork." She hummed and he laughed wrapping his arms around her holding her tight.

Nari has entered the chatroom

Yoosung- What do you Mean!?

Zen- Nari has been tainted... it means exactly that

Jumin- This conversion isn't constructive

Jaehee- I agree... not to mention they are both adults.

707 has entered the chatroom

Yoosung- What does being an adult have to do with Zen complaining about Nari being tainted?

Zen- We'll explain it when you're older.

Zen- Seven we need to have a little chat

707- What do you mean?

707 confused emoji

Zen- Seriously it's not that you guys did it... it's that you basically announced it to everyone

Zen sighing emoji

Nari- let's not jump to conclusions zed, you're talking to the RFAs jester

707- We are funny people who tend to joke a lot I don't get the big deal.

Yoosung- wait you mean the "too late" comment meant...

Yoosung blushing emoji

Jumin- This conversion isn't constructive

Jaehee sighing emoji

Jaehee- Luciel did you even think about how Nari would feel about such a comment!?

707 confused emoji

Nari winking emoji

Yoosung- Oh~ Nari has Emoji's now!

Zen- But why Seven?

Nari- but why not Seven?

707- Jealous Zen!?

707- Jealous that

707- I God 7

707- Get

707- All of Naris

707- Love and affections

Nari- God 7!

Zen- as if

Zen angry emoji

Jumin- Looks like jealously to me...

Zen- why you!

Nari Nyan emoji

Nari- Seven you actually made it!

Jumin- cute

Yoosung- Nari is adorable

Nari heart emoji

707- Oh~ you must use that one for me only

707 heart emoji

Zen- yuck

Yoosung- agreed

Nari- Oh Seven!

707- Oh Nari!

Zen sighing emoji

Yoosung blushing emoji

Nari- lmao didn't mean it like that! I'm blushing!

Nari- I wanted to request sharing video

Nari- I have a video of Jumin eating a burger and its hilarious!

Jumin sighing emoji

707 glint emoji

707- Show me! I wanna see!

Jaehee- we have a meeting Mr. Han

Jumin- Very well. I'll see all of you this afternoon

Jumin left the chatroom

Jaehee- I guess I should offer my congratulations to the both of you

Jaehee- I must leave now. See you all in a while.

Jaehee left the chatroom

Zen- How did you manage to get him to eat commoner's food?

Nari- my friend MiU got some burgers for us. He probably felt like it'd be rude not to eat it.

Yoosung- There's a raid

Yoosung- but congrats on getting laid you two!

Yoosung left the chatroom

707- My god! I'm laughing so hard right now.

Nari- Innocent Yoosung! My sweet baby boy!

Zen- How is the computer freak the only one getting laid?

Zen- I need a girlfriend.

707- We should get something to eat

Nari- burgers for breakfast!?

707- Sure! Road trip!

Nari- dibs being DJ!

Nari left the chatroom

707- I've never seen someone move so fast lol

Zen- doesn't just feed her junk, make sure she's eating right.

707- I God 7 defender of justice, first of his name, explorer of time and space, here by swear to love and cherish Nari and her horrible eating habits from this day to his last day!

707 left the chatroom

You know... You never really talk about yourself." Saeyoung started looking towards her.

"Hmmm... if there something you want to know?" Nari asked setting her phone to the side.

"Everything." He stated causing her the giggle.

"Everything? Well ask me anything!" She invited him to learn about her. He thought for a moment.

"Hobbies?" He asked and she giggled.

"Since I've became an intern I don't really get free time... But when I was still on school I was in a choreograph dance crew." She giggled thinking back.

"So you can dance?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I'm probably out of practice now, but we use to compete for fun." She smiled at him thinking of the memories. He smiled at her. "I should see if Zen would be up for a dance session!" She exclaimed thinking about it.

"I'm sure if you mention it he won't rest until you guys do." Saeyoung assured her.

"You're probably right." She giggled.

"Okay! Next question!" He exclaimed speaking English causing her to laugh. "Where did you learn English?" She laughed more.

"My mother. She made us speak English at home saying it would be a useful skill to have." Nari explained watching his eyes dance as she replied in perfect English without a hint of her Korean accent.

"Tell me about her."

"There's not much to tell. She was Caucasian, worked as a secretary for some government official. My father was Korean and the chief of the police force. My parents both died when I was 10." Nari explained earning a frown from her boyfriend. "I mean it's been 12 years so it's not difficult to talk about them. It's just I don't have many memories I can remember from my childhood."

"Hmmm... I'm not going to force you to tell me about your past." He stated grabbing her hand.

"It's fine. Honestly I want to tell you." She beamed at him before bring one finger to her lips tapping in thought. "Let's see... after the car crash me and my older brother where separated in the foster system. I haven't seen or heard from him in 12 years either. I was moved from home to home, most foster parents don't want you they just want the government check that comes with you." Nari paused collecting her thoughts. Saeyoung waited silently listening to her story.

"There was one foster home I stayed in for a year or so though...I found myself in a rather abusive environment... It wasn't sexual... more physically and emotionally abusive. I use to really hate being touched. I use go through anxiety attacks and break down if some just accidently bumped into me, I was a total mess. I must have been 14 at the time, I got so depressed I dropped out of school because I felt like everyone knew and judged me for being so weak. Like everyone was staring at me looking at my naked frame and scoffing at my scars. I felt so pathetic, so useless I couldn't bring myself to even look in the mirror. It wasn't until I attempted suicide with an overdose that I realized how truly fragile a person's brain is. I think that was the lowest point of my life..." She mumbled the last part as he wrapped his arms around her. "My foster parent wouldn't have cared if I died. I once ran a dangerously high fever and they didn't even check on me. So I was also lucky that I didn't take enough to actually poison my system. Hah~ I just slept for two days and woke up with a migraine."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He sympathized with her.

"It has a happy ending." She informed him sitting up to look at him. "At 15 I took my high school equivalency test. I scored perfect scores, enough that the school system had me write an IQ test." She laughed "I scored 129 which basically means I'm a genius." He chuckled at how energetic she was explaining her story to him.

"I got offered scholarships, but my foster parent at the time refused to allow me to take them." She sighed before looking back at him. "So I worked three jobs to hire a lawyer to have myself emancipated from the foster system and become a legal adult. Cool thing was that my story moved my lawyer so much she did it for free. As of the age of 16 I was free from the foster system. I used the money I saved for legal fees to start pre-med. And the rest is history." She finished as he stroked her cheek.

"You're amazing. You are the strongest person I've ever met." He cooed to her causing her to flush.

"I even graduated med school early and got into the best medical internship program in the country." She bragged slightly causing him the laugh.

"What made you choose to study medicine?"

"Oh, I guess my parents. I had it in my head I could make happier endings for other families if I learned how to heal wounded bodies." She explained blushing slightly.

"I've seen you save a life. You're going to mature into an incredible surgeon." He assured her. She smiled leaning in to give him a kiss. She pulled back biting her lip thinking.

"I want to know about you... but I can't bring myself to ask the questions." She said softly looking down.

"My story isn't a very happy one. But I'll tell you if you'll listen." He told her cussing her eyes to snap up on surprise.

"Please!" She exclaimed excited to hear Saeyoung's story.

"Saeran was my twin brother." He started earning a gasp from the woman.

"I didn't know..." She explained sadly and he shook his head.

"Our mother was abusive. She use to keep Saeran tied up in the house and refuse to feed us. We weren't allowed outside, never got the chance to attend school. I was the stronger of the two so I'd sneak out and try to find us some food. I found the most help at a church I use to sneak off too. There they actually treated me like another human being, and not some object to blackmail with. We were children of an affair. We were never supposed to exist." He explained sighing. Nari sat there quietly listening. "I met V and Rika there. They gave me my first text book about coding telling me if I got really good at it I could make money. Money was something I desperately needed." He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"It was V that suggested the agency to me because they would provide me with a new identity. You see my father is a rather powerful government official, and didn't want the secrets if his affair public. I legally changed my name to my baptismal name Luciel. Rika assured me she'd keep Saeran safe and save him from our alcoholic mother. I was only a kid in a bad place and nowhere to turn. So I put my faith in them." Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him close. Suddenly she understood why he hated V so much. It was haunting and heartbreaking what happened.

"You deserved so much better." She sobbed holding him tightly. The haunting look of regret in his eyes left a bitter taste in her mouth. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You deserve so much better!" Her words caught him off guard.

"I could honestly say the same to you." He sighed kissing her head.

"At least we found each other." She stated pulling away to look at his face and he smiled warmmy at her while brushing her tears away.

"At least we found each other." He agreed causing her to smile at him. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What's your birthday?" She asked simply and he laughed.

"June 11th" She stared at him in surprise. "What?" He asked her.

"Mines June 10th!" She explained and he looked at her shocked. "Only a year and a day older huh." She pounder the information.

"Favorite color?" He asked after he composed himself.

"Purple..." She told him

"Red." She snorted at his answer

"Couldn't have ever guessed that." She replied sarcastically. He snorted rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Let's get into the juicy stuff. What's your sexuality?" He asked causing her to blush.

"I don't know...Never really thought about it... I guess a person's gender doesn't matter to me." She explained and he smiled "even if you were a girl I'd still feel the same way."

"I'm actually the same way. I don't care what their gender is as long as they're a good fit for me." He explained and she smiled.

"I hope to be your first and last though." She whispered causing his gaze to meet hers. He smiled at her softly.

"And I also hope to be your first and last." He told her she nodded in agreement blushing.

"So, like do I have the glow?" She asked chewing on her cheek.

"The glow?" Saeyoung asked raising an eyebrow.

"MiU, ever since I told her I was a virgin, she always goes on about how after she lost her virginity she as this glow about her for a while." Nari explained looking away from her boyfriend utterly embarrassed. He laughed.

"Now that you mention it; I guess you kind of do." Saeyoung stated looking her up and down while she tried to contain her blush.

"To be fair..." He started pausing to move her bangs from her face and tilt her chin to look at him. "You've always had a glow to you."

"God! I feel like I'm going into cardiac arrest!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath and held her chest. Saeyoung doubled over in laughter. She giggles a little listen to his infectious laughter. He was absolutely dazzling.

"So are bad doctor jokes a thing?" He chuckled and she smiled.

"They're only bad because you're not a doctor." Nari defended herself and he laughed again.

"So what happened to the breakfast burger I was promised?" Nari than muttered as her stomach growled.

"Oh right. Yeah common well go get you some food before you waste away." He heated standing up holding his hand out. Nari grabbed his hand and let him lead her out to his garage.


	10. Chapter 10

Nari frowned at the charred remains before her. She felt like vomiting if she was being honest with herself, but this needed to be done, and the RFA trusted only her with this. She grabbed the materials she needed to extract the bone marrow from the remains. She gathered samples from femur; it was in the best shape. The bone was mostly white with fat and flesh still attached. She scrapped the narrow into a dish, and signals to the forensics that they could do what they pleased with the rest.

Nari walked into the lab where her friend Minji was running Saeyoung DNA in the systems. She silently handed the girl the sample from the body and sat in one of the empty chairs. They both where on Jumin's pay right now seeing as this was completely secret and under the table. The two girls would run the DNA against the other anything under 70% matches threw the chances of it being Saeran out the window. That was best case scenario.

Nari not being trained in this area was more an on looked making sure her boyfriend's DNA was properly destroyed upon the completion of the test. It was only after much deliberation, and a huge leap of trust on Saeyoung part that she convinced him to allow her to take a sample from him. It'd be unfortunate if the agency had found out about this and the DNA lead them there. Nari frowned thinking to her boyfriend working while possibly going mad with wonder. Everyone, Saeyoung included, was positive the DNA would be a match and it was Saeran lying in there.

Minji hadn't asked questions when Nari called in a favor. She simply signed the contract Jumin had his lawyer whip up securing everyone's involvement with this.

Minji had been sitting here with her for over 34 hours. Nari had left the RFA meeting and rushed straight for the hospital. The team recovering the body from the ruins kept bring more and more burnt disfigured Parts. The femur was their best bet to find healthy DNA strains to compare to Saeyoung. Identical twins had identical DNA and a match lower than 70% even given the damage to the body wouldn't do. So far the highest match they've come across was 6.72% and that's including damage.

"The femur had tissue, dried blood in the marrow?" Minji asked eyeing the sample beginning the process to extract the DNA from it.

"Yeah, so if it doesn't match, it means it's not who we thought it was." Nari explained rubbing her dry eyes watching the computer systems run her boyfriend DNA and biome. She saw literally every genetic thing that made her lover who he was. She smiled snapping a picture of all His biome and sent to him in a text.

Nari- I hacked into your genetic code! I've literally seen every genetic thing that makes you, you. I love you 3

707- that's actually really cool! You should tell me what these things mean sometime. I love you too 3

707- Have you eaten? Have you slept? I just checked the time...

Nari- I can sleep when I'm dead. Can't eat because I don't want to go through sanitizing myself again. Bio shitz...

707- Hah, I love you. So baby can you please take care of yourself.

Nari- fine, but we should be wrapping up here soon anyway. Don't you work yourself to death? Mwah!

707- Mwah!

Minji had the DNA up and running through the systems about three hours later. She was humming watching the Biome and DNA try to make matches

"Match is 9.65% there is no way they are identical twins." Minji concluded typing notes and printing them. She added them to the file as tear rolled down Naris face.

"It's positively not his brother. Of thank fucking god!" Nari sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah, honestly it could be a distant relative, or just some stranger that carries a similar DNA make-up." Minji explained grinning handing the file to Nari. "From my hands to yours to Mr. Han."

"Yes before that. We have to destroy Luciel's DNA." Nari informed her and Minji giggled picking up some liquid and poured it onto all the samples.

"Oops I'm such a klutz." Minji gasped and Nari giggled gathering the samples and putting them in a container.

"I'll burn them too." Nari said shrugging. "Thank you so much Minji."

"I should thank you I made three months' salary in 40 hours!" Minji giggled gathering her things.

Nari enter the chatroom.

Jeahee-Welcome Nari. Here for a status report?

Nari- 38 hours later and the match is only 9.65% match. Given damage caused by the flames and just life the lowest possibility was 70%. It's positively not Saeran.

707 has enter the chatroom

707- Where the fuck is Saeran?

Nari- good question

Jaehee- shouldn't the match be 100%

707- I honestly thought so...

Nari- Doctor Mode activated. Allow me to educate you.

707- I love playing doctor with you baby

707 hearts emoji

Jaehee sighing Emoji.

Jaehee- please just answer the question.

Nari- Identical twins come from the same zygote. This means that the egg and sperm are the exact same, which equates to identical DNA. They are always of the same sex, and are monozygotic or MZ twins (mono = one; zygote = fertilised egg) Sperm carry either the X or Y chromosome determining the baby's gender.

707- Which means we have the same DNA...

Jaehee- we already knew that. You basically retold us they have identical DNA which we where aware of

Nari-From birth, yes they should be 100% genetically identical. However, they aren't necessarily genetically identical as life progresses. Mutations will occur as their body grows through mitotic processes.

707- Have to use Google. One second

Jaehee- just a moment please.

Nari-Most of these mutations are automatically fixed, but some of them stay, such as when ultraviolet rays from the sun rearrange epithelial cell DNA. Also the drugs he's on, and the age he started taking said drugs can deteriorate his DNA and genetic makeup. In short, genetic variability in twins results from mutations during the lifespan.

707- mind blown

Jaehee- you seem well educated in the area of twins

Nari- Honestly in med-school I had a fascination with Twins after doing a report.

707- You just love me because of science!

Nari- shit Jaehee he's onto me...

Nari- Identical twins are random and universal. And the only increased chance of multiples is fraternal twins, because two eggs are required for fraternal. That's if they ran on the mother's side of the family, or you use fertility treatments. Fun facts!

707- I'm a rarity!

707- well I guess Saeran is too...

Nari-Yup just one second

Nari- I know I have a master ball laying around here somewhere! I'll need my spare one for when we see Saeran

707 heart emoji

707- So that's how you captured my heart 3

Nari- gotta catch em all!

707- be sure to capture Jumin in luxury ball, or he'll throw a tantrum.

Nari- who's to say I haven't already

Nari wink Emoji

Jaehee- had asked if you have the reports.

Nari-I'm getting into my car as we speak so I'll see you soon.

Nari- Saeyoung, we will find him. I love you. Eat something other than Honey Budda chips. And drink some water!

707- I know we will. I love you, drive safe.

Nari has left the chatroom.

Nari walked into C&R looking around the reception area in awe. It was clean and light. Plants scattered about yet seemed well placed. There where Crystal chandeliers in a business building. Talk about luxury Nari would laugh if it was actual diamonds hanging above her head. That would be so, Jumin Han.

"Good to see you again, Nari." A feminine voice spoke out. Naris eyes met with Jaehee as her grin spread further.

"Jaehee!" She exclaimed walking over to hug her friend. Jaehee seemed hesitant but hugged her back.

"Mr. Han is awaiting you in his office. Allow me to escort you." Jaehee was truly a professional woman.

"Lead the way." Nari giggled following the assistant into the elevator.

"You look tired." Jaehee commented pressing the 17 button and the elevator roared bringing them upward.

"I haven't slept since before the RFA meeting two days ago. I'm functioning loudly on adrenalin and energy drinks." Nari sighed smiling to the other woman.

"I completely understand that!" Jaehee giggled. "It's nice to have another workaholic in the RFA with unreasonable hours."

"Hah~ these hours where on Jumin's wallet!" Nari giggled. "Truly though having another woman in the RFA saved it from being a sausage fest!"

"Mmmm... It is comfort. Thank you for stay with us despite the situation." Jaehee hummed looking at the doctor.

"I owe the RFA plenty. Plus my boyfriend pretty much makes it's physically impossible to leave. I'm the RFA's hostage now, but I don't mind." Nari laughed.

"If I may, I raise concerns for you sanity choosing Luciel for a lover. How should I put it... he is an enigma with a very colourful and eccentric personality." Jaehee raised her mock concerns with a wicked smiled causing Nari to double over with laughter as they stepped off the elevator.

"But that's why I love him~" Nari sang between giggles and Jaehee laughed herself walking toward a door with 'the office of Jumin Han.' Plated on it. Jaehee knocked firmly.

"Enter." Jumin's monotone voice called out.

Both women stepped into the office and Jumin vaulted whatever paper work he was reading and signing. He folded his hands together on the desk providing them with his full attention.

"This is all of our genetic findings." Nari spoke first stepping forward setting the file on his desk. Jumin nodded skimming through the file.

"Wonderful work Doctor Choe." Jumin complimented.

"Nah, I'm not forensics. Thank Doctor Minji Park. She was the mastermind." Nari waved her hand in front of her face. "Though if you need an appendix removed, or a liver transplant I'm your gal!"

"Very well. Now raises the question to where Luciel's brother ended up." Jumin spoke clear but mostly to himself.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we knew?" Nari sighed. "Saeyoung's going to work himself to death trying to trace him and completing his agency work at the same time."

"Yes, I'll gather some people to aid in the search." Jumin clarified.

"Another important question. Whose body was I harvesting bone marrow samples from for the past two days?" Nari asked clearly surprising the businessman.

"We will exhausted every possibility and hopefully identify the body." Jumin assured her. Nari smiled sadly.

"I'm sure Nari is very tired Mr. Han. Why don't we allow her to head home and get some rest." Jaehee than spoke up and Jumin nodded.

"Yes, assistant Kang is correct. Nari please be careful on your way home and take care of yourself. Until we speak again take care." Jumin finalized dismissing her. Nari nodded.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Have a good day Jumin." Nari said turning to excuse herself from his office. Jaehee was on her heel.

"Please travel safe, and again thank you for everything you've done to help us." Jaehee than bowed causing Nari to laugh.

"So formal. Alright I'm out." Nari shot the businesswoman a peace sign and excused herself from the building.

Nari stumbled into her high end apartment an hour later. Traffic had been at its worse. Nari kicked off her heels and locked the deadbolt before wondering into her kitchen. She noted the place seemed cleaned a smelt fresh despite her not residing there for 2 weeks. Curiously she grabbed the note on the fridge and smiled. MiU had tidy and restocked her fridge for her. As she grabbed a glass of water her phone started ringing.

"Hello~ this is the very tired corpses of Doctor Choe. Please hang up and don't try your call again." She chimed than took a sip of water listening the laughter on the other end.

"I got worried when you didn't return to the bunker." Seven stated and Nari blushed.

"Hmmmm?" She hummed.

"Don't make that noise!" He sputtered to her amusement.

"Wasn't aware I was supposed to return to your place. I'm home." Nari explained and he groaned.

"I can't protect you there! I don't even know your address!" He barked in concern making her frown.

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was really imposing on your space. I thought I should come home." Nari stated listening to her boyfriend's typing.

"You're never imposing. My place is your place, always feel comfortable being here." He murmured sweetly and she smiled.

"I love you, you dork." Nari giggled and he groaned again.

"I love that you love me. I love you more than anything. When this is all over I'm taking you to a space station to marry you." Saeyoung spoke clear and determinedly causing Naris breath to get caught in her throat.

"Yes." She muttered and he hummed slightly confused.

"Yes?" He questioned after a moment and Nari found her voice.

"Yes I'll marry you." Nari clarified and noise could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"Nari? Shit sorry I dropped the phone and restarted my heart!" He stammered on sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay." Nari murmured quietly and there was a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. But don't say yes right now. Don't get me wrong I love that you did, but I want to do things more proper." His voice was broken. "I love you, so much and hearing you so willingly agree to spend your love with me for a lifetime makes me happy. So unbearably happy I might burst. Wait for me a little longer and then you'll be my priority." He was sniffling on the other end and Nari smiled warmly.

"Saeyoung." Nari whispered hearing him take a sharp intake of air. "I'll be waiting for you, right beside you honey. I love you, much more than I could ever fathom. You're my future, and soulmate."

"God! My chest feels tight and I find it hard to breath. I feel so complicated when I can't see you. What's wrong with me?" He questioned himself and Nari giggled.

"My diagnosis is that you're experiencing unconditional love for the first time." Nari spoke in a matter of fact tone and he sighed.

"I'm clueless on how I got you, but I'm so happy, I don't care." He murmured and Nari smiled.

"I'll go grab a shower and cloths and be there soon." Nari decided and he chuckled sadly.

"I look forward to seeing you. Drive safe." Saeyoung mumbled and ended the call. Nari wiped her eyes and calming herself down.

Nari pulled into the garage after the gate had a pretty intense argument with her. She giggled to herself thinking out the rude gate. She parked her car and opened the door to be created with a whistle. She stepped out a caught her red headed dork of a boyfriend ogling her silver Lexus. She smirked shutting and locked the doors.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a mock seductive tone.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered with a grin without lifting his eyes from the car.

"I mean it's not flashy like your cars, but she is pretty huh?" Nari smirked as he circled the car.

"Can I modify her?" Saeyoung asked lifting the hood completely inspired.

"She shy! Gotta wine and dine her first!" Nari hissed playfully closing the hood and he grinned at her.

Saeyoung wrapped his armed around Nari pulling her close smelling her freshly washed hair. He let out a content sigh pressing a kiss into the top of her head. Nari hummed running kisses of her own up his jaw. His hands traced the curve of her back as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. Nari smiled relishing in it before she pulled away.

"Oh before I forget." Nari mumbled digging in her jacket pocket and Saeyoung raised his eyebrow. She grabbed his ha d and slid a key into it. "It's too my apartment." His eyes widened before he grabbed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. I won't abuse it, I promise." He whispered and she nodded allowing herself to be held, safe, and secure in his arms.

"You're always welcome to be there." Nari whispered and his breath hitched.

"Home number 2." He agreed with a chuckle.

"Can you put me to bed? I am running on fumes, energy level dropping. Eye lids are definitely heavy." She half whined and he smiled lazily down at her.

"Sure, princess. Let's go." He agreed tracing his fingers along her cheek before lifting her into his arms. She realised a pleased sigh as he whisked her away.

Luciel laid her on the bed tucking his blanket around her before flipping off the light. "Join me..." She whispered snuggling into his bed enjoying the smell of him that lingered there.

"I can't, my love. I have agency work to complete. But I'll use the computer in here. You sleep." Saeyoung assured her as the computer hummed to life and a faint glow lit up the room. When Luciel looked toward the bed again she was already gone. He smiled turning back to his computer turning off the monitor before crawling in beside his slumbering lover. He wrapped her in his arms spooning her from behind after setting a quite alarm for himself. A few hours of sleep couldn't hurt after all.

They both groaned as the sound of boots came toward then and bedroom door flew open. Nari rolled over snuggling her face into Seven as he chuckled sitting up slightly.

"At least we weren't screwing. Madam Vanderwood, what do we owe the pleasure?" Luciel greeted their unwanted guest.

"For the love of- How's the job coming along." Vanderwood asked in a stern voice.

"I'll probably have it completed in a few hours." Seven explained Stroking Naris head causing her to him rubbing her nose in his chest.

"That's three days ahead of schedule. Good work Zero Seven." Vander wood complimented him clearly surprised. "Also did you get a new car because I look the leopard print one?"

"Nah, that's this lovely ladies." Seven clarified and Nari raised a finger. "OH and Vanderwood." Seven called after his handler as he tried to retreat.

"What now!?" Vanderwood snapped.

"Since Nari could be here knock in the future." Seven stated in a cheerful tone and Vanderwood sighed.

"You're right. Sorry Nari." Vanderwood apologized and Nari snorted.

"S'all good." Nari assured the older male with a wave not bothering to turn to face him. She smirked as the door close. "How long have we been asleep?" Nari asked yawning clinging herself to her boyfriend as he moved to grab his phone.

"Five hours." He informed her and she groaned.

"When did you crawl in?" Mark's very tired voice asked.

"Five minutes after you fell asleep." He confessed and she hummed.

"Good you need to sleep." Nari yawned stretching before rolling over allowing herself to fall asleep yet again.

It was dust and Nari returned to her own space. She needed a moment to herself after the day she had. The hospital agreed to not terminate her contract if she would see one of the phycologist twice a week for 2 hours. She was spender from the O.R and gallery overlooking until she completes her therapy and the doctor cleared her for surgery. It was annoying, but after Jumin explained her kidnapping and the Mint-Eye downfall (which was all over the news with Rika and Saeran still at large) they deemed her mentally unstable and ban her access to the surgical floor.

Nari sighed walking Toward Her Apartment Door When She Stepped on a package. She cocked an eyebrow picking up the box looking it over. Nothing was writing on the box, how curious. She unlocked her door shutting it behind her locking the deadbolt as she kicked off her shoes. She examined the box debating if she should open it or call Seven. She chewed at her cheek as she use her key to break the tap setting the box on her kitchen table. She cautiously opened the box to be greeted with a children's story book.

More confused Nari picked up the book and laid it on the table. It appeared to be a harmless children's fairy tale. She opened the cover and tears prickled her eyes as she gasp. There pressed to the cover was a beautiful blue and orange rose. Her breathing picked up as she traced her finger over them. Saeran had to of left this for her. He had told her he was drying and pressing the rose she adored from his garden. And Saeran always kept a blue rose in his suit pocket.

Her hands shacked as she slightly cried. She turned the pages; it was clearly an old and well-loved book. The pages coming off the seam slightly, a few stains here and there. She frowned some of which looked like dried blood. Tears streamed down her face as she ran her finger over a stained pool of blood. Those poor boys, she thought to herself.

When she hit the back cover her breath completely left her. There is childish scroll was some writing looking rather faded and blood spatter made it harder to make out. She frowned squinting bring it close to her face when her eyes widened. She felt I'll, like she had been punched in the gut.

Saeyoung and Saeran Choi- age 7

Nari covered her mouth as she took a picture with her phone and sent it to her boyfriend. She felt breathless as she awaited the response. She stared at her phone as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. What felt like eons later the phone rang?

"Sae-"

"Where did you get that?" His voice was a whisper and shaky.

"It was left in a box in front of my door." Nari murmured softly and his breath hitched.

"Pack your things. You can't stay there right now, it's not safe." He hissed quietly and Nari moved on impulse to start collecting her things.

"I understand, but Sae-" he cut her off again.

"Fuck...FUCK!" He yelled and the sound of him hitting his fist against his desk. Nari flinched. "It... It has to be him. He's not a safe person right now. Nari, I'm so fucking sorry I-" she cut him off.

"Stop taking all the guilt on yourself!" She barked and he groaned. "This is not your fault. You were a kid! Saeyoung you were a child and you couldn't possibly know this is how it would turn out. This isn't your fault." Nari assured him and his breathing became uneven.

"You know what I've done, what I do, and what I am. How can you love me despite all of this?" He asked clearly bewildered and she sighed.

"I love you for all you've done, what you do, and what you are. I don't love you in spite of it. I love you for all of it. I love who you are, I just wished you could see yourself the way I do. You'd realize you're a person that deserves my love, and you deserve to be in my life, and you deserve my friendship." Nari informed him.

"Come to me than, my love. I'll protect you with my life. I'll gladly die for you if it comes to it." He declared and Nari sobbed quietly.

"Then I'll have to protect you too, a world without you isn't one I'm interested in." Nari declared and his breathing stops.

"I'll come pick you up. Wear something pretty. There is somewhere if like to take you." Saeyoung informed her and the line was dead.

Nari stared at her phone for a moment before scurrying into her room. With the way he drives she had limited time to ready herself. She hauled the sides of her hair back and secured it in a white bow. She peaked off her clothes and exchanged them with a white frilly dress she's be dying a wear. Next she fixed her make up applying some red lip stick before deeming herself ready.

She moved and in zipped her suit case throwing random items into it when her door clicked and opened. She popped her head out her bedroom door to see Saeyoung taking in her rather nice apartment. She giggled alerting the man to her location. He smiled at her and walked to join her.

"Hey!" She smiled placing more items into we suit case. Saeyoung wondered around her bedroom seemingly analyzing everything his eyes met with.

"Nice place." He finally spoke and Nari giggled again zipping up her bag and stood. His eyes widen slightly as a blush settled on his face. "You're so beautiful."

"You look handsome." She met him in stride looking him up and down. He had chosen to wear white as well. He looked good in his button up dress shirt and black jeans. He flushed at her compliment.

"Where is It?" Saeyoung asked quietly looking at the ground.

Nari smiled grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen table. He eyed the story book that once belonged to him. He realised his hold on Nari and walked silently to the table. Nari stood in awe watching him touch the cover. He opened the front cover being greeted by the beautiful flowers. He frowned while his eyebrows knitting together.

"Saeran always had a blue rose on him, and the orange one was from his garden. He took me for a walk once night and I kept eyeing that one rose." Nari explained walking up behind him placing her hand on his arm as she looked down at the book.

His fingers brushed the roses one more time before he turned the pages. Every stain of blood caused his breath to hitch. Finally he made it to the back cover. Faded ink of his childhood writing covered in spattered blood was his name along with his brothers. He squeezed his eyes shit and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Nari embraced him burying her nose in his back as every horrible childhood memory flooded back to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Saeyoung hadn't said a word since them left the apartment. Nari understood he was organizing his thoughts, so she played some of the latest music and bounce in her seat. He would glance at her and smiled softly as the wind blow her hair around her face and she bounced and waved her hands with music, not so quietly singing along to the music. It wasn't until he chuckled he gained her attention. She hauled her actions and beamed a smile at him setting her hair behind her ear. Nari winked at him and then continued her obnoxious behavior tenfold causing him to laugh at her. She was laughing with him as he started dancing around the wheel and sang along with her. She looked absolutely delighted that he joined in.

Naris eyes widen when her pulled into a rather grand looking church. She knew he was Catholic and went to church as a child, but she never really imagined him bring her here. She stepped out of the car in a daze at the beautiful rustic looking church. Saeyoung wrapped his hand around hers and guided her toward the church.

The stained glass caught the setting sun caring the colors to reflect around the staple. Nari looked around stunned by the beauty of the church. She looked up at the cross at the far end of the room as Saeyoung guided her towards it. Once they stood in front of the cross he turned to her cupping her face. The colors of the windows covered him giving him a holy glow.

"In the name of the father, of the son, and Holy Spirit, amen. Father I couldn't come here for a long time. I was so caught up with the ugly reality in front of my eyes and forgot the importance of love." Nari's eyes widen and he smiled slightly at her.

"I have a confession to make. When I was little, I didn't believe in God. I went to church because I saw people who lived different, better lives than I did. I wanted to be part of them. I was happy at church; I was at least treated like a human being." She felt her eyes water as he closed his eyes taking a steady breath.

"After losing my brother, changing my identity several times, taking dangerous job, and just wasting a lot of money... I did not live an honest, true life. I didn't deserve to be loved." Saeyoung opened his eyes and laid his fingers lightly on her lips to silence her upcoming protest.

"But I was wrong. There was someone in this earth who loves me. I encountered the holiest of love inside her." Nari kissed his fingers as her tears rolled silently down her face.

"I realized that this is fate... this is a miracle...that this is love! God does exist... So I've come here to promise to you..." He took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Naris.

"I promise to treat her as the most precious person To Me. I promise to love her endlessly until my last breath..." Saeyoung pulled her fully into his arms.

"Dear Lord, please listen to my heart... My promise. I will live my life with truth and love. No matter what hardship faces me, I will solemnly speak the truth in front of my love, and protect her. I pray again and again so that my last day is the day I protect this person with the most beautiful heart…" His voice was calm as he rubbed soothing circles into her back as a sob rippled from her.

"Nari, I promise under gods eyes that I will love and protect you until the day I die. Amen." Nari looked up at him wiping away his own tears that escaped him.

"Ummm." She started and he smiled cocking an eyebrow. "I've never been a religious person. But I have witnessed a miracle, so I truly believe there is a greater power out there." Nari murmured looking to the side.

"I wanted to take this opportunity to thank God whole heartily. I had prayed for a sign... an angel to come save me. I believe you God, guided him to me when I needed him most." Nari smiled meeting Saeyoung s eyes as he stared at her in wonder.

"He's not perfect, he's a little broken on the inside, but he's my angel sent to me. So from this day forth I promise to cherish him, and love him with my entire being. Together I believe we can mend, and help find each other's missing parts, and make each other whole again. Together we can overcome any hardship. Together we are strongest." Nari declared and Saeyoung cupped her face.

"I will protect him as he protects me. From this day until my last day I give myself whole heartily to him. Saeyoung, I promise under gods eyes that I will love and protect you until the day I die. Amen" Saeyoung pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss binding their promises to each other.

He pulled back running his fingers across her cheek as he smiled brightly at her. She flushed holding his gaze as he closed the space between them once more. Nari hummed as he broke the kiss.

"Kinda feels like we married each other." Nari mumbled in embarrassment and Saeyoung chuckled lightly.

"We accidently eloped. Hah~" Saeyoung smiled and Nari met his eyes smiling warmly up at him.

"I don't mind." Nari assured him and he grabbed her in a bone crushing hug that knocked the air from her lungs.

"I love you. God! Nari do I ever love you." He whispered and she hummed wrapping her arms around him holding him as tightly as her tiny body could manage.

"I'm yours. Now and forever I'm yours." She whispered and he squeezed her tighter.

They held each other close as Nari whispered in his ear. "Saeyoung, take me home and make love to me." He groaned as he hooked an arm under her knees and scooped her up properly waltzing her out of the church bridal style.

The second they stepped into the bunker his mouth found hers. Nari squeaked in surprised, but gave into the kiss. His lips claimed hers and his tongue teased at her bottom lip. Nari opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, which he gladly obliged.

His hands grabbed her thighs and he picked her up walking swiftly toward the bedroom without breaking the kiss. She squealed as he lightly tossed her on to the bed. Nari watched as he stopped to remove her shoes for her placing open mouth kisses to her calf. She whimpered with need ad his hands' traced the lines of her legs to her hips as he pulled her toward him. His mouth caught her in a passionate kiss. She rolled her tongue along hers as his hands started to raise her dress up her body.

They broke the kiss so Saeyoung could haul off her dress and tossed it across the room. Her hands moved to his shirt hastily trying to release the buttons. He latched on to her neck causing her to pant and moan softly as her hand reached the last button. He continued his assault to her neck while he shrugged out of his shirt tossing it to join her dress. Nari raked her nails along his chest grazing his nipple earning a moan from him. She kissed under his ear repeating the action and was rewarded by another moan.

He sat her up with him as his hands unclasped her pretty white lacy bra. His hands slid the straps down as his mouth followed down her arm. Soon the bra was discarded his mouth latched onto her peek sucking. Nari cried out head fall back as she laced her fingers into his hair. She messaged his scalp as he messaged her breast. He had her gasping and moaning as he laid her back running his hands up her side feeling every dip and curve of her. He looked up at her half lidded eyes as he release her nipple with a pop.

She bite her lip as he kissed down her stomach. She gasped as his tongue licked about her naval. Nari grabbed his now crooked glasses and tossed them on the bed stand as his mouth met with the top of her panties. His eye met hers asking permission and she nodded lifting her hips as he slid the fabric away from her and down her legs and off her feet. He returned his eyes to hers before he ran his tongue along her slit. Nari bucked away from him slightly and moaned.

"May I?" He asked having her reaction and she smiled and nodded.

He settled himself between her legs and spread her lips with his fingers exposing her most intimate place to him. He hummed eyes locked with hers as he ran the flat of his tongue from her entrance to her clit. She gasped bring her hand to his hair to encourage him to continue. His tongue cautiously licked at her swollen bud earning a pitched moan from Nari. His eyes looked up as he repeated the action and she ran her free hand threw her hair and squeezed her eyes shut.

He ran small circles around the bud as she rolled her hips I to his tongue and gripped tightly until his hair. He curled his lips around her clit still drawing circles with his tongue as he hummed. He was rewarded with a loud throaty moan and her back arched. Saeyoung needed to hear more of her pretty cries. He shifted slightly and inserted two fingers into dripping heat gaining sharp moan. His tongue lapped at her bud as he curled his finger and moved them in and out slowly. She gasped panted, moaned, and pleaded with him as her other hand found its way to his hair holding him to her sex. He continued his menstruations as her body shook and backed arched. She pained painful at his hair as she let out a giggled long cry. He felt her clutch his fingers as she released in pure bliss.

He sat away from her throbbing sex as he wiped her juices from his face and smirked up at the panting and whimpering woman before him. "Mmmm... You like that." He taunted and her eyes met his. "Tell me how much you liked that Nari." He cooed leaning up lips hovering over hers.

She moved to kiss him, but he back away from her. She went sit up to capture his lips, but he grabbed her hands pinning her to the bed. Looking a little startled she stared up at him and a smirk graced his features. He moved his mouth toward her ear. Nari gasped as she felt his hot breath. "Tell me how much you liked that." He whispered in a stern tone. Nari whimpered.

"Mmmm... I liked it a lot." Nari whispered back and his breath hitched. He rewarded her by kissing her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her body as her hands worked at his jeans button. He allowed her to start tugging them.

"Tell me how badly you want me." He demanded in a hushed tone grabbing her hands again and holding them to her sides. Her lustful honey eye met his and bite her lip as he grinded his hips teasingly at her.

"Saeyoung." She wanted breathlessly and he felt his cock throb. He moved his legs to kick off the last of his clothing as she continued. "If you don't hurry up and make-love to me-AHH SAEYOUNG!" She gasped and cried out his name as he entered her harshly.

He moaned releasing his hold on her as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her tear eyes as he withdrew and then repeated his action listening to the lewd slap of their skin. She breathlessly muttered out a curse and he groaned deeply. He pulled her close to him as he picked up his speed slightly enjoying the sounds of his lover. He grunted as her nails bit his skin pulling him closer to her.

"I love you." He whispered as she cried out at the please their joined bodies caused.

"I love y-yes, oh god! Right there!" She cried and he chuckled running his hands to her hips as he sat up and trusted into her repeatedly. Whimper moaned cried as he repeatedly filled her. Tears fell from her eyes as they rolled back and her walls tighten around his cock. He moaned as her back arched and she sang his name like a prayer. He rode her orgasm to near completion before he saw stars and pleasure erupted throughout him. He bends over her as he whined out at the intense pleasure that assaulted him. Her moans quieted as his breathing stopped and seed spilt into her. He all but clasped on his lover completely in awe.

"So good!" She exclaimed soothingly running her hand threw his curly locks. He hummed in agreement as he kissed his way to find her lips. He caught her in a loving kiss as their tongue danced together in a lazy fashion.

"I love your body." Saeyoung confessed and her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Is it only my body you love?" She teased and he planted a kiss on her.

"I love your body, your spirit, and soul." He informed her and she smiled warmly at him carcassing his face.

"God Seven! Amen!" She sang and he chuckled kissing along her neck. And she licked his ear playfully.

"So, when are we going to play doctor?" He teased and she pushed at his face lightly giggling.

"Sure, I'll play a gynecologist." She teased sticking out her tongue and he moved and sucked on it gain a gasp.

"Doctor! There seems to be an issue with my vagina!" He exclaimed

"My diagnosis, you're gender confused!" She teased and he gasped.

"How gender binary of You Doctor! For shame!" He taunted and she squealed as his finger tickled her sides.

"Alright, we can start estrogen therapy. I'd love to stick a needle in that cute little bum you yours." He flushed at the comment and she giggled.

"Nope. I'm a boy! I like being a boy. Keep your needles to yourself doctor Choe." And she laughed hugging him to her.

"I love you." She squealed and he chuckled nuzzling into her embrace feeling completely at peace.

Nari woke and rolled over to snuggle with her boyfriend; only to reach out to feel his side of the bed empty. She groaned it was cool too meaning he had been missing for some time. She wasn't ready to wake, yet she didn't want to remain in bed without Saeyoung. Begrudgingly she rolled herself off the bed lending in a heap of blanket on the floor.

She groaned again opening her eyes and grabbed his discarded dress shirt. She slipped her arms into it and buttoned three buttons over her breast before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear from her suit case. She pulled on the lacy blue is boy short styled panties and stood up.

She wondered into the hallway eyes half lidded desperate for me sleep. She stumbled about eyes unfocused as she followed the sound of rapid typing. She sighed walking into the living room looking toward the glass wall of his work room. He was there headphones on bobbing his head to the beat.

Nari slanders into the room wrapping her arms around her red head dork. He jumped slightly in surprise halting his type before he sighed nuzzling the back of his head into her. He removed the headphones look I g up at her as she places a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I thought you were done you're agency job?" She murmured rubbing her nose in circles on his.

"I am... I'm just trying to find a trace of Saeran." He mumbled sadly and she hummed turning his chair.

"Yes!" He exclaimed eyeing her up and down.

"Yes?" She asked in mock innocence. He grabbed the front of her (well his) shirt forcing her to straddle his lap.

"I love how you look in my cloths." He cooed kissing up her neck and she giggled.

"Having any luck at all?" She asked and he halted his assault.

"Nope. None. Nada." He growled looking up at her. She half smiled sadly caressing his face.

"You have the best bait to call him out of hiding." Nari informed him and he frowned eyebrows coming together.

"Nari, no I can't." Saeyoung spoke clearly cupping her face.

"If you're scared because I can't defend myself... than train me to do so." Nari reasoned and his breath hitched frown deepening. He contemplated the option and the sighed.

"Your right. I should be training you in self defense. But the way I want to train you will not be pleasant." He warned looking up at her eyes sadly.

"I'd endear anything to give you some peace of mind." Nari assured him as excitement bubbled inside her.

"If you want to quit at any time, if I push you too far I want you to tell me. We promised honesty to each other." Saeyoung s tone was stern, but gentle. Nari nodded in agreement and bent down to capture his mouth with hers.

"Mmmm" he broke the kiss pointing a finger at her. "I wasn't done talking." He scolded her and she just grinned.

"Then please go on." Nari insisted.

"You're not going to like this next part." Saeyoung warned her and she cocked an eyebrow. "Take a break from practicing medicine. We'll go off the grid for a few months with Vanderwood. I can still do my work and he can help train you. This way you're safe with two trained agents and possibly away from Saran's watchful eye."

Nari frowned thinking over the idea of practicing medicine. It's all she ever wanted to do. She'd spend days in the hospital waiting for a cool case to come in or an Attending to learn under. The idea of taking a break didn't sit too well with her. Her eyes mister as she swallowed thickly. But she'd have Saeyoung. He would help her grow stronger; he'd help her grow more independent.

"Look when we get back in sure we can ask Jumin to pull some strings, but for you to train and full learn you'll have to step away from your field for a while. I'm not saying forever... just a couple months." He continued to over explain because he was nervous. Nari looked at him running her fingers along his features.

"I promised to give myself over to you wholeheartedly. I plan to do just that. If you- if you think this is the best course of action so be it. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth without a single regret." Nari declared and tears rolled down his face.

"Thank you. Nari. I love you." He said each thing between kisses.

"You sure Vanderwood will agree to this?" She asked.

"This was... His idea. He brought it up not long after we got V to the hospital. We've been discussing this matter for a while and came up with plan, I was going to suggest it... just didn't know how I guess. It's a lot to ask. I mean you're this normal girl training to be a surgeon that somehow got caught up with this." He confessed and she nodded letting everything sink in.

"We aren't going to tell anybody right. Just poof disappears." Nari mumbled sadly thinking of MiU and Kai at the hospital. The entire RFA will be distraught.

"It's safer if we just disappear. They'll be hurt; heck Jumin will exhaust every resource to find us. But when we return, they'll welcome us back with open arms." He assured her running his thumbs across her cheeks.

"When do we leave?" She asked and he smiled.

"You have time to get some affaires in order. Probably three days from now." She choked on her spit.

"Three days?" She gasped and he smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah I'll contact Vanderwood. We'll all have to take different planes, different airports, but in three days we all leave. Vanderwood will leave before you. I'll met you both after." Saeyoung explained and her head swam.

"I love you." Nari whispered tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you." He muttered whipping her cheeks. "You're so brave. So strong." He cooed and she smiled.

"I'm terrified." She confessed and he hugged her close.

"It's okay to be afraid. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you smart." He assured her running her back causing her to snort. She nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck

Nari sat quietly in the living room watching some American doctor soap opera on Netflix. She had her own bag of honey buddha chips. All in all... She was bored. Saeyoung hadn't left his office since earlier when she interrupted him. She figured he was giving herself some time with her thoughts. Nari appreciated that he understood the need for alone time, but nearly half a day... She sighed pressing pause on her show.

Nari stood and stretched before wondering down the hall toward her boyfriend's bedroom. She gathers some jeans and shirt before heading toward the bathroom to shower. She stripped and turned on the water as there was a knock on the door.

"Saeyoung?" She asked to be careful.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" He asked and she giggles.

"I dunno... I'm naked~" she sang.

"I-I'll talk to you in a bit than." He sounded disappointed.

"I'm joking!" Nari assured him and the knob turned. Nari quickly jumped under the spray as her boyfriend stepped into the bathroom.

"Sorry... I just don't know what boundaries are in place. God, I sound like a dork." He sighed and Nari peaked at him from behind the curtain. His face was flushed and he was looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"You're adorable!" She shined and he lofted his eyes to meet hers before he looked to the side. "Wanna join me?"

"Ye-yeah I guess." He muttered unzipping his sweater and Nari giggled.

"We've seen each other naked before." Nari reasoned as he pulled his shirt off. "Why are you acting so shy?"

"It's just... I dunno I feel complicated right now." He explained undoing his jeans and sliding them from his hips.

"You're beautiful. If I had it my way you'd be naked every second we're together." Nari confessed and his face turned red as he stepped into the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I love you, Saeyoung." Nari assured him pulling her closer to him and pressed sweet little kisses along his jaw. He hummed releasing her to grab a bottle.

"I love you." He assured her squirting shampoo into his hand before bring it to her hair and gathered.

"We should do something fun tonight." Nari suggested and a slay smirk graced his features.

"I can think of plenty fun things for us to do tonight." His voice dropped to a sultry tone.

"Pervert." She huffed puffing out her cheeks and he laughed poking her cheek.

"You're so cute! How is it possible for one person to be so cute?" He asked guiding her head to the stream of water to raise her hair.

"Says the guy that was nervous to join his girlfriend in the shower." Nari muttered grabbing the shampoo.

"Is that what you are to me now? My girlfriend?" He asked sounding seriously surprised. Nari clicked her tongue messaging shampoo into his hair.

"Well, yeah. I mean I at least hope I am." Nari frowned doubting her standing with him.

"I-i mean, yeah I'd love to call you my girlfriend." He flushed and Nari laughed.

"Let's see, we've kissed, cuddled, made love, and already told each other that we love one another... and we kind of eloped at that church yesterday... ahh should I be changing my last name to Choi?" She asked and he nearly slip and fell.

"God. You say things like that so easily. I-I mean someday I'd love to give you my name bu-but right now I'm okay with being your boyfriend." He stammered grabbing a sponge focusing a little too hard on squeezing soap on to it.

"Mmmm, I'm okay with waiting." Nari assured him beaming a smile as he started to wash her down. "You're in a weird mood right now. Are you okay?"

"I'm just doubting myself... I'm now realising I'm a complete idiot." He sighed and Nari leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. She pulled away cupping his cheeks in her hands as she looked him in the eye.

"It's okay to need reassurance once and awhile. Things are complicated and stressful right now, but please know that I will remain at your side no matter what. I love you, I will always love you." Nari assured him and he smiled wrapping his arms around her running the sponge along her back.

"I feel like I can do just about anything with you at my side." Saeyoung whispered and Nari nuzzled herself to him.

After their shower Saeyoung insisted on doing her hair and make-up. Her hair was hanging in long loose curls, eye liner on point. Nari giggled as he put together an outfit for her. Nari took it upon herself to dress him in something other than his signature sweater. After that they piled into her car and now where hunting down Yoosung. Nari and him chatted cheerfully as he stalked their friends where abouts by hacking into his phone.

"Just pull slightly over and follow him slowly." Saeyoung suggested as their blond friend was walking down the side of the street with some collage friends.

"How long until he notices?" Nari giggled following her boyfriend instructions. They both laughed as the group of four kept checking behind them to find her Lexus still stalling them.

"Very good now they're nervous pull up beside them." Luciel instructed and she giggled pulling up beside the confused blond. He rolled down his window slightly.

"Yoosung Kim. No need to ask questions get into the backseat." Seven said in a deep tone. Yoosung froze and stop walking looking terrified.

"And if I don't?" Yoosung tried to sound confident and square his shoulders.

"I don't think you understand what a kidnapping is. Now either you get in or I'll take you by force." Seven continued is charade and Nari muffled her amusement as Yoosung swallowed and reached for the back door carefully opening it to his friends protest. He slid into the back seat and barely shut the door as Nari stepped on the gas.

"Well we now know it's easy to kidnap you." Seven chimed turning in his seat to face the confused blond. "That was too good!" He laughed.

"Seriously! I was actually scared! And Nari why would you help!?" He yelled and Nari doubled over in laugher along with Saeyoung.

"We are going on an adventure!" Nari informed there captive.

"I have classes in the morning." Yoosung protested.

"Skip them." The two in the front seat said at the same time.

"Yeah okay." Yoosung agreed quickly and the couple laughed harder.

"Okay that's one victim. One sec and I'll track the last one." Luciel said fingers flying across his key board.

"Shouldn't Zen be at work?" Nari asked and Seven nodded.

"I'm gonna break us in." He chuckled.

"That is a crime!" Yoosung muttered still huffy with them.

"That's why it's fun~" Seven sang. "He's at the theater. Full speed ahead!"

"Activating warp speed!" Nari yelled pushing the gas.

"She's going to kill us!" Yoosung yelled as the car went flying.

"I got you fam!" Nari yelled laughing.

"God! My friends were about to call the police!" Yoosung whined slumping back into his seat.

"Want to kidnap one more?" Nari asked side glance at her boyfriend with a wicked grin and he raised an eyebrow as she slowed the car and began to stalk a woman walking down the road. Nari pulled in behind her and laid on the horn causing the woman to jump and drop her phone. Nari pulled the car into park and knuckles herself as the woman turned looking kissed off.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" The blond yelled picking up her phone and Nari giggled stepping out of the car.

"Get the fuck in my car!" Nari yelled and hit the hood of her car loudly. Both Saeyoung and Yoosung watched on confused.

"Yeah sure." MiU agreed moving toward the passenger side.

"In the back with you!" Nari yelled pointing to the back seat.

"Mmmm I love it when you order me around." MiU winked at Nari opening the back door. "Oh! There are people in your car."

"My other victims." Nari winked sliding into the driver seat. The boys were taken aback at what just transpired.

"I approve!" MiU chimed sitting herself beside Yoosung. "What's up cutie?"

I-I ummm..." Yoosung sputtered and the girls laughed.

"Didn't realise you where inviting me to a gang bang?" MiU teased and Nari started driving.

"I've decide to become a swinger, what can I say." Nari continued.

"The fuck just happened?" Saeyoung finally said and the girls laughed again.

"You met MiU briefly at the hospital." Nari explained to her boyfriend.

"So you gathered a puppy and the cool looking red-head. Anymore joining our bed?" MiU asked and Nari snorted.

"About to break into a musical theater to kidnap an actor. You down?" Nari asked and MiU snorted.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" MiU bounced taping her hands on the back of Luciel's seat.

"I'm Luciel." Saeyoung introduced himself.

"Uh. Yoosung." Yoosung followed.

"MiU as I'm sure you gathered."

"Don't feel bad they kidnapped me from the street too." Yoosung smiled and MiU laughed.

"Scandalously driving around with the cool looking red-head? I feel cheated on." MiU cooed and Nari snorted.

"Oh yeah! MiU thank you for what you did at my apartment." Nari exclaimed.

"It was nothing. I expect one hell of story though." MiU smiled. "You have the glow by the way."

"I-I uh yeah... okay." Nari flushed and Luciel wasn't fairing much better.

"The glow?" Yoosung asked.

"Nari's little cherry has been popped!" MiU stated and the car jerked and Saeyoung started coughing.

"Jesus! MiU!" Nari scolded and Yoosung looked far too amused by the couple's reactions to be scandalized.

"So was it cool looking red head? My bets are on cool looking red-head" MiU teased and Nari felt like laughing and crying.

"Luciel has a name and he is my boyfriend." Nari explained and Saeyoung hide himself even farther into his seat.

"Good job Nari. He's hot! Kai owes me 50 bucks. His money was on sleeping beauty!" MiU approved.

"Yeah. Thanks I guess." Saeyoung sputtered completely mortified.

"Maybe picking her up was a bad idea." Nari confessed.

"We could just pull over and kick her out." Saeyoung suggested.

"Why? I like her. Not everyday someone embarrasses the hell out of you Seven." Yoosung said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank God Zen isn't here." Nari muttered and Saeyoung laughed.

"All men are wolves, Nari. Now here is your state of the art Chasity belt." Saeyoung joked. "Where for anyone, but me, for I am god's gift to man."

"Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and die." Nari quoted an American movie to MiU's hysterics.

"I'm a devout Catholic! God shall guide me!" Luciel said pretending to pray

"Into Nari's pants maybe." Yoosung chimed in and the couple choked so their spit while MiU nearly pissed herself in laughter sharing high five.

"I see this whole night being a complete mess." Nari sighed laughing.

Nari pulled into the theater Zen's cell phone was at. The existed the car and Luciel guided the party around the back. He had them sneak around the building as if not to be caught, and walked them to a door. It was pretty anti climatic when Luciel walked to the door and it opened. He grabbed Nari's hand a leading them onward

"Here I thought we'd do some cool spy shit!" Yoosung whined in a hushed tone.

"I'm sure there will be other times." Nari giggled as the wondered into the building. Luciel guided them effortlessly toward the stage where Zen as sing to a female co-star.

"Can I be an obnoxious fangirl?" Luciel asked and Nari snorted.

"So who we kidnapping?" MiU asked eyeing the five people on the stage.

"The tall one with the long silver hair." Nari informed her and MiU went wide eyes.

"Is everyone in that charity group of yours hotter than sin?" MiU asked and Yoosung blushed being included.

"WHO ARE THEY?" The director yelled and the actors haunted their scene and looked toward the party.

"They're with me!" Zen yelled to the director swiftly waltzing toward the group.

"Gosh! Zenny~ I feel my knees buckling and-"

"Hey babe~ what brings you here?" Zen cooed to Nari ignoring Luciel completely.

"I'm here to kidnap you~" Nari sang as Luciel pulled her closer to him.

"Kidnap me? You're a naughty little girl Nari~ but be careful, I'm known to be quite the wolf" Zen whispered in her ear and Nari made a face causing Luciel to growl.

"Down boy! The red-head looks ready to pounce." MiU teased and Nari sighed.

"Hmmm. What the matter Luciel, can't handle some healthy competition?" Zen taunted and Nari held unto Luciel tightly.

"Okay! Zen seriously!" Yoosung spoke up.

"What I just never took Seven for the jealous type?" Zen explained grinning as Luciel stared him down.

"Zen, have you ever heard of boundaries? Seriously I don't blame Seven at all. Nari's his girlfriend and he loves her and you're always all over her in the chatroom. Nari is too nice to say anything, but she looked uncomfortable. I'd get pissed off too." Yoosung ranted.

"Zen, may be the whispering in my ear was a little much." Nari reasoned with a smile.

"You're probably right. Sorry Nari." Zen chuckled eyeing her boyfriend.

"Keep your hands to yourself. You do realize you where invading her personal space without permission." Luciel explained with a cold stare.

"It's fine Zen. I know you're harmless." Nari explained and Zen raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Okay than." MiU muttered watching the whole scene. "So, can you ditch?"

"Yeah we were just about done. I'll be just a moment." Zen explained jogging toward the cast.

"Geez, that guy sometimes." Yoosung muttered.

"Kinda hot that Luciel was ready to jump him though." MiU teased and Nari smiled turning to hug her boyfriend close.

"Thank you, but we both know he is harmless." Nari assured her boyfriend and he snorted hugging her close.

"D'awww. Just wanna sprinkle sugar on them." MiU teased.

"Alright I'm good to go!" Zen yelled returning to the group as Luciel captured Nari's lips causing her to jump slightly but returned his kiss.

"I got a picture!" Yoosung exclaimed causing the couple to break apart and look toward him.

"Me too! It's the first time I've ever seen Nari kiss someone! Documented in history!" MiU chimed.

"It's not too late to ditch them." Luciel cooed placing a price of her hair behind her ear releasing his hold on her.

"Naw, I'm tough shit, I can handle it!" Nari smirked stepping around her boyfriend heading toward the exit, MiU and Yoosung caught up with her showing her the photos they had taken.

"Smooth dude. I get it, she's yours." Zen declared to Seven as they walked behind the group.

"Don't worry about it. I get it's just who you are, it's just... never mind." Luciel finished causing his friend to raise a questioning eyebrow, but didn't push the red-head to finish.


End file.
